Em busca do noivo perfeito
by Siy Simon
Summary: Pansy Parkinson só receberá a herança de seu falecido tutor,conde Malfoy,depois de casar.Draco,filho do conde,só receberá sua fortuna quando Pansy for casada.Enquanto a desajeitada e selvagem Pansy busca o noivo perfeito,Draco encontra o verdadeiro amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo ****I**

_Barton, 1817_

- Usando minhas botas outra vez? - gritou o jovem lorde Malfoy.

Pansy Parkinson mal podia ver o rosto do sétimo conde Malfoy através das mechas rebeldes de seus cabelos negros. Montada no Velho Tobey, seu cavalo favorito, regressava de uma cavalgada nas Colinas.

Não podia imaginar por que Draco a esperava, a não ser, é claro, que quisesse atormentá-la, como sempre. Recostado na volumosa arcada de pedra que conduzia aos estábulos da mansão Malfoy de Barton, o nobre tinha os braços cruzados sobre o tórax e uma expressão nada simpática no rosto.

- E daí, o que tem isso demais? - gritou ela de volta, competindo com o súbito estrondo de um trovão não muito distante.

O rosto masculino adquiriu uma expressão mais carrancuda.

Pansy crescera em Barton, fora levada para a casa de Draco quando tinha apenas quatro anos de idade. Seus pais haviam mor­rido em conseqüência de um incêndio que destruíra a casa deles, deixando-a órfã e sem lar. O sexto conde Malfoy compadeceu-se da pobre criança e a adotou. Na qualidade de seu tutor, não só lhe dera um teto como também fora um verdadeiro pai, dedicado e carinhoso como nenhum outro homem poderia ter sido.

Porém, falecera uma semana atrás por causa de uma pneumonia. Na verdade, fazia tempo que sua saúde estava debilitada. Já fazia mais de vinte anos que passava a maior parte de seus dias em uma cadeira de rodas. Agora ela estava só... e Draco também, é claro, para viverem suas próprias vidas.

Havia passado a manhã inteira e boa parte da tarde cavalgando, subindo e descendo as colinas que atravessavam todo o município de Barton. Era um modo que encontrara de desanuviar a mente da enorme tristeza que a acometia. Como não achara as próprias botas, pegara as de Draco emprestadas.

À medida que se aproximou, reduziu a velocidade do cavalo.

- Por que pegou minhas botas, se sabe que não gosto? - perguntou ele.

Gostava de vê-lo irritado, teve que admitir para si mesma.

- Pensou que eu não lhe daria o troco por ter me forçado a dançar naquele baile?

Um brilho divertido surgiu nos olhos cinzentos.

- Devo lhe confessar que vê-la tropeçar, trocando as pernas no meio do salão, foi a minha maior diversão durante a noite.

- Então, pode compreender perfeitamente o motivo pelo qual não hesitei em pegar suas botas. Além do mais, o que importa? Você tem uma dúzia de pares em seu guarda-roupa.

- Tenho apenas três confeccionadas por Stultz e nenhuma delas lhe serve!

- Oh, Stultz! - exclamou, sarcástica, enquanto puxava o cavalo e parava em frente a ele.

- Um homem tem que optar por usar artigos de boa qualidade. Oh, mas que droga, Pansy, você sempre consegue me deixar furioso.

Um sorriso espontâneo surgiu na face máscula e Pansy pren­deu a respiração, por razões totalmente alheias à sua compreensão. Não sabia por quê, mas, nos últimos tempos, quando ele lhe sorria, sentia-se desconfortável. Chegara a se preocupar se havia contraí­do algum tipo de doença estranha. Contudo, os sintomas tendiam a desaparecer no momento em que Draco se afastava.

Embora passassem a maior parte do tempo brigando, não podia deixar de apreciar a perfeição de sua figura atlética. Os ombros largos, cintura e quadris estreitos, as pernas bem torneadas, o rosto harmonioso com os lábios finos e rosados, os olhos de um azul cinzento, como a predição de uma tempestade, a pele pálida, os cabelos loiros que lhe emolduravam o rosto... O jovem lorde tinha um porte altivo, que revelava a origem nobre da qual provinha...Parecia um Deus grego...Não que esses aspectos a atraíssem fisicamente, porque ela não tinha esse tipo de sentimento. Porém, era capaz de perceber que tudo que a natureza negara a Draco em tempera­mento, o recompensara em beleza. Era tão rústico e viril como muitos dos fazendeiros que viviam nas redondezas de Barton. Comandava sua matilha de caça como jamais vira nada igual. Era audaz e brilhante com uma espada na mão como nenhum outro. De fato, mais de uma vez pensara em convidá-lo para se unir a ela em suas futuras aventuras, as quais incluíam viagens aos portos mais famosos do mundo. Dentro de poucas semanas, completaria vinte e dois anos e receberia sua herança oficialmente. Pretendia deixar Barton e velejar pelos sete mares, sem saber se um dia voltaria. Tal empreendimento envolveria certo risco e, se tivesse necessidade de um homem que soubesse manejar uma espada ou uma pistola, o mais indicado, por certo, seria Draco.

Era quatro anos mais velho que ela e poderia ter feito as vezes de um irmão, não fosse sua determinação de a irritar sempre que estavam juntos.

Em geral, ela apreciava a companhia de rapazes. Tinha mais afinidade de interesses com o sexo oposto do que com suas amigas. Porém, Draco jamais escondera a antipatia que sentia por ela desde que se conheceram, quase duas décadas antes. Mas agora, com a morte de lorde Malfoy, ambos vinham se esforçando para controlar seus temperamentos.

- Recuso-me a discutir com você - disse ele. - Pelo menos, não agora. Só vim para lhe dizer que o sr. Jennings chegou.

- Pensei que ele só viesse às quatro horas.

- Eu também. Mas já está aqui. Todos da família já estão.

Naquele instante, um pingo de chuva caiu no topo da cabeça dela e só então Pansy percebeu que havia perdido o chapéu. Não que se preocupasse muito com isso. Só o usava para evitar os sermões de lady Black, tia de Draco, sobre seu modo de se vestir.

Devido às recentes chuvas, a terra estava enlameada e, como passou horas cavalgando, estava suja de lama até as coxas. Ela retirou uma folha dos cabelos e soltou um gemido abafado. Mudar de roupa era uma tarefa simples, mas os cabelos requeriam trabalho de mais de uma hora em frente à penteadeira para escová-los e deixá-los apresentáveis.

- Não estou vestida adequadamente - reclamou.

- Você nunca está.

O tom depreciativo da observação irritou-a de imediato. Arma­da de determinação, ergueu o queixo e endireitou os ombros.

- Nesse caso, milorde, não vejo motivo para não assistir à leitura do testamento, devido à maneira como estou vestida.

- Você não ousaria.

Assim que acabou de proferir tais palavras, Draco percebeu que cometera um terrível erro. De todos os defeitos que via naquela jovem, a teimosia, sem dúvida, era o pior.

Nesse instante, um raio poderoso cortou o céu e um segundo depois outro estrondo alto estremeceu a terra. Antes que ele pudesse pensar, a chuva começou e depressa se transformou em um aguaceiro.

Correndo muito rápido, alcançou os estábulos, pretendendo tentar persuadi-la, pelo menos, a pentear os cabelos, mas, ao avistá-la, as palavras morreram-lhe na garganta. Ela estava apoiada no pescoço do cavalo e seus ombros e tórax estavam trêmulos.

- Pansy, sinto muito! - disse Draco, correndo a seu encontro. - Eu não deveria tê-la ofendido.

- Oh, não é isso - murmurou ela, agarrando-se à crina do Velho Tobey. - O que farei da minha vida sem seu pai? Sinto tanta falta dele.

As palavras o tocaram no fundo do coração, porque refletiram exatamente como ele se sentia. Era algo que ambos compartilhavam. Estavam órfãos, os dois. Sua mãe morrera vinte anos atrás, quando dera à luz gêmeos que também não sobreviveram. Em um momento de consciência, ele pôde avaliar o que Pansy sentira a maior parte da vida, uma sensação dolorosa que poderia descrever como um sentimento profundo de solidão.

Ver e compreender a profundidade da tristeza que a afligia fez seu coração amolecer. Então, segurou-a gentilmente pelos ombros, virou-a de frente para si e a abraçou.

- Não fique triste, Pansy... Vai ficar tudo bem.

Após alguns minutos, Draco se deu conta de como aquele corpo feminino se ajustava com perfeição ao seu. Tentou afastar tal pensamento, mas logo depois percebeu que sentia um inexplicável desejo de a manter ali em seus braços para sempre. Aquilo só podia ser o resultado da dor mútua que os afligia, pensou, rejeitando admitir tal sensação.

- Eu também o amava.

- Claro que sim - concordou Pansy, afastando-se devagar. - Nenhum filho poderia ter sido mais dedicado. Sempre admirei essa qualidade em você.

Draco fitou aqueles olhos castanhos brilhantes, ainda parcialmente escondidos atrás de um emaranhado de cabelos. Desejou saber como ela ficaria se fizesse um penteado no cabelo e passasse um pouco de batom nos lábios. Não que isso importasse. Pansy jamais ligara para tais coisas e sempre deixara clara sua intenção de partir para uma vida de aventuras assim que recebesse sua herança. E ele não se importava com a aparência dela, de forma alguma.

Quando a ouviu soluçar alto novamente, retirou um lenço do bolso do casaco e lhe ofereceu.

- Obrigada. Não pretendia me tornar uma manteiga derretida como lady Aimeé, que sempre arruma alguma desculpa para usar o seu lenço.

De imediato, Draco sentiu-se ofendido.

- Lady Aimeé... - replicou ele, desviando o olhar, enquanto ela assoava o nariz -...é uma das damas mais finas que conheço. - Os olhos cinzentos se estreitaram. - Acho que tem ciúme dela.

- Ciúme? - replicou, surpresa. - E por que eu haveria de ter ciúme de lady Aimeé?

Draco não sabia por onde começar. A resposta era tão óbvia que desejou saber se ela estava em seu juízo perfeito para lhe fazer tal pergunta. Em primeiro lugar, Aimeé era uma dama em todo o sentido da palavra, muito diferente de Pansy. Aimeé era uma moça delicada, que usava os cabelos loiros presos no alto da cabeça, o que lhe enriquecia a aparência celestial. Era recatada e possuía a estranha habilidade de fazê-lo sentir-se o homem mais forte no mundo. Lady Aimeé Waldorf era a representação de tudo que era feminino e belo. Uma ótima opção para ocupar o cargo de próxima condessa Malfoy.

- Você nunca desejou ter um namorado? - perguntou ele.

Pansy riu cordialmente.

- Namorado? E o que eu faria com ele?

- Ora, vai chegar um dia em que desejará se casar, não importa o quanto proteste contra o casamento agora, formar uma família, ter filhos.

- Não preciso de um marido. Pretendo viver uma vida de aventuras, como você bem sabe.

- E quanto à vontade de meu pai? Sei que ele desejava vê-Ia casada mais do que qualquer outra coisa na vida.

- Sim, é verdade. Meu único pesar é que o futuro que escolhi para mim sempre foi um motivo de decepção para ele. - Ela riu de repente. - Sabia que ele desejava nos ver casados? Pode pensar em algo mais absurdo?

Draco curvou os lábios num largo sorriso, revirando os olhos.

- Completamente absurdo!

- Eu queria ter nascido homem. Sempre desejei isso durante toda a minha vida - declarou, desanimada.

Embora não tivesse a intenção, Draco olhou para os seios dela e rapidamente desviou o olhar. Ela poderia até desejar ser homem, mas a natureza fora bastante clara, não deixando margem para dúvidas acerca de sua feminilidade.

- Você podia se esforçar um pouco, pelo menos - disse ele, abordando o assunto outra vez. - Minhas tias estão em completo desespero. Se quer minha opinião, seria muito bom se imitasse lady Aimeé. Mesmo que seguisse o exemplo dela em apenas um ou dois princípios básicos, você melhoraria umas cem vezes.

- Ora! Eu preferia dar um tiro em uma das minhas pernas a seguir o exemplo dela.

Draco meneou a cabeça, incapaz de compreendê-la.

Ela revirou os olhos, irritada, e se afastou.

Ele a alcançou.

- Por que insiste nessa conduta, Pansy? Nunca desejou ser como as outras mulheres?

- Não - respondeu, sucinta. - Acho que você não faz a menor idéia do quanto a vida de uma mulher é vigiada e reprimida. Ou casa e constituiu uma família, ou é vista como uma perfeita raridade, algo abominável, um monstro. Além disso, se eu me casasse, não poderia mais dispor de minha fortuna, meu marido passaria a administrá-la legalmente.

Quando Draco alcançou a porta do estábulo, os grossos pingos de chuva no telhado o advertiram que alguns metros de caminhada deixariam ambos encharcados. Estava a ponto de sugerir que ela esperasse enquanto ia buscar um guarda-chuva, mas Pansy correu de repente em direção a casa, antes que pudesse chamá-la.

Protegendo a cabeça com o casaco, seguiu no encalço dela e a alcançou depressa.

- Há uma coisa que esqueci de lhe dizer. Riddle está aqui.

Ela estacou abruptamente a alguns passos da sala de visitas e se virou.

- Por quê? - O tom de voz era baixo. - Ele não tem nada a ver com o testamento.

O conde encolheu os ombros.

- Ainda assim, Jennings o chamou. Talvez meu pai tenha deixado algo importante para ele. Além disso, o homem é o seu pa­rente mais próximo.

- Não gosto dele. Ouvi dizer que se tornou um jogador e sempre que o vejo está rindo, mesmo sem ter motivo.

Draco sorriu.

- Bem, se ele estiver rindo hoje, não me causaria espanto. Com essa cabeleira negra despenteada, você está parecendo uma vassoura de bruxa velha.

- Ora, não me amole! - Ela tentou ajeitar os cabelos, mas foi inútil. - Venha, vamos ver o que Jennings tem a dizer, antes que eu deseje sua morte.

- Acho uma excelente idéia!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo ****II**

Com uma expressão determinada, Pansy entrou na bem mobiliada sala de estar da imponente mansão de Barton. O espaçoso aposento raramente era usado, exceto em ocasiões especiais, como aquela. Decorado ao estilo francês que estivera em voga trinta anos antes, possuía estofados e cadeiras recobertos com pesados brocados rosa e cinza e mesas pintadas com uma profusão de detalhes dourados. Inúmeras vezes, as irmãs de lorde Malfoy se empenharam na tarefa de persuadi-lo a modernizar o salão, mas o nobre sempre se recusara pelo simples motivo de que fora sua amada esposa Narcisa quem escolhera a mobilia e os tecidos.

Compadecida dos sentimentos do tutor, Pansy valorizava o refinamento do antiquado mobiliário... Embora, naquele momento, pensasse que não podia haver contraste maior com seu enlameado traje de montaria.

Ao cruzar as portas, deparou-se com o clã da família Malfoy, todos vestidos em trajes sombrios, em tons de preto e cinza. Percebendo suas expressões chocadas, desejou ter subido primeiro aos seus aposentos e escovado os cabelos. Pôde ouvir com nitidez um sonoro suspiro de desapontamento que lady Black não conseguiu conter.

Ai tia Bella_, _pensou Pansy. Nunca iria se esquecer do empenho daquela pobre criatura em tentar incessantemente transformar Pansy em uma dama, embora ela própria fosse uma figura muito estranha. Depois que ela ficara viúva, dez anos atrás, passara a usar vestes espalhafatosas e de extremo mau gosto, como a que trajava naquele momento.

- Eu estava cavalgando... - sentiu-se na obrigação de explicar. - Estava previsto para o Sr. Jennings chegar às quatro horas. Não era minha intenção fazê-los esperar tanto tempo.

Não havia nada mais que pudesse dizer ou fazer, então puxou uma cadeira e acomodou-se ao lado da Juliela, de onde podia ver a chuva que continuava caindo inclemente. A maior parte do que seria lido no testamento referia-se a Draco, embora, de acordo com o Sr. Jennings, houvesse várias passagens específicas a seu respeito, motivo pelo qual fora solicitada a sua presença.

Após ouvir dois ou três itens, contendo informações que nada tinham a ver com ela, deixou de escutar e conduziu os pensamentos em outra direção.

Passou os olhos lentamente ao redor da sala. Conhecia bem todos os parentes de Draco mas tinha seus favoritos. Lady Julie e lady Ludmila sempre a trataram com muita consideração. Por outro lado, lady Eleanor não passava de uma tirana. Lady Cons tance e lady Jane eram duas mulheres bastante críticas, embora geralmente civilizadas. Porém, quando seu olhar pousou em Tom Riddle, sentiu um certo desconforto. Não podia imaginar por que o sr. Jennings o chamara para assistir à leitura do testamento.

Observou-o por um longo momento. Parecia um pouco com ela. Os cabelos eram uma cascata de mechas negras muitíssimo bem penteadas e fixadas de tal modo que nem pareciam reais. Os olhos eram de um negro profundo e a pele era alva como leite, o que lhe conferiam uma aparência estranhamente angelical. Só que Tom não era nenhum anjo. Em geral, vivia endividado e era conhecido como assíduo freqüentador das mesas de jogos. Nunca sentira nenhuma satisfação em vê-lo e até certo ponto se ressentia de sua presença ali. O sujeito jamais mostrara o menor interesse ou consideração com o homem que tantas vezes o livrara das dívidas.

Desviou o olhar para a chuva que ainda escorria abundante pela vidraça e para a visão enevoada das Colinas que se delineavam a leste da mansão de Barton. Deixou sua mente vagar e, subitamente, visualizou a imagem de uma vastidão de mar, um céu claro e um vento forte que empurrava todas as velas do seu navio _Indiaman, _fazendo com que ele se deslocasse rapidamente para... Qual destino dessa vez? China. Fechou os olhos. Como desejava conhecer o mundo! Todos os portos famosos sobre os quais havia lido nos livros.

Talvez precisasse cortar os cabelos e vestir roupas de homem. E depois de alguns meses no mar, quando estivesse bronzeada, ninguém a reconheceria. Poderia até mesmo mudar de nome, e ninguém mais a encontraria. Esse pensamento a fez lembrar da srta. Mink, a antiga governanta, que agora morava em Boston. Não gostaria de perder o contato com ela. A srta. Mink era uma pessoa encantadora, que jamais deixara de se corresponder com ela durante os últimos seis anos, desde que deixara Barton para se casar e ter seus três filhos.

Tinha muito carinho pela srta. Mink. Ela a inspirara muito, sempre aprovara suas idéias de se lançar no mundo, numa vida de aventuras. Houve um tempo em que cogitou a possibilidade de convidá-la para ir junto. Mas então, Peter Marshall, um cientista de um certo mérito, conquistou seu afeto e tudo mudou. Barton perdera a graça para Pansy durante o ano seguinte à mudança da srta. Mink, em 1811, até Pansy aprender a preencher sua vida sem a companhia da adorada governanta.

Embora lorde Malfoy tivesse a saúde muito debilitada, fizera muita companhia a Pansy, principalmente depois que a governanta fora embora. Tinha imenso prazer em acompanhá-la durante os meses de verão nas longas viagens que ela realizava até a Escócia e a Lakeland, onde o velho nobre se refrescava nas águas claras dos lagos e ela caminhava em volta, explorando tudo, até onde suas botas a pudessem levar. A noite, passavam as horas jogando cartas. Ocasionalmente, executava sonatas no piano a pedido de lorde Malfoy, que amava música. Considerava-se uma artista audaciosa. Sabia que precisava praticar mais, porém, os estábulos a atraíam mais do que a sala de música.

Um breve momento de pausa na leitura do testamento trouxe-a de volta ao presente. A maioria dos presentes parecia desinteressada. O que estava sendo tratado ali fora estabelecido havia muito tempo. A fortuna inteira pertencia a Draco, como mandava a lei. Porém, não pôde deixar de notar que até o herdeiro em questão parecia bastante enfadado. Sentado ao lado de lady Black, com as pernas cruzadas, tamborilava os dedos no braço da cadeira.

Uma rajada de vento mais forte arremessou a chuva de encontro às vidraças. Ela se imaginou de volta ao navio e de repente Draco apareceu em um magnífico uniforme de almirante. Isso acontecia com freqüência. Quase sem perceber, incluía ele no meio dos seus devaneios e sempre em uma posição de poder. Por um momento, permitiu que a imagem tomasse conta de sua mente. Então, deixou escapar um profundo suspiro, não sabendo precisamente por quê. Ele era, sem dúvida, o homem mais bonito que Pansy conhecia, mais até que o fazendeiro Cullen, que era o rapaz mais cobiçado pelas moças solteiras da aldeia.

Dirigiu o olhar para Draco, tentando afastar uma mecha rebelde que lhe obstruía a visão. O nobre possuía um rosto bem delineado, com feições afinadas e marcantes, as sobrancelhas espessas e as linhas firmes do maxilar conferiam-lhe uma aura de poder. Não era de ad mirar que povoasse seus devaneios e, para ser franca, até mesmo seus sonhos, durante a noite. É claro que mantinha isso tudo em segredo. Com freqüência, sonhava que o beijava, entretanto não entendia por que isso acontecia. Não era como lady Aimeé Waldorf, que desejava ser a condessa Malfoy mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo.

De alguma maneira, suspeitava que a moça não tinha outro interesse em Draco, além de seu título e fortuna. Bem, mas aquilo não era da sua conta e o lorde já era crescido o suficiente para cuidar dos próprios interesses.

Quando Draco a fitou de repente, se deu conta do fato de o estar encarando e sem que pudesse evitar, corou e desviou o olhar. Mas quando tornou a olhá-lo e viu a expressão peculiar no rosto dele, com ares de quem a desaprovava, sentiu-se aliviada, respirou fundo e deixou a fantasia correr solta mais uma vez...

Draco estava entediado. Seu olhar vagueava sobre as vestes de Pansy, constatando que havia um quilo de lama na calça que ela usava. Suas botas, ou melhor as dele, estavam imundas e generosos pedaços de barro seco se desprendiam do couro, formando uma trilha ao redor de Pansy. Ela parecia um trapo humano e, por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguia entender aquela mulher, assim como metade do linguajar jurídico que Jennings estava lendo com sua voz monótona.

Como não estava prestando atenção, sobrou-lhe tempo para ponderar sobre vários assuntos. Não estava contente em saber que Pansy pretendia se lançar no mundo no momento em que recebesse sua herança. Era uma mulher de temperamento difícil, mas haviam crescido juntos e desejava o melhor para ela. Considerou a possibilidade de tentar persuadi-la a fazer viagens curtas, antes de se aventurar em uma viagem marítima a bordo do navio que tencionava comprar. Mas a obstinada criatura não lhe daria ouvi dos. Nem em mil anos.

Houve outra pausa na leitura. Lady Black aproximou-se do sobrinho e sussurrou:

- O que vai ser dela? Reparei que você a está olhando e fazendo caretas. O que vai acontecer com nossa querida Pansy?

- Suponho que viajará pelos oceanos, como sempre desejou.

- Não vai permitir, não é?

Draco encolheu os ombros.

- No dia trinta e um de Janeiro ela completará vinte e dois anos e tomará posse de sua herança. Não vai precisar mais dos conselhos de um tutor.

- É estranho pensar que você agora é o tutor dela.

- Apenas por alguns meses. Além disso, não pretendo interferir em seus negócios. Ela é uma mulher adulta, sabe o que quer e, embora eu não aprove suas idéias malucas, não farei nada que a impeça de as pôr em prática.

- Ela vai morrer em um furacão ao largo da costa. Tenho certeza. Oh, sinto que vou desfalecer! Ele não pôde esconder o riso.

- Sabe, tia, sua imaginação é a sua pior inimiga. Suas predições fantásticas e devaneios acabam por afetar seus nervos.

- Acho que você tem razão. Bem, suponho que não há nada que se possa fazer por Pansy. Mas eu culpo seu pai, ele a es tragou. Foi ele quem encheu a cabecinha dela com todas essas idéias tolas e não fez nada para a persuadir.

- Tem todo o direito de pensar assim, mas sei que meu pai tentou convencê-la a arrumar um marido.

- É mesmo? Eu não sabia.

- Chegou a cogitar a possibilidade de eu me casar com ela.

Lady Black, de imediato, cobriu a boca com um lenço preto a fim de conter uma risada e sussurrou:

- Isso é uma crueldade, Draco, fazer-me rir em uma ocasião tão solene.

Ele sorriu, mas sentiu uma pontada de tristeza no fundo do coração.

- Era o tipo de coisa que papai teria aprovado.

- É verdade... Meu irmão era uma pessoa muito alegre, até mesmo nos piores momentos. Mas ele pensou mesmo na hipótese de casá-lo com Pansy?

- Não tenho dúvida de que se tratava apenas de uma tentativa desesperada de vê-la bem encaminhada na vida.

- Não sei como ele pôde imaginar unir vocês dois... É como querer misturar água e óleo.

Nesse instante, ambos olharam para Pansy. Outro pedaço de lama seca caiu no chão junto aos seus pés. A velha senhora permaneceu calada por um momento, então acrescentou:

- Draco, as botas que ela está usando são as suas?

- Sim.

O sr. Jennings recomeçou a ler.

A chuva cessou, dando lugar ao sol que começava a se infiltrar pelo vidro da Janela. Pansy deu um suspiro de alívio que chamou novamente a atenção de Draco. Ele ficou um pouco chocado ao reparar o perfil de linhas perfeitas e harmônicas banhado pelos raios de luz.

Nunca antes tinha a achado bonita... Aquela constatação o fez pensar que poderia fazer algo por ela. Mas, ao ver outro bocado de lama cair sobre o tapete, seu entusiasmo esmoreceu.

Não seria possível. Uma vez que tomasse posse de sua fortuna, ela compraria o tão desejado _I__ndiaman _e ele logo arrumaria uma esposa. O tempo passara e era hora de ambos abraçarem seus futuros, ela iria atrás de seus sonhos e ele arcaria com suas obrigações como o sétimo conde de Malfoy.

Draco sentiu uma profunda tristeza e desejou que esse dia jamais tivesse chegado.

Depois de algum tempo, os raios de sol incidiram sobre a face de Pansy, fazendo-a afastar-se da Janela. Embora não estivesse prestando atenção à leitura do testamento, percebeu que algo de extraordinário estava acontecendo. Todas as tias de Draco exibiam fisionomias de extrema surpresa e duas delas estavam batendo palmas, rindo e olhando para ela. Mas foi Draco quem atraiu sua atenção. Estava vermelho como uma beterraba, mas não era de embaraço. Algo de mais sério o deixara irado.

- O quê? - bradou ele, erguendo-se e dirigindo-se ao sr. Jennings.

Todos os olhares agora se fixaram no advogado. Pansy lamentou o fato de não estar prestando atenção. Era óbvio que algo desfavorável e inesperado havia acontecido. Draco teria sido deserdado? Mas isso era impossível. Ele era o herdeiro legítimo de lorde Malfoy. Nada poderia alterar essa realidade. O que seria, então?

Outro olhar pela sala e seus olhos se fixaram em Tom. O rapaz exibia um largo sorriso. Mas por quê?

- Explique-me melhor! - gritou Draco novamente.

-Sim, milorde. Tentei persuadir seu pai a lhe contar isso antes, mas ele não concordou. Disse que seria melhor que você soubesse no dia da leitura do testamento e nem um minuto antes. Sei que isso não lhe parece justo...

- Justo! Isso é um absurdo! Ridículo! Completamente descabido! Como espera que eu encontre um marido para ela?

Ele apontou o indicador na direção de Pansy. Todos os olhares se voltaram para ela. Pansy ergueu-se e o fitou.

- O que está acontecendo, Draco? Por que está apontando para mim e falando de maridos? Sabe que não tenho a menor intenção de me casar.

- Você não ouviu, Pansy?

- Não... – Ela admitiu envergonhada - Estava distraída e... sei que o testamento se refere à sua herança e não à minha.

- Bem, mas agora é diferente.

- De que modo... e por que suas tias estão rindo... e por que todos estão olhando para mim como se eu fosse um cavalo em uma exposição?

Draco expeliu o ar com força.

- Ainda não consigo acreditar que isso seja verdade. Jennings, você tem certeza?

O advogado sustentou uma folha de papel.

- Está tudo aqui.

- Mas o que tem tudo isso a ver comigo? - Pansy perguntou. - Alguém pode fazer o favor de me dizer?

- Meu pai impôs condições sobre as nossas heranças. A minha depende da sua.

- Que condições?

- Que você se case antes do dia primeiro de fevereiro!

- O quê?! - gritou ela, sentindo um rubor subir-lhe às faces - Eu, me casar? Mas isso é absurdo! É por isso que está rindo, Tom?

- Recuso-me a responder a tal pergunta - replicou ele, ajeitando as mechas negras.

Pansy estreitou os olhos.

- E o que Tom tem a ver com tudo isto? Diga-me, Draco!

- Se não se casar até o dia primeiro de fevereiro deste ano, sua fortuna inteira passará para as mãos do sr. Riddle – informou Draco.

Pansy sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem. Alcançou lady Black e apoiou-se em seu braço.

- Agüente firme, minha querida - disse Bella. - O que está fazendo? Tenha cuidado ou eu vou... Oh, querida! Santo Deus!

Pansy desabou no chão.

- Casar? - murmurou ela, olhando para as faces que formavam um círculo perfeito acima de sua cabeça. - Não posso me casar...

- Com essas palavras, empalideceu e perdeu a consciência.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo ****III**

Várias horas depois, quando as tias de Draco se recolheram para o tradicional descanso da tarde, Pansy julgou estar recuperada do choque e saiu à procura de Draco. Chorara muito durante a tarde. Seus sonhos maravilhosos de uma vida inteira findaram súbita e abruptamente. Agora não sabia o que esperar do futuro e o simples pensamento de arrumar um marido a fazia estremecer.

Entretanto, ainda lhe restara um fio de esperança de que algo poderia ser feito para libertá-los daquela desagradável situação. Passara horas ponderando algumas idéias e pretendia apresentá-las a Draco, se conseguisse encontrá-lo.

Decidida, caminhou pelos longos corredores da mansão. A sala de bilhar estava vazia, assim como a biblioteca e todos os quartos de hóspedes. Mas não se deu por vencida e por fim encontrou-o no terraço, lendo um livro de Shakespeare.

- Dentro de mais alguns instantes não terá luz suficiente para continuar a leitura - disse ela, puxando um xale espesso sobre os ombros.

- É verdade. Já tive que fazer um esforço enorme para enxergar durante os últimos minutos. - Ele fez uma pausa. - Como está se sentindo, Pansy? Sua... quero dizer, nossa... situação não me saiu da mente um segundo sequer.

Pansy puxou uma cadeira e se acomodou.

- Não me lembro de me sentir tão triste em toda a minha vida. Derramei mais lágrimas esta tarde do que a querida Bella teria chorado em um ano. Não posso acreditar que seu pai, a quem eu tanto amei, decidiu me consignar um destino tão infame.

Draco fechou o volume e esfregou a testa.

- É um mistério.

- Eu queria mesmo discutir esse assunto. Acha que podemos recorrer judicialmente?

- Eu sim, mas você não. Meu pai era seu único tutor e só ele teria plenos poderes para agir. Terá de se casar.

- Muito bem. – Ela deu um longo suspiro - Quer se casar comigo, Draco?

- Como? – Ele perguntou espantado.

Pansy inclinou-se para frente e pousou a mão sobre o braço dele.

- Poderíamos nos casar e nos separar depois de algumas semanas. Eu herdaria minha fortuna, compraria meu navio, contrataria a tripulação e você nunca mais ouviria falar de mim!

- Oh Pansy, se era só isso esqueça! Haveria um terrível escândalo, eu não me importaria nem um pouco, mas e minhas tias, tios, primos? Teria coragem de lhes causar tamanha decepção?

- Sim - respondeu ela, sentindo um nó na garganta outra vez. - Não tenho culpa da fatalidade que se abateu sobre mim. Eu amava seu pai. Dediquei-me a lorde Malfoy como uma filha e ele me legou tamanho sofrimento...

Draco baixou a voz e cobriu a mão de Pansy com a sua de modo envolvente.

- Teria coragem de ferir os outros com tanta facilidade?

Duas lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto feminino.

- Sim - respondeu, num fio de voz.

- Não acredito nisso. Você pode ser tudo, menos cruel.

Pansy fitou-o, surpresa. Draco lhe fizera um elogio, algo que nunca acontecera antes.

- Está sendo muito amável...

- Você foi um anjo para meu pai.

De repente, Draco levou a mão dela até os lábios e beijou-lhe os dedos.

Uma sensação de formigamento alastrou-se como as águas de um rio pelo braço dela, deixando-a toda arrepiada. Estava atordoa da. Algo tão aprazível despertou dentro dela que sentiu dificuldade de respirar.

- Por que fez isso? – perguntou puxando a mão.

Draco fitou-a, como se não soubesse o que tinha feito. Em seguida, levantou-se, com semblante carregado.

- Não sei. Suponho que por mera compaixão, só isso. Espero que não tenha se ofendido.

- Não, mas foi estranho. Muito estranho, de fato.

Ele parecia repentinamente ofendido.

- Peço que me perdoe, Pansy. Não quis ferir sua sensibilidade.

- Oh, que tolice, Draco. Sabe que não sou uma moça sensível.

- Então, por que ficou tão irritada? Beijei sua mão. Cavalheiros costumam agir dessa forma.

Pansy sorriu.

- Não comigo.

- Bem, agiriam se você desse um jeito nessas mechas rebeldes, como, por exemplo, prendê-las com uma fita. E também se não se comportasse como um rapazote em todas as situações.

- É assim que você me vê?

- Sim - respondeu ele, sucinto.

- Como posso encontrar um marido, então? Oh, Draco, por favor, case-se comigo! Nada poderia ser mais simples e acho que sua família entenderia e não colocaria empecilhos.

- Então não conhece minhas tias?

- Poderíamos nos casar em sigilo.

Draco deixou escapar um suspiro exasperado.

- Está esquecendo que um divórcio, no meu caso, requereria um ato do Parlamento.

- Oh, Deus, eu não havia pensado nisso... - Pansy reclinou-se na cadeira. - Então estou perdida!

- Não necessariamente. Nunca considerou a possibilidade de encontrar um amor e casar-se? Estou decidido a encontrar um bom marido para você. Tenho certeza de que não vai achar o casamento assim tão detestável.

- Mas não terei liberdade para fazer o que quero.

- O homem certo poderá lhe conceder toda a liberdade que deseja.

- Até mesmo desfrutar um banho turco no Oriente?

- É isso que você quer? - perguntou Draco, com uma ex pressão inescrutável nos olhos cinzentos.

- Claro. E uma centena de outras coisas que causariam palpitações até mesmo no mais forte dos homens. Diga-me se eu estiver errada. Permitiria que sua esposa viajasse para a Turquia e tomasse banho como os nativos fazem?

Draco tentou imaginar a srta. Aimeé em tal situação. A delicada e angelical criatura estremecia à mera menção de uma viagem pelo mar.

- Para ser honesto, nunca pensei muito sobre isso.

- Então, deixe-me fazer-lhe a mesma pergunta, mas de uma maneira diferente. Se eu fosse sua esposa, me permitiria tal liberdade?

Ele ficou muito sério e depois sorriu.

- Suponho que sim. Mas eu a conheço há tempo suficiente para saber que isso a agradaria.

- Draco, você me deixa confusa. Por que está sendo tão amável?

Ele a estudou por alguns momentos, sem responder. Realmente, era raro o dia em que não discutiam. Mais rara ainda era a sensação de cumplicidade que os envolvia naquele momento.

- Talvez eu esteja sendo apenas egoísta - disse por fim. - Afinal, até que você se case, não posso assumir o controle de Barton e discutir com o sr. Jennings sobre os negócios de importação. Não pode imaginar como isso me irrita.

- Compreendo. Deve ser terrível ser tratado como uma criança em vez... bem, como um homem de vinte e seis anos. A despeito de seu motivo, aprecio o fato de não ter me atormentado. Acho que eu não agüentaria.

- A verdade, Pansy, é que nunca a vi tão triste em toda minha vida. Devo confessar que não gosto de vê-la dessa maneira... Sinto muito.

Pansy deixou escapar um profundo suspiro.

- A culpa não é sua. Apenas, não consigo acreditar que seu pai pudesse ser tão cruel... logo comigo.

Dizendo isso, ela se ergueu, e, antes que desabasse a chorar, pediu licença e saiu. Draco a chamou, com um tom de voz tão terno que só serviu para fazê-la segurar as saias e fugir.

Durante os três dias que se seguiram, Pansy manteve distância de todos. Sabia que as senhoras da família cogitavam cortar-lhe os cabelos, afinar-lhe as sobrancelhas, dar-lhe lições de etiqueta e produzir-lhe um novo guarda-roupa.

Durante a noite caminhava pelos imensos corredores da mansão e a maior parte do dia passava cavalgando. Chorara mais naqueles dias do que qualquer mulher por certo choraria durante toda uma existência e mais do que acreditara ser capaz de chorar. Sentia como se sua vida tivesse terminado e, com ela, seus sonhos dourados. Mas não havia nada a ser feito, a não ser aceitar seu terrível destino e resignar-se com o fato de que em breve estaria nas mãos das tias de Draco para se tornar, finalmente, uma dama.

Na manhã do quarto dia, apresentou-se pela primeira vez, após a leitura do testamento, na sala de café da manhã, onde a família inteira se encontrava reunida, partilhando uma mesa farta de iguarias. Todos os olhos se voltaram para ela, seguidos de várias saudações enviadas em sua direção. Pansy estranhou a atitude das tias de Draco, que desviaram o olhar para o sobrinho e o fitaram como se esperassem que ele fizesse algum pronunciamento.

Observou-o sem entender muito bem o que estava acontecendo, até que o lorde franzindo o cenho, falou finalmente:

- Insisto que esperem que Pansy tome o café-da-manhã.

Encantada com tanta compreensão, ela curvou os lábios num sorriso de gratidão. Por certo, Draco fora o motivo que impedira as tias de Draco de atormentá-la durante todos aqueles dias. Ago ra, restava-lhe apenas o prazer de tomar o último café-da-manhã em liberdade, antes que tudo mudasse.

Oh, como a vida às vezes podia ser complicada! Enquanto se sentia a mais infeliz das criaturas sobre a face da Terra, seis senhoras quase explodiam numa espécie de eufórica excitação, da qual ela era o principal motivo.

Quando tomou o último gole de café lançou um olhar de agradecimento a Draco. O sorriso que ele lhe retribuiu era solidário e esperançoso. Ela também sorriu e virou-se para as tias de Draco.

- Bem, por que perder mais tempo se preciso arrumar um marido?

Foi como se o céu tivesse aberto as portas e libertado mil pombas, tão espetacular foi o coro de exclamações que reverberou pelas paredes do aposento. Um por um, todos os cavalheiros retiraram-se da sala, impelidos pela necessidade de escapar a tamanha comoção feminina.

Pansy passou a semana seguinte inteira em uma espécie de agonia continuada. Os homens haviam sido banidos de Barton e acompanharam Draco em uma cavalgada até Sunsex.

De sua parte, sentia-se feliz por eles terem partido. Dessa forma, seus gritos de dor, quando lhe arrancaram os pêlos das sobrancelhas, não poderiam ser ouvidos ecoando pelos corredores da mansão. Jamais imaginara ser possível existir tortura como aquela.

Suas longas madeixas negras como a mais sombria noite foram escovadas e aparadas. Lady Eleanor quis cortá-las bem curtas, mas as outras não concordaram.

No entanto, a mulher era teimosa e, dessa forma, boa parte de seus cabelos foi desbastada.

Como se isso não fosse o bastante, quando a costureira chegou com um baú carregado de sedas, cetins, morins, cambraias, musselinas e tules, Pansy fora obrigada a permanecer de pé por horas a fio. Foi medida, pesada e comprimida em um espartilho que a fez sentir-se como um ganso de Natal.

Parada em frente a tantas senhoras, especialmente quando o assunto era em torno de seus atributos físicos, sentia suas faces corarem como um forte pôr-do-sol de verão. Nunca prestara muita atenção às suas formas, mas com aquele espartilho que lhe empinava os seios e os comprimia um contra o outro, percebeu que se tornavam tão avantajados que, ao olhar para baixo, ela não conseguia ver os próprios pés.

Naquele momento, o pânico a golpeou.

- Não, não e não! - gritou para a costureira e suas ajudantes.

Em seguida, virou-se e correu para seu quarto. Os pés descalços batiam de encontro ao piso de madeira, enquanto ela cruzava o aposento em direção à cama, onde se atirou sobre o colchão e afundou a cabeça nos travesseiros. Quando por fim se ergueu, deparou-se com sua imagem no espelho e percebeu as mudanças que haviam feito nela. Os cabelos negros estavam presos com vários laços de fita, e as sobrancelhas não passavam de duas linhas finas. Tocou sua face e desejou saber para onde tinha ido Pansy Parkinson. Mais uma vez uma imensa tristeza se abateu sobre ela.

Uma hora mais tarde, lady Black encontrou-a sentada no escuro, com as fitas dos cabelos arrancadas.

- Está se sentindo bem? Não é de admirar que tenha tido um ataque de histeria, com tanta gente à sua volta fazendo comentários a seu respeito, como se você não passasse de uma estátua. Sinto muito, querida. Só queremos o seu bem.

- Eu sei, tia Bella.

- Providenciarei para que seu jantar seja servido aqui.

- Eu agradeço.

Na manhã seguinte, com o ânimo restabelecido, Pansy conseguiu ser mais paciente com os esforços renovados das tias de Draco para transformá-la numa dama refinada.

- O que mais é necessário? - perguntou lady Ludmila.

- Ela caminha igual a um elefante - respondeu Julie.

- O que podemos fazer? - indagou lady Eleanor.

Pansy virou-se para as senhoras que lhe fizeram as críticas.

Pelo visto, afinar as sobrancelhas e usar um espartilho não iria satisfazer aquelas mulheres. Ela se aproximou de lady Black, cuja expressão estava tão ansiosa que parecia prestes a chorar.

- E você o que acha, Bella?

A dama comprimiu os lábios e suspirou fundo.

- Oh, minha querida, sei que corro o risco de ofendê-la, mas você está parecendo um urso igual a um que vi uma vez na aldeia de Barton.

Quando as outras concordaram com aquela avaliação, Pansy limitou-se a encará-las. Caminhar era caminhar. Não fazia a menor idéia do que elas pretendiam. Então, sentou-se e aguardou. Para ser franca, já começava a se sentir como um urso.

De repente, viu-se jogada de volta às mãos de lady Eleanor.

- Venha, Pansy. Quero que tente isto.

- Ela pediu às irmãs que a ajudassem a esvaziar os bules de chá que se encontravam em uma bandeja sobre a mesa. Em seguida, instruiu sua pupila a caminhar pela sala equilibrando a bandeja.

- Está sentindo a rigidez de sua coluna?

- Sim.

- É como deve se sentir entrando em um salão.

- Tem certeza de que não estou parecendo uma vassoura?

Lady Eleanor sorriu.

- Não, está se saindo muito bem. Como se sente?

- Estranha, como se tivesse um poste nas minhas costas.

Pansy continuou caminhando de um lado para o outro e de repente ouviu o burburinho de vozes cessar.

- Não posso acreditar - comentou Julie.

- Você conseguiu, Eleanor?

- Sim, de fato - disse Ludmila.

- Posso parar agora? - indagou Pansy, começando a sentir os braços cansados.

- Não! - as senhoras responderam em uníssono.

- Não, até que suas costas se acostumem com a postura correta - explicou lady Eleanor. - Se seus braços estiverem cansados, pode relaxá-los, mas só por um breve momento.

Resignada, continuou caminhando muito ereta e se sentindo como uma equilibrista num picadeiro. Não estava prestando atenção à conversa das irmãs, mas, ao ouvir que elas deliberavam sobre qual das mais recentes favoritas de lorde Draco receberia maiores atenções, desacelerou o passo.

- Aposto em lady Aimeé Waldorf - disse Constance.

- Oh, não - respondeu Eleanor. - Ela não fará nada por Barton.

- Pode não fazer por Barton, mas acredito que fará por Draco. Ele está apaixonado pela moça - opinou Julie.

- Não, não está! - exclamou Jane calorosamente. - Você pensa assim porque é amiga pessoal da mãe dela. Qualquer um pode ver que ele está enamorado de lady Rochelle Poulaine e, afinal, qual homem não estaria? É sem dúvida a mais bonita de todas as moças que o rodeiam. Aposto cinco libras que Draco vai escolhê-la para sua noiva!

- Você vai perder - preconizou lady Ludmila. - Ele está destinado para lady Olivia Benson.

- Olivia! - gritaram Julie e Jane ao mesmo tempo.

- Oh, santo Deus, aquele varapau! - desdenhou lady Eleanor.

A essa altura, Pansy estava contente por ter sido ignorada. Dessa forma, pôde colocar a bandeja sobre a mesa, servir-se de uma xícara de chá e descansar os pés em uma cadeira próxima, escutando a variedade de descrições sobre as candidatas ao coração de Draco.

Das três, conhecia apenas lady Aimeé, que era muito bonita e recatada, mas concordava com a opinião de lady Ludmila de que a moça não tinha nada na cabeça, mesmo que caminhasse como uma rainha. Então, foi com algum interesse que ouviu as mulheres falarem sobre Olivia Benson, que, segundo elas, era muito alta, com olhos esverdeados e tinha o hábito de dobrar os joelhos ligeiramente para parecer mais baixa que os cavalheiros. Quanto a Rochelle Poulaine, todas concordavam que era um pouco mais inteligente que lady Aimeé, possuía extraordinários olhos azuis, mas gostava de ser a dona da verdade em todos os assuntos.

Pansy reclinou-se para trás e sorveu o chá, satisfeita. Todas as lições dos últimos dias foram completamente deixadas de lado. Porém, sua tranqüilidade terminou quando lady Black exclamou:

- Pansy! Santo Deus! O que está fazendo?

Ela colocou a xícara de volta na mesa, levantou-se depressa e mais uma vez pegou a bandeja.

Passada uma hora, outro assunto distraiu-a de seus esforços para manter a coluna ereta.

- Mas sábado é muito cedo! - exclamou Julie.

- Ela não tem muito tempo - lembrou lady Eleanor. - Deve casar-se antes do dia primeiro de fevereiro, o que significa que deve viajar para Londres o mais breve possível. Temos apenas três dias.

Pansy virou-se e entregou a bandeja a lady Black.

- Do que vocês estão falando?

- Eleanor deseja dar um sarau no sábado para que você possa praticar o que aprendeu.

Caminhar em um salão de baile destituído de convidados era uma coisa. E caminhar em um salão de baile abarrotado de gente e ainda manter a dignidade, a postura e o comportamento era outra bem diferente.

Pansy sorriu. Talvez estivesse aprendendo, talvez elas tivessem êxito em transformá-la em uma dama, mas ela conseguiria encontrar, antes do primeiro dia de fevereiro, um noivo que não a irritasse e nem se apoderasse de sua herança?


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo ****IV**

- Os cavalheiros estão chegando - anunciou lady Eleanor, com um sorriso que suavizava suas feições normalmente severas.

Pansy sentiu um aperto no estômago. Uma chuva torrencial havia encharcado o solo no início da manhã e as mulheres não tinham certeza se Draco, os tios e o sr. Riddle chegariam a tempo de desfrutar o sarau. Com a notícia de lady Eleanor veio o fim das antigas ansiedades, mas também o começo de novas.

Toda vez que se olhava no espelho Pansy se beliscava para se certificar de que a imagem refletida era ela mesma. Jamais pensara que pudesse parecer tão diferente, apenas pelo simples fato de ter cortado as pontas dos cabelos, afinado as sobrancelhas e estar usando uma maquiagem leve para deixar o rosto mais corado. Claro que também trajava um adorável vestido azul-safira à moda do Império que lhe valorizava as formas. A maior dificuldade, no entanto, era se acostumar com as peças de seu novo guarda-roupa. Elas haviam es colhido roupas de cores vibrantes a fim de realçar-lhe a beleza natural.

No início, discordara das escolhas das tias de Draco, mas ago ra, sentada em frente ao espelho, tinha de admitir que jamais es tivera tão bem, tão diferente e tão bonita! O que Draco pensaria dela? Esperava que ele não fizesse piadas à sua custa. Claro que não tinha motivos para acreditar que isso aconteceria, o lorde era um cavalheiro educado e não se comportaria de maneira tão rude. Mas, por outro lado, o provocara durante tantos anos que não o culparia se agora ele quisesse se vingar.

Mais uma vez, arregalou bem os olhos e se admirou no espelho. Era um milagre, realmente!

- Podemos nos transferir para a sala de estar? - sugeriu lady Ludmila. - Suponho que os cavalheiros se juntarão a nós assim que puderem e eu gostaria de desfrutar um copo de xerez antes que eles cheguem. - Aquela última sugestão pôs todas as senhoras em movimento.

Pansy se ergueu da cadeira, alisou a seda azul do vestido e deu um puxão final nas luvas pretas. Sentia-se estranha, como se pela primeira vez na vida fizesse parte da sociedade na qual nas cera. E havia um sentimento de conforto naquela sensação, que a agradava e surpreendia ao mesmo tempo.

Quinze minutos depois, sentou-se ao lado das tias de Draco em um dos confortáveis aposentos da mansão, a sala de estar verde, como era conhecida, e que era a sua favorita. As paredes eram recobertas por estantes de carvalho. Algumas mesas de madeira e cadeiras dispostas em pequenos grupos conferiam ao ambiente um clima bastante íntimo e aconchegante. Passara muitas horas felizes com lorde Malfoy naquele cômodo.

Tomava um gole de xerez e relembrava suas conversas com o conde, quando lady Black entrou.

- Onde está nossa querida Pansy? - perguntou, olhando de semblante em semblante.

Ela usava uma peliça preta, apropria da ao seu estado de luto, e um gorro da mesma cor.

- Sei que deveria ter me vestido apropriadamente para o jantar, mas estou curiosa para vê-la. Onde ela está? Oh! Vejo que temos convidados - disse, olhando em sua direção. - Nós já nos conhecemos?

- Acredito que sim, tia Bella, e bastante! - respondeu Pansy.

Os olhos castanhos de lady Black se arregalaram, surpresos.

- Santo Deus! Confesso que estou precisando de óculos, mas de fato não a reconheci. Oh, minha querida! Como está encantadora! Elegantíssima! Linda! - Ela colocou a mão no peito. - Oh, estou vendo tudo rodar... Acho que vou desmaiar... - conseguiu dizer antes de desabar no chão.

- Céus! - exclamou lady Eleanor, ao ver a irmã desacordada. - Acho que em todos estes anos, depois de tantas ameaças, nossa querida Bella teve um bom motivo para desfalecer.

A constatação de que sua mudança de aparência era tão pro funda fez Pansy sentir uma onda de temor. Aquela não era a vida que escolhera para si. Não pertencia àquele mundo. Por certo, se fosse uma pessoa mais determinada, simplesmente teria virado as costas à sua herança e se lançado no mundo, com a intenção de sobreviver pelos próprios meios. Porém, não se sentia capaz de tomar tal resolução. O mundo era um lugar impiedoso para mulheres sem posses, como lorde Malfoy bem sabia quando fizera aquelas terríveis estipulações à herança dela.

Lady Black recobrou a consciência depressa e, após sentar-se durante alguns minutos e tomar um cálice de xerez, sua face retomou à cor rósea habitual.

Alguns minutos depois, Draco foi o primeiro dos cavalheiros a entrar na sala de estar. Sua expressão era bastante agradável, amigável mesmo, mas quando seu olhar pousou em Pansy, empalideceu e exclamou:

- Meu Deus! - Cruzando a sala na direção dela, perguntou: - Isto é possível? É você mesma, Pansy?

Ela se curvou em uma rápida e graciosa mesura e se ergueu em seguida.

- Srta. Parkinson, a seu dispor, milorde.

O conde a encarou durante algum tempo.

- Sempre achei, ou pelo menos, sempre acreditei que você poderia se transformar em uma jóia rara. Está de parabéns por isso.

- Eu não fiz nada. Deve oferecer seus elogios às suas tias que se esmeraram durante toda a semana, esperando me deixar apresentável.

- E você está - respondeu ele, franzindo as sobrancelhas. - Até mesmo...o modo como caminha.

- Elas me fizeram carregar bandejas pesadas para aprender a me equilibrar corretamente.

Draco sorriu e, naquele momento, quando as feições bonitas se suavizaram, Pansy sentiu a respiração presa na garganta. Santo Deus! Perdera a conta de quantas vezes o vira ao longo de sua existência. Então, por que se sentia daquele modo?

Por alguns instantes, seus olhares se sustentaram e as estranhas sensações voltaram a incomodá-la. Sentia um aperto no estômago e os joelhos trêmulos pareciam não agüentar o peso de seu corpo. O que aquilo significava? Seria dessa maneira que Draco se com portava quando estava com as moças que o cercavam, ou talvez só com aquelas que ele pretendia conquistar? Aquele olhar sedutor, famoso nos círculos sociais e tão fatal para os corações femininos. Parecia estar no auge de sua capacidade de impacto, o que era comprovado pela pulsação rápida de seu sangue. É claro que a idéia, por mais absurda que fosse, de que poderia estar suscetível ao charme e à masculinidade de Draco, a afetou, e Pansy começou a rir com vontade até perceber o olhar de cansaço que todas as tias de Draco lhe dirigiam. Depressa, recuperou a compostura e limitou-se apenas a curvar os lábios num sorriso.

- Desculpe-me, mas não pude evitar o riso. É esse o seu olhar sedutor que conquista tantas damas? - perguntou com uma pitada de inocência.

- O meu o quê?

- Draco! - interferiu lady Black, chamando-o. - Esta mos tentando mostrar à nossa querida Pansy como deve se comportar.

Mas o nobre reverteu sua atenção de volta a Pansy.

- O meu o quê?

- Você sabe muito bem a que estou me referindo. O seu famoso olhar sedutor faz enorme sucesso entre as damas da alta sociedade.

- Ora, ora - respondeu o conde, com um trejeito familiar nos lábios. - Vejo que minhas tias a prepararam muito bem. Ouvi-la falar das mulheres da alta sociedade com tamanha intimidade é algo que jamais imaginei que fosse acontecer. Não só a felicito, como também a aplaudo.

Pansy fechou as mãos sobre o peito como vira lady Aimeé fazer uma dezena de vezes.

- Eu o ofendi, milorde? - perguntou com um olhar provocante.

Draco não respondeu. Em vez disso, emitiu um muxoxo enfadado e afastou-se. Porém, seus pensamentos permaneceram fixos nela. Pansy sempre tivera o poder de irritá-lo, mas naquela ocasião em particular não o ofendera, exceto talvez pela alusão ridícula ao seu modo de olhar.

Observou-a mover-se e se dirigir ao piano com uma elegância recentemente adquirida. Aquela simples imagem causou uma forte pressão em seu peito. Então, um terrível pensamento apoderou-se de sua mente: aquela seria a reação de todos os cavalheiros que a contemplassem daquele dia em diante. Deveria ficar contente por tal constatação, mas, embora sem saber exatamente por quê, repudiou a idéia.

Desaprovara sua aparência relaxada durante todos aqueles anos, mas pelo menos ela era... autêntica. Depois de uma temporada em Londres, sob os olhares de admiração e galanteios dos melhores partidos da sociedade e caçadores de fortuna, viraria a cabeça completamente. Sem dúvida, se tornaria orgulhosa, talvez até mesmo arrogante, como tantas outras beldades.

Não gostaria que isso acontecesse. Pansy encontrava-se sob sua custódia agora. Até certo ponto, sentia-se responsável por ela, não só por vê-la casada mas também por evitar que sua transformação atual não fosse além do fluxo bonito de seus cabelos negros cascateando em ondas presas no alto da cabeça, ou da maneira graciosa como o vestido azul escuro acentuava-lhe as formas, re velando a beleza de sua figura ou até mesmo como o tecido das luvas pretas aderia aos dedos longos com perfeição.

De repente, lamentou que seus caminhos fossem se separar no começo de fevereiro. Ela se casaria e por certo se mudaria para outro município a fim de começar uma vida nova como esposa e mãe. Sorriu ao pensar que jamais a imaginara em um desses dois papéis. Contudo, de alguma maneira, sabia que ela se sairia bem em ambos.

As lembranças do passado lhe vieram à mente. Pansy não tinha mais que nove ou dez anos, e ele, Draco, devia estar com catorze. Ela o surpreendera tentando roubar um beijo de uma colega de escola. Quando a menina correu, em vez de o censurar, ela lhe pedira um beijo. Draco ficara ao mesmo tempo chocado e movido por aquela atitude inesperada. Perguntara-lhe por quê e ela lhe respondera:

- Porque o conheço muito bem e gostaria que meu primeiro beijo fosse com alguém conhecido.

Enternecido, Draco pensou um pouco e acabou prometendo fazer-lhe a vontade, mas não antes de ela, pelo menos, completar dezoito anos. O tempo havia passado e apagado a lembrança até aquele momento. Ele sorriu, imaginando que não haveria nada melhor do que atender aquele pedido agora, uma circunstância que mais uma vez lembrou-o de que passaria maus bocados para manter a casa livre de pretendentes indesejáveis ou interessados na fortuna de Pansy.

Draco a contemplava de maneira penetrante outra vez, como se pretendesse dominar-lhe assim que tivesse a primeira oportunidade, pensou Pansy. E o mais estranho era que aquele olhar lhe causava um efeito inexplicável, algo que não podia entender, que fazia seu coração bater mais rápido e um calor intenso espalhar-se por todo seu corpo.

Mas isso é ridículo, pensou, desviando o olhar para lady Black. Mesmo depois de tantos anos de convívio, Draco mostrar evidências de ter ficado afetado com ela seria absurdo, ele só estava espantando com a mudança dela. Era muito estranho e, é claro, completamente inconcebível.

Então, continuou com suas caras, bocas e suspiros que agora es capavam de sua pessoa de uma maneira leve e fortuita. Supôs, enquanto continha outro suspiro, que enfim estava se transformando em uma dama.

Uma espécie de arquejo estrangulado a fez virar-se, assim como as damas ao redor, em direção ao som esquisito. Ficou surpresa ao ver Tom Riddle, quase tão branco quanto um cubo de gelo, encarando-a com os olhos escuros arregalados no rosto magro.

- Santo Deus! É você mesma, prima? - perguntou, espantado.

Pansy não pôde evitar o riso, embora tivesse de admitir que o rapaz parecia a ponto de desfalecer.

- Sim. Sou eu mesma.

Ele forçou um sorriso.

- Mas... está tão bela! - Não obtendo resposta, acrescentou: - Que milagre suas benfeitoras operaram em apenas uma semana!

O comentário não era nenhum elogio, pensou Pansy, limitando-se a acenar educadamente, com uma leve inclinação de cabeça.

As palavras seguintes do senhor Tom perderam-se no ar, quando o jantar foi anunciado.

Mais tarde, em pleno sarau, Pansy viu-se cercada pelos mesmos jovens cavalheiros com os quais costumava caçar e pescar desde criança. Mas, dessa vez, os rapazes a olhavam de modo diferente. Ela se abanou com o leque e sorriu, conforme as instruções de lady Constance, mas não sabia se se sentia lisonjeada ou repugnada, embora a última sensação fosse a mais dominante. Custava-lhe assimilar a idéia de que homens feitos, experientes e destemidos, pudessem parecer um rebanho de dóceis carneirinhos, embevecidos com um simples sorriso, um piscar de olhos e um agitar de leque. Realmente, era ridículo!

Já era o bastante, ela pensou enfastiada. Sentia falta dos antigos amigos de infância. Com esse pensamento, fechou o leque e bateu na testa de cada um, não com a delicadeza de uma dama, mas com certa brutalidade, fazendo-os encolher, surpresos.

- O que isso, Pansy? E eu que pensei que tivesse mudado! - reclamou Gregory Goyle. - Que coisa... Amanhã estarei com um galo do tamanho de uma noz.

Pansy não conseguiu mais se controlar. Começou a rir tão alto que todas as tias de Draco lhe lançaram um olhar de censura ao mesmo tempo e pelo menos dois dos rapazes se afastaram aborrecidos.

Ela chorou de tanto rir, ainda mais quando viu a marca de sua arma improvisada impressa na testa de cada um deles. E teria continuado se lady Eleanor não interviesse, pedindo licença aos cavalheiros e levando-a, pelo cotovelo, para um canto afastado.

- Lady Parkinson! - repreendeu num tom severo. - Pare com isso agora mesmo!

- Oh, mas eu não posso - sussurrou, ainda limpando as lágrimas que lhe escorriam pela face. O riso reprimido ganhou força e logo ela ria a valer mais uma vez.

- Basta de tolice! - ordenou lady Eleanor. - Ou não deixarei que a levem para a temporada em Londres.

Aquelas palavras, aliadas à aspereza do tom de voz, causaram- lhe um forte impacto. Não compreendia por que lady Eleanor estava tão inflexível. Afinal, tratava-se apenas de um sarau na casa de Draco e não um baile entre convidados ilustres em Londres.

Então, a mulher voltou a falar.

- Deseja que sua reputação a preceda, lady Parkinson? Londres é um lugar feroz e competitivo, onde muitas mães à caça de um marido para suas filhas, menos bonitas e menos bem-dotadas, ficarão felizes em ver sua imagem destruída. Acredite-me quando digo que estarão prontas para o ataque e felizes em neglígenciá-la nos próximos eventos, até que não seja mais bem-vinda nas altas rodas.

- Peço que me perdoe. Não havia pensado nisso.

- Muito bem. - Lady Eleanor virou-se e acenou para Draco que imediatamente cruzou o aposento para se unir a elas. - Cuide de lady Parkinson. Se for capaz, faça-a comportar-se de maneira correta o restante da noite.

Pansy desviou o olhar de Draco e observou Olivia Benson, a filha primogênita e muito bonita de lady Benson, que imergia a ponta de um lenço em uma taça de champanhe gelada e tocava de leve a contusão na testa de Thomas. Olivia era uma das favoritas de Draco, com quem ele vinha administrando um prolongado flerte. A jovem era alta, possuía expressivos olhos verdes e usava os cachos castanho-claros presos no alto da cabeça por belas fitas de veludo.

Enquanto assistia à doce cena, sentiu um profundo desgosto, em particular, porque aquela era a conduta que esperavam que ela tivesse de agora em diante. Então, caminhou alguns passos, aproximou-se da janela e fitou a escuridão da noite. Muito pouco era visível além do feixe de luz refletido através das vidraças da mansão. Grossas nuvens obliteravam a luminosidade das estrelas e o brilho do luar.

Ao perceber que Draco a seguiu, disse em voz baixa:

- Eu não deveria estar fazendo isso. De fato, não deveria. Farei mil asneiras antes da primeira semana findar.

Ele ficou calado por um momento, então falou num tom jovial:

- Vou gostar de ver, Pansy! Ora, se vou. Acredito que isso irá compensar pelo menos alguns pontos na contagem de seus atos miseráveis ao longo dos últimos dezoito anos.

- Não tenho nada para compensar - replicou ela - já que você sempre superou meus atos miseráveis, como você mesmo disse.

- Oh, eu não fiz tal coisa.

- Não? E quando me derrubou de meu cavalo e me jogou no rio?

- Ah, isso... Mas foi porque você pegou a minha sela recém comprada e a usou, sem ao menos me deixar estreá-la.

- Essa é a questão. Você nunca ficou em desvantagem. Sempre me fez pagar por minhas más ações. Bem, mas agora suponho que estamos quites.

- O que não parece ser muito divertido, não é?

Pansy esboçou um ligeiro sorriso. De repente, percebeu o quanto estava infeliz pela expectativa de ir para Londres e mostrar a todos que era uma dama. Se seu querido lorde Malfoy não tivesse feito aquilo com ela, àquela hora estaria em Bristol procurando o navio certo para comprar.

- Vamos lá, Pansy - sussurrou Draco. - Estava bem melhor antes, não deixando transparecer seus sentimentos e educando suas maneiras. Agora está com uma expressão de quem deseja afundar na terra e nunca mais ser vista.

- E afundaria, se isso significasse não ter que ir para Londres.

- Bem, sempre lhe resta a alternativa de renunciar à sua fortuna e deixá-la para Riddle.

Pansy olhou na direção do primo distante, que se encontrava sentado em um canto da sala com os joelhos elegantemente cruzados.

- Ele está mesmo endividado como ouvi dizer?

- Acho que sim. Está vivendo na expectativa.

- Na expectativa de quê? Que eu me encarregue de pagar as dívidas dele?

- Talvez... Entretanto, ele não a conhece, não é?

- Não! - declarou, dando à voz toda a firmeza de que era capaz.

- Então, faça tudo para não perder sua fortuna. Principalmente, não dê motivos para alimentar os mexericos.

- Tentarei me comportar melhor o resto da noite. Não precisa ficar me vigiando. Eu prometo.

Draco a fitou por alguns instantes e desviou o olhar para lady Olivia, que ainda estava rindo e conversando com Thomas Adcock.

- Vá para junto dela. Pode confiar em mim agora. Na realidade, pretendo fazer a vontade de suas tias e tocar piano para todos vocês.

- Excelente! Sempre apreciei seus dotes ao piano. Estou sendo sincero, Pansy. Você tem talento. - Dizendo isso, Draco se inclinou em sinal de respeito, virou-se e caminhou na direção de lady Olivia Benson.

Atônita, Pansy ficou olhando-o afastar-se. Seria possível que ele estivesse elogiando-a novamente? Santo Deus, aquela era a noite dos milagres! Tudo estava se transformando tão rápido e bem diante de seus olhos.

Embora tenha sorrido ao ver o nobre se aproximar, lady Olivia aparentava estar cautelosa e sempre mal-humorada. Era a primeira vez que Pansy a via e não ficara muito bem impressionada. A moça parecia ter as mesmas intenções de lady Aimeé, no que se referia à fortuna e à posição social do sétimo conde Malfoy.

Ao ver a beldade estender a mão e puxá-lo de modo muito íntimo, irritou-se. Com as emoções à flor da pele, virou-se e acelerou os passos até o piano. Ao sentar-se diante do instrumento, fez uma pausa e olhou outra vez para Draco, que havia tomado assento ao lado de lady Olivia. Ele esboçava um sorriso radiante para a jovem. De repente, todo o ressentimento contido, por estar sendo forçada a tomar um rumo que não desejava para sua vida, aflorou. Mais uma vez, sentiu-se furiosa por ter que abdicar de seus planos por conta das malditas condições impostas à sua herança.

Pousou os dedos sobre as teclas de marfim e pressionou-as com tanta veemência que todos em volta ficaram no mais completo silêncio. Jamais tocara Mozart com tamanha agilidade e rapidez. Quando a sonata terminou, seu desempenho recebeu esfuziantes aplausos, mas sua raiva não havia arrefecido. Curvou-se, agradeceu várias vezes e escapou tão depressa quanto possível, expressando sua necessidade de se retirar por algum tempo. Quando se deu conta estava a caminho dos estábulos. Só havia um remédio para aplacar sua irritação: uma cavalgada sobre o lombo de velho Tobey.

Um jovem cavalariço selava o cavalo, quando Draco apareceu no pátio calçado de pedras, completamente esfalfado.

- Eu a conheço muito bem, Pansy! Pode enganar a todos, menos a mim. O que pensa que está fazendo?

Pansy percebeu que não dispunha de tempo para esperar o rapaz selar o cavalo. Draco poderia facilmente impedi-la. Então, segurou as rédeas e através da larga experiência de uma mulher que vivera sua vida inteira em meio àqueles animais, ergueu a saia até os joelhos e montou o Velho Tobey com a agilidade de um macaco que pula de galho em galho. Dois minutos depois, o ar frio da noite a envolveu. Ouviu Draco chamá-la, até a voz grave e distante ecoar pelas Colinas. Alguns metros à frente, sentiu as faces úmidas e só quando as luzes de Barton desapareceram na escuridão, percebeu que estava chorando.

O conde sentiu uma tristeza tão profunda como se a visse desaparecer em um buraco negro no meio do caminho. Sabia que Pansy, assim como ele, estava infeliz com a vida futura que se delineava para ambos.

- O que houve, Draco? - perguntou lady Black, cruzando o pátio para se unir a ele. - Onde ela foi?

- Venha, tia, vamos voltar ao sarau.

- Mas o que diremos aos convidados? Não podemos dizer que ela foi cavalgar no meio da noite.

- Não, não podemos. Suponho que teremos que dizer simples mente que ela estava com dor de cabeça e foi se deitar.

- Oh, sim, muito bem pensado, Draco. Uma mulher sempre pode recorrer à dor de cabeça para escapar dos escândalos.

- É verdade, mas quando chegarmos a Londres poderemos divulgar amplamente que nossa querida Pansy é propensa a tais achaques?

- E por que faríamos isso? - perguntou a tia com suas maneiras disparatadas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo ****V**

Dois dias mais tarde, Pansy desceu lentamente os degraus de mármore da ampla escadaria. Parecia que estava sonhando, ou melhor, tendo um pesadelo. Não podia acreditar que estava deixando a mansão de Barton, por certo para nunca mais retornar ao lugar onde passara a infância e a única casa que conhecera de fato. Sua partida estava sendo muito diferente do que havia planejado. Em seu esquema original, pensara em sair na calada da noite, após ter deixado uma breve nota, informando que tinha ido a Bristol a fim de comprar seu navio.

Esse simples pensamento a fez sorrir. Entretanto, um segundo depois sentiu uma tristeza familiar que apagou seus pensamentos, restando-lhe apenas a triste realidade da morte de seu querido lorde Malfoy.

Um vento fresco trouxe o cheiro da chuva que se aproximava. Ali no pátio de pedra, criados se movimentavam para lá e para cá entre três carruagens. A viagem para Londres sempre significara um evento importante. Era estranho pensar que jamais desejara ir à metrópole antes, pelo menos essa para qual partiria.

Ao alcançar o último degrau, seus pensamentos se voltaram para o sr. Riddle, que deixara Barton no dia anterior, logo após o sarau. Quanto a isso, sentia-se bastante afortunada, visto que nutria muito pouco afeto e nenhum respeito pelo moço. Seu parente mais próximo chegara e partira, sem sequer lhe dirigir uma palavra de cortesia.

Nesse instante, lady Black a chamou:

- Pansy, minha querida, você se lembrou de pegar um lenço e seus sais de cheiro?

- Sim, tia Bella.

- Oh, por favor, pare de me chamar por esse apelido terrível.

- Mas eu sempre a chamei assim.

- Você é uma menina levada, sempre foi. - O tome severo logo foi amolecido pelo sorriso habitual, enquanto a velha senhora se virava para instruir um dos criados a carregar a bagagem cor retamente.

Pansy teria saído para o pátio, mas lady Black ainda tinha algo mais a lhe dizer.

- Erga-se. Está se inclinando outra vez. Parece até uma ma nivela de bomba.

Ela endireitou os ombros e comprimiu o estômago como lhe fora ensinado em suas lições durante a semana. Ao mesmo tempo, fez uma careta, mas era tarde demais para surtir efeito. Lady Black já havia se virado para repreender uma das criadas que ou sara derrubar uma frasqueira de mão na sua frente.

- Por que está tão mal-humorada, Pansy? - A voz de Draco interrompeu-lhe os pensamentos.

Virou-se para fitá-lo e por um longo momento esqueceu-se do mundo ao redor, admirando apenas a beleza e a perfeição daquela figura aristocrática. O porte altivo e a presença magnética dominaram o ambiente. O casaco escuro jogado sobre os ombros largos acentuava-lhe a masculinidade. Uma leve vertigem pareceu acompanhar sua avaliação e só com muito esforço foi capaz de responder à sua pergunta.

- É a tia Bella. Desde ontem, depois que sua família deixou Barton, sentiu-se na obrigação de cuidar de mim e não me dá um minuto de sossego.

- Isso não é tão ruim assim - disse ele, com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

- É mesmo? E se eu lhe disser... - Agarrou-o pelo braço e o puxou para um canto afastado -...que sua tia me disse logo após o café da manhã que eu devia ser cautelosa com o assédio dos cavalheiros, já que é provável que tentem roubar-me um beijo, na primeira oportunidade.

- O quê? - perguntou Draco, esboçando um largo sorriso de deboche.

- Sim, foi exatamente isso que ela disse. Então, sinto-me compelida a lhe perguntar se isso é verdade?

- Receio que seja... quase verdade. Talvez deva lhe dar alguns conselhos eu mesmo.

- Não, imploro que não o faça! Já ouvi mais conselhos esta última semana do que meu cérebro é capaz de agüentar.

- Eu imaginei. Minhas tias são incansáveis. Mas diga-me, sente-se preparada para a temporada em Londres?

Ela encolheu os ombros.

- Suponho que sim. Não aprecio muito a idéia de partir, como é do seu conhecimento, mas esse assunto está me atormentando desde o café-da-manhã. Draco, você sabe que não tenho nenhuma experiência. E... bem, lembro-me muito bem de uma vez, quando eu era muito jovem, que pedi que me beijasse e você prometeu que me beijaria.

Os olhos dele se estreitaram ao fitá-la.

- Ei, espere! - disse sorrindo mais uma vez. - Não está me pedindo que a beije agora, está?

- Bem... na verdade estou sim. Você não nutre nenhum sentimento especial por mim, nem eu por você. Logo seria perfeito e não custaria nada. Não quero que os cavalheiros que vão me cortejar percebam que eu nunca beijei ninguém. Sei que isso pode parecer ridículo, mas nunca dei atenção a esses assuntos como deveria e agora, de repente, me deparo com a obrigação de arrumar um ma rido em apenas uns meses. A maioria das moças... oh, não importa. Deixe para lá...

- Pobre Pansy - lamentou, deixando escapar um suspiro pesa roso. - Pretendia estar a caminho do mar e, em vez disso, vai para Londres. Claro que eu a beijarei. Afinal de contas, promessa é promessa.

- Então você se lembra?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

- Sim.

- Excelente! - exclamou ela, lançando o gorro que usava para o lado, como se fosse um velho brinquedo.

Pansy permaneceu imóvel, esperando que ele lhe depositas se um leve beijo nos lábios. Porém, não estava preparada para as sensações que a dominaram quando o conde se aproximou e estreitou-a nos braços delicadamente, exibindo toda a sua vasta experiência com as mulheres.

- Oh... - murmurou, sentindo-se paralisada.

Então, ele apoderou-se de seus lábios.

À primeira sensação de pressão, a mente de Pansy ainda se encontrava bastante alerta e pôde enumerar as várias qualidades do que estava experimentando. A boca de Draco era macia e úmida, mas não de um modo desagradável. Os braços fortes a seguravam com firmeza e podia sentir o tórax musculoso pressionando-lhe os seios. Ele cheirava a loção de barba e alguma coisa mais que parecia ser óleo de arma.

Então, algo estranho aconteceu. Sentiu-se tonta e inebriada. Seu cérebro parou de funcionar completamente. Em vez disso, como se os céus se abrissem, transportou-se a um maravilhoso mundo de doçura e encantamento, do mesmo modo como se sentia quando lia a poesia de Byron. Era como se a magia crepitasse sobre ela, permitindo-lhe ser tudo aquilo que não era. O pequeno crepitar transformou-se em explosões e de repente sentiu como se seu corpo inteiro estivesse em chamas, queimando-a e despertando-lhe a existência de um sentimento inesperado e jamais experimentado antes.

Quanto tempo o beijo durou, não sabia precisar, mas lhe pareceu uma eternidade.

Quando Draco se afastou, havia uma ruga de preocupação entre suas sobrancelhas.

Pansy piscou, várias vezes, tentando enxergá-lo como ele sempre fora, somente o seu adversário em inúmeras discussões. Porém, não foi capaz. Algo parecia ter mudado, talvez para sempre. Mas o quê?

- É sempre assim? - perguntou, num fio de voz.

A cabeça dele se moveu lentamente de um lado para o outro.

O conde parecia tão aturdido quanto ela.

- Não? - perguntou outra vez.

- Não, nem sempre.

- Só às vezes?

- Acho que sim.

- Bem - disse ela, suspirando fundo. - Eu gostaria de beijar mais.

- O quê? - inquiriu Draco, com uma expressão preocupada. Não podia acreditar que ela tenha dito tal coisa.

Ela o olhou, com semblante carregado.

- Draco, o que está acontecendo com você? Por certo, não acha que estou errada, não é? Sabe que terei que me casar muito em breve!

Como poderia explicar algo que nem ele sabia? O simples pensamento de ver outros homens tomando Pansy nos braços e beijando-a do modo como ele a beijou o perturbou a ponto de sentir vontade de trancá-la em um quarto e esperar que ela amadurecesse mais, digamos uns... trinta ou quarenta anos!

Para ser franco, quando ela lhe perguntara se beijar era sempre igual, não fora totalmente sincero. Em toda sua vida jamais sentira emoção semelhante, como se tivesse sido transportado para outra dimensão ao beijar uma mulher. Subitamente lembrou-se do dia em que a abraçara nos estábulos para confortá-la e percebeu como aquele corpo feminino se ajustava ao dele com perfeição. Era assim que descreveria o beijo que trocaram minutos antes, perfeito! Mas como isso seria possível se era apenas Pansy que havia beijado e não uma de suas favoritas?

Não fazia a menor idéia do que estava acontecendo. Não era capaz de explicar por que beijá-la fora como cavalgar em um campo aberto, montado em um cavalo veloz, com o vento a acariciar lhe as faces. Sentia o coração apertado outra vez com a mesma intensidade com que havia sido capturado ao chegar de viagem dias atrás e vê-la tão transformada.

Essa seria a resposta para tantas dúvidas? Tê-la beijado fora tão extraordinário porque Pansy estava mudada?

Perdido em pensamentos, Draco não se deu conta de que ainda a segurava nos braços. Então, começou a libertá-la lentamente e percebeu que ela, de repente, parecia cautelosa, até mesmo desconfiada.

- O que houve? - perguntou, curioso.

- Nada. Quero dizer... Você me pareceu muito estranho... per plexo, eu diria.

-Talvez esteja apenas um pouco confuso, é isso.

Pansy endireitou os ombros.

- Bem, mas eu não estou. Pretendo arrumar uma dúzia de namorados e beijá-los todos. Talvez até escolha meu futuro marido baseada em sua habilidade de saber beijar. Oh, Draco, eu adorei!

-Pansy Parkinson! -esbravejou ele - Prometa-me ago ra mesmo que não fará tal coisa! Não pode sair por aí encorajando os homens a beijá-la. Sua reputação em questão de semanas estaria totalmente arruinada e nenhum cavalheiro que se preze pensaria em desposá-la.

- Então é isso que estou procurando? Um cavalheiro que se preze?

- Claro que sim! E terá que ter a paciência de uma santa! Agora pare de falar tolices.

Pansy alcançou o gorro e o colocou de volta na cabeça. Es tava feliz por suas palavras o terem feito voltar a ser como era. Não sabia por quê, mas logo após o beijo, quando ele a fitou daquele modo tão estranho, sentiu-se apavorada. Não sabia explicar o que acontecera, apenas que, enquanto o nobre a mantinha cativa em seus braços, desejara permanecer lá para sempre, algo que nunca poderia acontecer, afinal, Draco a menosprezava e a re pugnava. Então, percebeu que jamais deveria ter-lhe pedido que a beijasse e pensou sobre o que a teria impulsionado a fazer tal coisa. Teria desejado secretamente beijá-lo durante todos aqueles anos? Não, isso não era possível. Então por quê? Talvez tivesse sido uma tentativa de fingir que pertencia a ele e a Barton de modo a preservar o vínculo com aquela que era a única casa que conhecia? Oh, não estava entendendo nada, só sabia que tudo sobre sua partida naquele dia parecia dolorosamente familiar. Pensou se fora isso que sentira quando era apenas uma menina e deixara sua casa ardendo em um incêndio muitos anos atrás.

- Prometa-me que não vai se comportar de maneira tão incorreta - ordenou Draco pela segunda vez.

- Está bem. Prometo ser cuidadosa e discreta e só beijarei os cavalheiros os quais acredito que poderão me servir como marido.

Draco a encarou e fez uma careta.

- Muito bem. Fico satisfeito em ouvi-la falar assim.

- Oh, acredito que sim.

- Não pense nem por um momento, minha querida, que eu não a estarei vigiando.

- Oh, Draco - disse ela, afastando-se dos braços dele. - Agora você está começando a falar igual a tia Bella e eu não preciso disso - com essas palavras, encaminhou-se para o hall.

Ele a seguiu com passos lentos. Pansy não havia mudado, nem um pouco. Continuava teimosa, voluntariosa e uma estouvada que agia por impulso. O mais estranho, porém, é que gostou de beijá-la. Não passava de um tolo, concluiu aborrecido. Como qual quer outro homem, virava a cabeça facilmente ao se deparar com olhos adoráveis, um penteado elegante e um traje requintado.

Pansy sempre estivera anos-luz da imagem que ele fazia de uma dama. Não se assemelhava em nada a lady Aimeé ou lady Olivia Benson e tampouco chegava aos pés da elegante e cortês lady Rochelle Poulaine. Essas eram as suas favoritas, as que teriam chance de se tornar a próxima condessa de Malfoy. Jovens que representavam, cada uma a seu modo, a verdadeira noção de refinamento e feminilidade. Pansy não era nada comparada a elas. Mas agora...

Ele olhou para os degraus da escadaria principal. Uma empregada com duas frasqueiras nas mãos descia com extremo cuidado. A imagem da mãe descendo aquelas mesmas escadas, com sua postura graciosa, cabeça erguida e uma expressão amável na face lhe veio à mente. Um sentimento de orgulho estufou-lhe o peito. A bela condessa fora uma boa esposa, excelente mãe e dona de casa. Sempre pensaria nela como o modelo de perfeição pelo qual todas as outras mulheres deveriam ser medidas.

Quando viu Pansy erguer as saias de repente e correr, pulando os degraus de dois em dois, com as pernas expostas até os joelhos, suspirou pesadamente e balançou a cabeça. A moça era de fato uma rapazote! Como sua querida mamãe teria repudiado tal visão. Da mesma maneira que ele repudiava, embora não pudesse deixar de reparar na formosura daqueles tornozelos e panturrilhas bem torneadas.

O súbito silêncio, junto à porta da frente, desviou sua atenção dos degraus. Dois criados, que carregavam uma espécie de baú muito pesado, haviam parado de se movimentar e também a fitavam, mesmerizados. Pareciam estar em completo choque contemplando a cena. Nem sequer piscavam.

Ele não pôde conter o riso.

- Mexam-se! - convocou, num tom de voz firme o suficiente para fazê-los retornar à realidade. Ambos se desculparam e volta ram ao trabalho.

Draco desejou saber como seria a temporada em Londres com Pansy se comportando daquela maneira. Então, caminhou pelo hall de mármore e dirigiu-se ao pátio, onde seu criado se uniu a ele, entregando-lhe o chapéu e as luvas.

- Obrigado, Humphrey. Estamos quase prontos?

- Sim, milorde. - O lacaio se curvou respeitosamente e se afastou para supervisionar o armazenamento das bagagens.

Pansy, por sua vez, tinha plena consciência de que era impróprio para uma dama correr pelos degraus como ela havia feito, mas não se preocupou. Teria tempo de sobra em Londres para se comportar como uma senhorita bem-educada. Por ora, precisava dizer um último adeus aos seus aposentos e fingir por alguns mo mentos que nada havia mudado. Deu uma olhada ao redor do belo quarto decorado em tons de azul floral e sentiu as lágrimas lhe inundarem os olhos. Como desejava continuar vivendo naquele espaço que lhe trazia recordações tão agradáveis!

- Adeus - despediu-se em voz alta.

Naquele simples adeus, veio-lhe a certeza de que tudo mudara realmente. Não havia mais nada a ser feito, a não ser abraçar o futuro da melhor maneira possível.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo ****VI**

Uma vez em Londres, Pansy logo percebeu que a atitude da querida Bella, que mais parecia um cachorro a vigiar um osso, era de fato necessária. No momento em que colocou os pés na extraordinária residência de lorde Malfoy, suas lições de boas maneiras foram retomadas com o rigor de um exército. De modo particular, familiarizou-se bem com um dos instrutores de dança mais talentosos da alta sociedade, _monsieur _Dubois, a quem lady Black contratou não só para ensiná-la a dançar, mas também para aprimorar sua educação na arte de saber comportar-se adequadamente.

No quarto dia após a chegada, lady Black entrou no salão de baile, no qual Pansy praticava alguns passos sozinha e anunciou sua intenção de fazer uma visita importante naquela tarde, novamente sem a sua companhia. Ao ser indagada sobre a natureza da visita, a velha senhora limitou-se a sorrir, recusando-se a responder.

- Você saberá em breve. Sua postura está melhorando, tenho que admitir, mas por que sua mão esquerda tomba toda vez que faz as voltas?

- Não tomba! - replicou convicta. Mesmo que isso fosse verdade, estava farta de receber tantas críticas.

- Está bem, não há necessidade de ficar aborrecida. Voltarei a tempo do jantar. Oh, minha querida, se você conseguisse aprender a não sorver a sopa... - com essas palavras Bella girou nos calcanhares e saiu.

Frustrada, Pansy bateu os pés várias vezes no piso. Então, num impulso, estatelou-se no chão, ergueu a barra das saias e executou uma cambalhota.

- Espero que não pretenda exibir-se dessa maneira no próximo baile - a voz grave de Draco reverberou pelo salão.

Rubra de vergonha, ela ergueu as mãos e cobriu o rosto, mas não pôde conter o riso.

- Eu não teria feito isso se sua tia não me perturbasse tanto.

- Venho percebendo que ultimamente tem estado de péssimo humor.

- E por que não estaria? - respondeu irritada. - Estou em Londres há quase uma semana preparando-me para arranjar um marido e tudo que tenho feito é permanecer presa em sua adorável casa, chutando meus calcanhares e aprendendo uma dança após a outra!

- Eu pensei nisso. Então, vim lhe propor um pouco de diversão. Gostaria de dar um passeio pelos Jardins de Kensington?

- Oh, Draco, eu adoraria! Esta manhã, quando vi o dia lindo que estava fazendo, eu...

- Exatamente como imaginei! - ecoou a voz de lady Black junto à entrada do salão. - Draco, o que está pensando? Ficou louco! Se a leva agora e ela ofende uma de nossas anfitriãs, em um encontro que pode ocorrer quando menos esperamos, tudo estará perdido. Nossa presença em Londres já é meio suspeita devido ao recente falecimento de meu irmão, se os modos dela não forem impecáveis, receio que seremos evitados nos próximos eventos sociais. O que faremos, então?

Pansy pôs uma mão no braço de Draco.

-Oh, não lhe dê ouvidos! Eu lhe imploro. Leve-me aos jardins. Por favor!

O conde virou-se e esboçou aquele sorriso lindo e sensual que era sua marca registrada.

- Neste caso, temo que deva me curvar à sabedoria de minha tia.

- Não! - protestou Pansy num tom contrariado.

- Por enquanto nada de passeios - repreendeu-a o nobre. - E aproveito a oportunidade para lembrá-la de que uma dama sempre responde com graça e dignidade.

- Oh, não me aborreça seu... tolo miserável!

Ao ouvi-la falar daquele modo grosseiro, Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha, girou nos calcanhares e deixou o salão.

Lady Black ficou horrorizada ao ver sua pupila perder a paciência tão facilmente e gastar os próximos dez minutos afirmando sua necessidade absoluta de tomar conta do próprio nariz.

- Mas era apenas Draco - defendeu-se Pansy, com os braços cruzados sobre o tórax.

- Sim, minha querida. Mas o que me deixa apreensiva é que você nunca consiga se libertar dessa impulsividade e em um de terminado momento, no meio de um baile ou um sarau, esqueça tudo que aprendeu e fale como se tivesse sido criada nos estábulos em vez da casa de meu irmão. Entendeu?

- Eu não seria tão tola assim!

- Não pode confiar em mim só um pouquinho?

- Bella, preciso apenas de um marido, não de todas essas lições. Por que não arranja um cavalheiro perfeito e adorável para mim? Traga-o para casa e eu me casarei com ele. Pense no tempo que economizaríamos.

Aquela sugestão fez lady Black menear a cabeça.

- Em hipótese alguma. Temos que dar uma chance ao cupido. Não deseja encontrar um amor?

- Amor? - Pansy pôs-se a rir. - Não tenho o menor interesse em me apaixonar. Me arrume um navio e uma boa tripulação e os desejos de meu coração seriam satisfeitos. Isso é o que eu quero, na realidade.

Lady Black lançou-lhe um olhar de desaprovação e em seguida saiu, deixando-a sozinha no salão de baile.

Naquela noite, Pansy tomou a sopa de tartaruga tão educadamente quanto possível, sob o olhar atento de lady Black, que discutia com Draco sobre as futuras festas e bailes. Contudo, havia algo fora do estilo habitual no comportamento da velha dama. Jamais vira aquele brilho malicioso nos olhos castanhos de Bella, como se tentasse esconder um enorme segredo.

Por fim, depois de alguns instantes, resolveu interromper a conversa dos dois.

- Então, tia Bella, diga-me se estou ingerindo minha sopa corretamente?

- Sim, querida, suponho que está. Agora, Draco, como eu estava lhe dizendo, acho que seria melhor se protelássemos nossa primeira aparição em um baile, até pelo menos uma quinzena.

- Bella, estou sentada de maneira adequada? - interrompeu ela mais uma vez.

Lady Black virou-se, examinou-a por alguns instantes e franziu o cenho.

- Sim, querida. Está fazendo uma melhora excelente a cada dia. Agora deixe-me resolver alguns assuntos com Draco.

Ela não emitiu resposta, mas recomeçou a tomar a sopa, fazendo uma série de pequenos ruídos a cada colherada, até Draco e lady Black se virarem e a encararem.

- Pansy, qual é o problema? - perguntou Bella. - Está fazendo isso para me aborrecer? Pois devo lhe dizer que está alcançando seu objetivo.

- Apenas quero saber o que você está escondendo. E não deixarei de sorver a sopa dessa maneira até que me conte.

- Pansy, sinceramente! - bradou Draco, com um olhar repreensivo. - Sua conduta está passando dos limites. Acho que deve um pedido de desculpas a tia Bella.

- Devo? - respondeu ela num tom provocante. Então, ergueu-se e caminhou até a cadeira onde lady Black se encontrava confortavelmente instalada.

- Minha querida Bella, sei que está ocultando algum tipo de segredo ou notícia que eu apostaria metade da minha fortuna que tem algo a ver comigo.

Ao perceber que fora descoberta, lady Black começou a falar:

- Muito bem. Você descobriu! Oh, minha querida! É mais do que eu esperava conseguir! Não vai acreditar quando eu lhe disser o que aconteceu. Como vocês dois sabem, desde que cheguei tenho entrado em contato com as nossas mais famosas anfitriãs e hoje fiz uma visita a lady Mandy. Pansy, é a glória! Você não pode imaginar! Ela concordou em recebê-la amanhã e, se a aprovar, irá persuadir uma das patronesses do clube Almack a lhe conceder um título anual. O que acha disso?

Pansy sabia perfeitamente que não havia exigência mais necessária para o sucesso de uma jovem em Londres do que receber os títulos do Almack. Contudo, seu gênio endiabrado incitou-a a erguer o queixo, olhar para o lado e dizer:

- Eu preferia receber um par de mapas marítimos novos.

Quando voltou o olhar para lady Black a expressão de desânimo na face da mulher era tão evidente que ela de imediato levantou-se e correu em sua direção.

- Não, não, não, Bella! Eu só a estava provocando! Juro! Não fique tão abatida. De fato, eu não deveria ter feito essa piada. Então, era isso que estava fazendo por mim todas as tardes? Fazendo campanha?

- Sim - respondeu lady Black, com sua sensibilidade claramente ferida.

- Perdoe-me, minha querida - implorou Pansy, inclinando-se e esfregando a face na palma da mão de Bella. - Você é muito bondosa e peço-lhe que me desculpe mil vezes por ter sido tão estúpida!

- Está bem, já que está de fato arrependida.

Um sorriso lento curvou os lábios de lady Black.

- Foi uma verdadeira vitória!

- Então, conte-me a história toda desde o início.

Perdido em pensamentos, Draco observou Pansy acomodar-se ao lado de lady Black, a uma boa distância da sua sopa de tartaruga e prestar a atenção ao relato da tia dele. Com um cotovelo apoiado sobre a mesa, o olhar fixo na face de Bella, ouvia o que logo provou ser um recital prolongado de idas e vindas e dificuldades com essa ou aquela anfitriã. Aquele assunto já estava pondo à prova a paciência de seus próprios ouvidos e a intuição lhe dizia que também não devia ser diferente com Pansy. Mas, por outro lado, ela parecia bastante envolvida, com uma expressão de profunda curiosidade.

- Foi um triunfo, realmente, titia! - disse ele, sorrindo.

- Oh, sim! Ainda estou tão contente que mal posso falar. Lady Mandy não sabe nada sobre Pansy, mas confiou em minha palavra, é por isso que... - Ela pausou. Tocou os lábios com os dedos trêmulos e fitou a pupila que agora tinha ambos os cotovelos sobre a mesa e girava sua taça de vinho repetidas vezes. - Oh, querida!

Pansy riu cordialmente.

- Bella, eu a adoro! Acho que vou convidá-la para fazer parte da tripulação de meu navio.

Lady Black tentou sorrir, mas o resultado foi uma oscilante expressão preocupada que lhe assomou à face.

No dia seguinte, Pansy seguiu lady Black até a luxuosa carruagem de Draco, que estava parada na alameda que dava acesso à mansão e acomodou-se a seu lado. Sentia-se estranhamente excitada, como se estivesse disputando uma corrida sobre o lombo do Velho Tobey e pretendia dar o melhor de si para ganhar.

Como convinha nos períodos de luto, lady Black trajava preto, do chapéu aos sapatos de couro, um contraste bem acentuado com a cascata de cachos avermelhados de Pansy que despontava sob um chapéu azul escuro com aplicações de tecido branco e uma capa adornada com detalhes dourados. Ao ver a tia de Draco alisar com gestos lentos as laterais de sua magnífica peliça, fez o mesmo, o que incitou a mulher mais velha a erguer a mão e cumprimentá-la entusiasticamente.

- Você se sairá muito bem, minha querida! - comentou com um aceno de cabeça confiante.

Pansy respirou fundo.

- Para o seu próprio bem, espero que sim.

- Para o nosso próprio bem. Lembre-se apenas de não demonstrar uma falsa afetação. Lady Mandy é uma pessoa pedante em muitos sentidos, mas é conhecida por abominar artifícios de qual quer natureza.

Quinze minutos depois, Pansy se viu no interior da sala de estar de lady Mandy, um belíssimo aposento, decorado em tons de damasco, que predominavam tanto nas peças do requintado mobiliário quanto nos papéis de parede. Um carpete Aubusson em cores bege e marrom estendia-se pelo chão em frente ao elegante conjunto estofado e algumas mesas e um lindo piano de pau-rosa compunham o charmoso cenário. Não se lembrara de ter visto ambiente mais encantador em toda sua vida.

Ao ser apresentada a lady Mandy, confessou sua admiração e acomodou-se ao lado de lady Black.

A anfitriã agradeceu o elogio com um aceno de cabeça e então começou o que Pansy concluiu tratar-se de um interrogatório prolongado durante os próximos vários minutos sobre a família dela, sua relação com lorde Malfoy e as razões pelas quais não debutara em Londres quando fizera dezoito anos.

Respondeu a cada uma das perguntas, a seu ver um tanto impertinentes, de maneira elegante como fora orientada pelas tias de Draco nas últimas semanas.

Depois de pelo menos quinze minutos, lady Mandy reclinou se para trás na cadeira e a encarou.

- Você tem o olhar de sua mãe - declarou, afinal. Pansy ficou surpresa.

- A senhora a conheceu?

- Um pouco. Era uma mulher de uma considerável beleza, assim como você, e possuía uma imensa fortuna, assim como você. Ela poderia ter se casado com lorde Malfoy, como você deve saber... ou nunca lhe disseram?

- Não, senhora. Eu não sabia. - Pansy estava chocada. De alguma maneira a devoção do sexto conde por ela, sua insistência em mantê-la em Barton agora fazia mais sentido. - Ele foi como um pai para mim.

- Como seria apropriado, eu penso. Nenhum cavalheiro foi mais apaixonado por sua mãe do que lorde Malfoy, e havia muitos pretendentes na ocasião. Eu gostava de jogar cartas com ela. Era uma mulher muito inteligente. Seu pai também, é claro. Mas era um homem de poucas posses. - Lady Mandy meneou a cabeça com uma expressão pensativa. - Ela poderia ter sido a condessa Malfoy, mas em vez disso tornou-se apenas a sra. Parkinson. Nós todos ficamos chocados.

- Por ela ter escolhido o amor? - perguntou Pansy.

Lady Mandy endireitou-se e a fitou espantada.

- Eu a desapontei? É tão provinciana que não entende o valor de uma união apropriada?

Pansy sentiu lady Black enrijecer a seu lado e, pela fisionomia rígida na face de lady Mandy, soube que deveria tomar imenso cuidado ao proferir sua resposta. Precisava pensar em um modo de responder algo educado e indiferente, mas que de alguma maneira expressasse o que tinha em mente.

- De qualquer modo devo me sentir feliz por meu pai ter encontrado o amor e uma união apropriada.

Lady Mandy estreitou o olhar e assentiu com a cabeça lentamente.

- Uma resposta inteligente. Pelo menos mostra que tem a cabeça no lugar, ou pelo menos parece ter. Porém, sugiro que tome muito cuidado, senhorita Parkinson, ao temperar suas opiniões quando estiver entre os nobres em geral, ou seu sucesso ficará bastante limitado nas altas rodas. Você me entendeu?

Por alguma razão, Pansy não pôde conter o riso.

- Perfeitamente!

Ela pensou ter visto os lábios de lady Mandy se contraírem, mas não pôde ter certeza.

De súbito, lady Black abriu seu leque e se abanou.

- Oh, que estranho, mas estou sentindo um terrível calor. Aquilo é um relógio novo sobre a sua lareira?

Lady Mandy relanceou o olhar na direção sugerida.

- Claro que não! - respondeu abruptamente, erguendo-se ao mesmo tempo. - Bem, tenho que lhes desejar um bom dia. Ainda preciso fazer várias visitas hoje.

Lady Black levantou-se tão depressa como se fosse impe lida pela força de um canhão. Pansy a seguiu e, após pedir licença tão educadamente quanto possível a uma mulher a quem gostaria de ter dito umas boas verdades, logo se encontrava sentada ao lado de Bella na carruagem de Draco.

- Um perfeito dragão! - declarou num tom determinado. - Você a considera uma amiga, de fato?

Lady Black virou-se e a encarou com uma expressão furiosa.

- Ela é muito mais do que uma amiga. É uma anfitriã proeminente que, até este momento, sempre me convidou para os eventos mais importantes.

Após as ultimas palavras, proferidas num tom de lamento, a velha dama começou a chorar de repente.

Pansy não tinha idéia do motivo que levara sua benfeitora às lagrimas, mas imaginou serem as agitações do momento que se abateram sobre ela como uma avalanche.

- Não chore, tia Bella! - pediu, colocando um braço sobre seus ombros.

Porém, a mulher não sentiu nenhum conforto naquele gesto e se afastou com rispidez.

- Tudo por sua culpa! Como pôde! Estávamos indo tão bem! Eu não lhe disse para controlar sua língua?

O assunto perdurou durante mais algum tempo. Pansy logo percebeu que havia muito pouco o que fazer para se defender, então voltou a atenção para a paisagem do trajeto. Sentia muito por Bella estar tão atormentada pela atitude desagradável de lady Mandy, mas de sua parte estava gostando de apreciar as várias ruas de Mayfair, afinal, durante a última semana estivera presa dentro de casa. Se pelo menos Draco a tivesse levado para um passeio nos jardins de Kensington...

Lady Black ainda se lamentava quando chegaram na mansão Malfoy e Pansy pensou em se afastar dela e dar um passeio bem longo ao redor das ruas vizinhas. Porém, assim que começou a avançar, afastando-se da porta da mansão, a atenção da tia de Draco fixou-se nela.

- Oh, não, nem pense! Já fez o bastante por um dia, mocinha! De volta ao salão de baile! Já!

Ela sentiu vontade de fazer um escândalo, mas ao fitar a face de lady Black completamente abatida não se atreveu a abrir a boca. Girou nos calcanhares e seguiu na direção apontada.

Não viu mais sua benfeitora até entrar na sala de jantar, onde encontrou Draco e Bella que aguardavam por ela. Draco encolheu os ombros, mas lady Black, ainda furiosa, virou-se para o outro lado. Permaneceu assim até o mordomo, Jenkins, que ser via exclusivamente em Londres, trazer-lhe uma carta.

- Desculpe, milady, mas isto chegou há pouco e o criado está esperando por uma resposta.

Lady Black abriu a missiva, leu o conteúdo e de imediato colocou uma mão no peito. Os olhos castanhos se arregalaram. Ela ergueu a carta, deixando cair uma segunda folha de papel menor sobre o colo.

- Senhor misericordioso! - exclamou incrédula. - Se eu não estivesse sentada iria desfalecer.

- O que foi? - perguntou Pansy.

Lady Black olhou para ela e depois para Draco. Então, piscando várias vezes, pegou o papel sobre o colo e o releu com cuidado, passando-o em seguida às mãos de Pansy.

- Um título do Almack!

Pansy estava atordoada, tanto quanto Bella parecia estar. Sabia o quanto aqueles títulos eram importantes. Detê-los fazia toda a diferença entre a sociedade. Eram a garantia certa de sucesso social para uma jovem. Ela olhou para Draco que lhe deu um aceno e um sorriso de aprovação. Então, retrocedeu o olhar para lady Black e gritou:

- Um título do Almack? Quer dizer que lady Mandy me aprovou?

- Sim! É simplesmente incrível!

Pansy poderia ter se ofendido pelo comentário sincero e a pouca credibilidade que sua benfeitora lhe depositava, mas no mo mento estava maravilhada demais com aquela extraordinária re viravolta nos acontecimentos. De fato, não podia compreender como obtivera a aprovação de lady Mandy, levando-se em conta que estivera prestes a travar um duelo verbal com a desagradável senhora.

- Bem, o que tenho a dizer é que acho que recebi este título devido a sua influência, Bella. E gostaria de lhe agradecer muito por isso.

- O mérito não foi só meu. Ela diz na nota que sempre nutriu uma grande afeição por sua mãe e por causa dessas doces recordações, aliado ao fato de você ter sido suficientemente bem-educada a ponto de lhe causar uma boa impressão, procurou Emily Cowper e o título foi emitido. Mas ainda há mais e é isto que está me causando a maior ansiedade.

- O quê? Conte logo!

- Ela a convidou para o baile de amanhã à noite - Os olhos castanhos de Bella se arregalaram. - E temos que aceitar. Caso contrário, estaríamos cometendo uma enorme desfeita. Mesmo que ainda não esteja preparada.

- Oh, Bella... - Pansy queria convencê-la de que seria capaz de se comportar bem em um baile, que já sabia os passos bem o suficiente, mas lady Black ergueu a mão de modo imperativo.

- Você não está preparada. Tem que confiar em mim! Oh, querido, o que faremos? - perguntou Bella, dirigindo-se a Draco.

- Calma, titia. Acho que deve confiar um pouco mais em Pansy.

Lady Black lançou-lhe um olhar que indicava que ele não entendia nada do assunto, que era apenas um homem, e continuou:

- Bem, só há uma coisa a fazer. Temos que chamar _monsieur _Dubois agora mesmo e você vai dançar a noite toda, se for necessário. Draco!

A velha dama gritou o nome do sobrinho com tal ímpeto que Pansy se encolheu no assento. Teria rido do pânico evidente de Bella, a não ser pelo fato de começar a compreender que as próximas vinte e quatro horas seriam algumas das mais desagradáveis de sua existência.

- Sim, titia - respondeu ele, com um olhar suspeito e com um pouco de má vontade.

- Você tem que sair imediatamente e reunir algumas damas e cavalheiros de modo que nossa querida Pansy possa praticar a quadrilha. Eu irei buscar alguém para tocar o piano. Bem, por que continua aí sentado? Vá rápido!

Quando Draco tomou um gole de vinho e a encarou furioso, lady Black ergueu-se da cadeira e acrescentou:

- Se ousar me desapontar neste momento, eu... não voltarei a falar com você enquanto viver!

Ao vê-lo abrir a boca, pretendendo dizer algo provocador, Pansy ergueu-se depressa e atalhou:

- Sim, por favor, Draco. Faria isso por mim? Eu lhe agradeceria.

O lorde parecia um pouco surpreso com seu argumento, mas surtiu o efeito que ela desejava. Ele jogou o guardanapo sobre a mesa de jantar e se ergueu.

- Muito bem. Posso notar que ambas estão determinadas, mas não posso prometer que estarei de volta logo. Ousaria dizer que todos que conheço já têm compromisso para esta noite.

Quando lady Black parecia pronta para repreendê-lo por aquele comentário, Pansy novamente interveio, dessa vez dirigindo-se a lady Black.

- Talvez fosse melhor mandar um criado procurar alguém para tocar piano para nós.

- Sim, sim, você tem razão. - Com isso, Bella deixou a mesa, arrastando Jenkins com ela.

Por fim, Pansy se viu sozinha na sala de jantar, apenas em companhia de um criado a quem pediu que lhe servisse outra taça de vinho. A noite, percebia agora, por certo seria longa e cansativa.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo ****VII**

Mais tarde, naquela mesma noite, Pansy encontrava-se jun to ao piano, quando viu Draco entrar no salão de baile, com o braço no ombro de um de seus amigos, sorridente e falando o tempo todo em voz baixa.

Sorriu ao perceber como ele aparentava estar feliz naquele mo mento em que por certo contava alguma anedota. Estava solto, com os olhos brilhando e a fisionomia relaxada.

- Santo Deus! - exclamou o amigo do conde ao olhar para ela.

Por um momento, Pansy desejou saber se estava com o rosto sujo ou seu penteado se desmanchara. Sentiu uma estranha vontade de se virar e sair correndo.

Draco se aproximou.

- Lady Parkinson, acredito que já conheça a maioria de meus amigos, mas gostaria de lhe apresentar lorde Harry Potter. Harry, esta é lady Parkinson.

- Como está passando? - perguntou ela educadamente, curvando-se em seguida.

- Muito bem, obrigado.

- Mas você não me disse que ela era tão bonita! Onde a mantinha escondida, meu amigo?

- Em lugar algum - ela se viu na obrigação de explicar.

- E sua voz é tão adorável quanto sua face - elogiou lorde Potter. - Apenas diga-me, por que não veio antes para Londres?

Pansy estava a ponto de criticar-lhe o comportamento ridículo, mas Draco a enlaçou pelo braço e a puxou para longe de seu mais novo admirador. Foi apresentada sucessivamente ao sr. Evan Felton, lorde Brendon, sr. Francis Olney, Alice Brendon, que aparentava ter a mesma idade que ela, e a Mary Needham.

- E esta é lady Aimeé Waldorf, que você já conhece, é claro.

A beldade, embora tentasse, não pôde esconder o choque ao vê-la.

- Como vai, lady Parkinson? - murmurou num fio de voz. - Está tão diferente... tão bem trajada... e...

Sir Francis interrompeu-a e terminou a frase:

- Encantadora.

- Sim - concordou lorde Brendon.

- De fato! - exclamou sir Felton.

Pansy sentiu um rubor intenso corar-lhe as faces. Ser apresentada a um grupo tão seleto de cavalheiros e, ao mesmo tempo, ouvi-los elogiá-la daquela maneira era algo que jamais havia experimentado. Agradeceu a todos por terem vindo ajudá-la, o que os levou a tecerem novos elogios a seu respeito e a desejar-lhe uma excelente temporada em Londres.

Em meio ao movimento a seu redor, percebeu quando Draco segurou o braço de lady Aimeé e afastou-se dos demais. A bela e delicada jovem contorcia o corpo a cada palavra que dizia, como uma cobra que se prepara para cercar sua vítima. O conde parecia completamente alheio à sua posição predatória, e Pansy não pôde deixar de pensar na possibilidade de adverti-lo que o que parecia ser uma mulher bem-educada na realidade não passava de um réptil disfarçado e pronto para dar o bote.

Então, agradeceu a Deus e sentiu-se aliviada quando o professor de dança convocou os participantes e começou a dar as primeiras instruções. Fazendo par com lorde Brendon, executou os passos da quadrilha com perfeição, mas mesmo assim lady Black não lhe poupou críticas e sugestões.

Logo, o que poderia ter sido uma experiência frustrante, tornou-se uma ocasião agradável devido à natureza informal da relação de Draco com seus amigos. Havia uma cumplicidade geral entre o grupo e os cavalheiros, longe de serem críticos, quando a viam perder os passos, tendiam a se desculpar, assumindo a culpa pelo erro. As damas também, com exceção talvez de lady Aimeé, eram amáveis e a incentivavam, elogiando-lhe o desempenho em cada dança. Draco também não podia se comportar de maneira mais adequada, contendo seus comentários normalmente provo cativos, e exaltando-lhe as qualidades, enquanto dançavam.

- Você não está falando a sério! - bradou, surpresa.

- Nunca falei mais sério em toda minha vida - respondeu ele, esboçando um sorriso nos lábios. - Não sei por que fica tão chocada quando eu a elogio.

- Porque isso é muito raro.

O conde abriu a boca para falar, mas refletiu melhor sobre as palavras que por pouco escapuliram de sua boca. Quase lhe dissera que não era merecedora de elogios no passado, mas tal comentário soaria indelicado, tendo em vista o esforço que Pansy fazia para não errar os passos. Estava tão mudada, pensou ele. Embora na essência e temperamento continuasse a mesma, parecia muito diferente, se isso fosse possível.

De volta aos braços de lorde Brendon, ela perdeu o passo e o cavalheiro tropeçou, quase perdendo o equilíbrio. Draco percebeu que seu bom companheiro estava completamente maravilhado e isso o incomodou. O rapaz era um de seus melhores amigos, mas jamais seria feliz casando-se com uma criatura geniosa como Pansy.

Passados quinze minutos, _monsieur _Dubois organizou a próxima quadrilha e Draco se viu novamente ao lado de lady Aimeé, que logo puxou assunto e o teria distraído, a não ser pelo fato de alguns minutos depois ele notar que Pansy conversava animadamente com Felton. Mas o que aquela criatura teria dito para o fazê-lo rir daquela maneira?

- Não está com vontade de conversar comigo? - Ele ouviu lady Aimeé dizer.

- E por que não estaria? - respondeu, revertendo a atenção com alguma dificuldade à bela senhorita.

Ela fez beicinho enquanto se movia sobre as instruções do professor Dubois.

- Porque está com uma cara assustadora.

- Eu? - perguntou, surpreso.

- Sim. Você mesmo.

De repente, Draco percebeu que estava pensando em alertar Felton, dizendo-lhe que Pansy não passava de uma megera e conseqüentemente tal pensamento teria afetado sua expressão. Es tivera tão tentado a cometer aquele grave pecado que até se esquecera de sua acompanhante. Mas lady Aimeé, com sua delicadeza e diplomacia, o trouxera de volta à realidade.

Fixando a atenção outra vez na adorável jovem, considerou a possibilidade de desposá-la. Vinha ponderando o assunto havia várias semanas e agora com maior freqüência, após a morte de seu querido pai. Talvez em junho estivesse preparado para pedi-la em casamento.

Quando a dança findou, _monsieur _Dubois sugeriu uma valsa. Talvez por razões que jamais compreenderia, Draco sentiu-se compelido a fazer de Pansy seu par. A princípio, disse a si mesmo que não passava de mera preocupação com ela. Porém, ao tirá-la do círculo de dança e prendê-la bem firme em seus braços, percebeu de imediato que não queria que nenhum de seus amigos dançasse com ela. Aquele privilégio seria só seu.

No momento em que a música começou, se deu conta de como ela se movimentava com graça e leveza. Nunca haviam dançado a valsa juntos e a julgou uma excelente dançarina.

- Por que está rindo? - perguntou Pansy.

- Porque gosto de dançar a valsa.

- Bem, devo lhe confessar que é um exímio bailarino. Nunca me senti tão à vontade, nem mesmo com _monsieur _Dubois.

- E você é um excelente par - retribuiu o conde.

- Agora não está sendo sincero.

O olhar dele fixou-se nos lindos e brilhantes olhos castanhos de Pansy.

- Dança a valsa comigo no baile de amanhã à noite?

- Oh, claro que sim! Isso me deixaria mais descansada. Receei que sir Felton me fizesse o mesmo convite e ele não é um par tão gracioso quanto você.

Draco não estava certo se deveria ficar contente por ter sido descrito como "gracioso", mas aceitou o elogio e sorriu.

- Pobre Felton. Com as melhores intenções do mundo, ten de a dançar como se estivesse perseguindo lebres em um campo ondulado.

- Exatamente - concordou ela, deixando escapar uma risada divertida.

- Sabe, você de fato dança muito bem e sua conversa é agradável e inteligente.

-Obrigada, milorde - com essas palavras, ela ergueu os olhos e depois os baixou, fingindo timidez. Naquele momento assumira o comportamento habitual de lady Aimeé.

Draco estreitou o olhar.

- Pare com isso! - murmurou ele.

- Sim, milorde - respondeu Pansy num tom zombeteiro.

O conde virou o rosto para o lado por alguns instantes porque sabia que começaria a rir. Então, clareou a garganta várias vezes até se sentir controlado e a encarou novamente. Por alguma razão, uma estranha expressão assomava-lhe à face.

- O que foi?

- Nada - respondeu ela.

- Está pensando em algo. Posso ver nos seus olhos.

- Apenas que lhe sou grata do fundo do coração. Ficarei mais tranqüila amanhã à noite, o que não aconteceria se não trouxesse seus amigos aqui hoje. Mas por que está rindo?

O nobre meneou a cabeça.

- Sabe, durante todos os anos em que nos conhecemos, nunca nos demos tão bem quanto agora. Você percebeu que acabou de me agradecer?

- Santo Deus! Você está certo. Talvez eu esteja ficando doente.

Draco riu novamente. Pansy sempre tivera a capacidade de o irritar, mas também era capaz de fazê-lo sorrir, como naquele momento.

- Fabuloso! - bradou ela quando finalmente ele a girou e parou num canto afastado do salão de baile.

Porém, por alguma razão, ele não a libertou. Em vez disso, contemplou-lhe as faces rosadas e os olhos brilhantes. Ela estava tão bonita! Afinal, o que causava tamanha beleza que possuía o poder de capturar seu co ração? Então, reconheceu estar impressionado com a mulher que mantinha nos braços. E novamente teve a sensação de que não queria deixá-la partir naquele momento, e talvez nunca mais.

- Draco, sinto-me como se não o conhecesse antes - disse ela num fio de voz.

Ele começou a libertá-la bem devagar.

- O mesmo acontece comigo, suponho.

- Você tem sido tão gentil ultimamente e eu...

- E você não tem me aborrecido desde que chegamos em Londres. É surpreendente, de fato.

- Tem razão - ela respondeu sorrindo.

Um silêncio estranho pairou entre os dois naquele momento, como uma névoa noturna sobre as águas de um rio. Pansy não sabia o que falar, uma circunstância incomum já que sempre tinha algo a dizer a Draco. Ele parecia estar em situação semelhante e só depois que sugeriu que voltassem ao grupo, perguntou, por fim:

- O sr. Riddle não a procurou desde que chegou em Londres?

- Não. Embora eu não duvide nada que em breve o verei novamente. Com você acho que posso ser honesta. Não gosto dele. Não confio nele.

- Nem eu - sussurrou ele em resposta, quando alcançaram _monsieur _Dubois e o restante dos convidados.

Pansy afastou-se, mas de alguma maneira não pôde impedir seu olhar de voltar a procurá-lo. Era incrivelmente bonito. Nenhum outro cavalheiro podia ser mais encantador, pensou. Olhando na direção de Mary Needham e Alice Brendon, percebeu que ambas, também, deviam julgá-lo atraente. De repente, sentiu-se desajeitada, como se fosse capturada por emoções e sensações desconhecidas para ela. O que estava sentindo na realidade? Atração? Sim, era isso.

Estava de alguma maneira inexplicável ligada a Draco, talvez pelo fato de terem crescido juntos. Afastou-se um pouco mais dos convidados e os observou conversarem uns com os outros, rindo e agindo de maneira descontraída e feliz. Aquelas pessoas não faziam parte de sua vida. Eram amigos e amigas de Draco e talvez uma delas fosse sua futura noiva.

Com freqüência, sentia-se dessa forma em Barton, em particular quando as tias, tios e inúmeros primos de Draco chegavam. Claro que todos sempre foram muito bondosos com ela, mesmo escandalizando-os com sua conduta rebelde e nem um pouco adequada a uma dama. Mas aquele era o modo como sempre se sentira, como se não pertencesse a lugar nenhum. Por certo, essa seria a razão pela qual desejava tanto viver no mar. Talvez, em algum porto distante, pudesse achar a casa que nunca tivera de fato, um lugar onde sua alma forte e independente encontrasse um canto para descansar.

Quando _monsieur _Dubois anunciou a próxima quadrilha, ela se pôs na frente de sir Felton, que apressou-se a estender-lhe a mão. Agora poderia se concentrar na dança e prestar atenção em seu par. Sentia uma enorme necessidade de se livrar das sensações que haviam se desencadeado na valsa com Draco.

Felizmente, _monsieur __Dubois _insistiu que a quadrilha fosse pra ticada várias vezes seguidas, o que lhe permitiu manter-se afastada do conde. Nas danças seguintes fez par com o sr. Francis, a quem julgou um excelente dançarino.

Alguns minutos depois, o riso vibrante de lady Aimeé a fez olhar na direção da jovem. Então, viu Draco girá-la com graça e destreza ao longo do salão de baile, fazendo a beldade ofegar, dar gritinhos e rir o tempo inteiro. Um sentimento tenebroso cresceu no peito de Pansy.

Por fim, _monsieur _Dubois anunciou que Pansy estava preparada para participar de seu primeiro baile em Londres. O grupo todo a aplaudiu.

- Obrigada pela ajuda - agradeceu ela. - Mas, de alguma maneira, suspeito que o baile de amanhã não será tão agradável quanto foi esta noite para mim. Estarei sempre em dívida com todos vocês.

- Muito bem! - bradou lady Black, que ganhou o apoio de todos.

Então, a tia de Draco anunciou que uma leve ceia os aguardava no outro salão.

Pansy agradeceu a lady Long pelas horas que passara tocando piano para eles e insistiu que ficasse para a ceia. Em seguida, virou-se para _monsieur _Dubois e lhe fez o mesmo convite. O brilho de felicidade que se estampou na face do velho francês a fez sorrir.

- Venha, _monsieur _Dubois - chamou ela, enlaçando-o pelo braço. - Sei muito bem que o senhor preferiria estar fazendo qualquer coisa menos ensinar jovens desesperadas a dançar. E não negue, porque posso ver isso em seus olhos.

O homem colocou uma mão sobre o peito.

- Se porventura fiz algo que lhe passasse essa impressão, peço que me perdoe - murmurou ele, com seu sotaque francês acentuado.

- Oh, esqueça o que eu disse.

_MonsieurDubois _permaneceu calado até chegarem ao corredor e então falou:

- Eu também vi algo em seu olhar.

Pansy o encarou com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Eu não queria ter vindo para Londres. Sempre desejei levar uma vida de aventuras. Meu primeiro porto de escala seria Marselha, não Mayfair.

- Houve momentos em que pude perceber uma espécie de tristeza em seu semblante, _peutêtre?_

- Oui - murmurou ela.

- Mas há um ditado que diz: "A alegria não está ao seu redor, está dentro de você".

- É uma filosofia que preciso aprender, suponho. Então o senhor é muito feliz?

O francês meneou a cabeça.

- Não totalmente.

Draco a viu entrar na sala de estar de braço dado com o professor de dança e lady Long seguindo-os de perto. A princípio, ficou assustado, mas depressa superou sua desaprovação inicial. Claro que aqueles dois, que tão amavelmente haviam sacrificado seus entretenimentos noturnos, deveriam ser recompensados de alguma forma. Pansy agira corretamente. Apenas desejou que _monsieur _Dubois não a segurasse daquela maneira, como se fosse seu dono.

Santo Deus, seria possível que ela estivesse considerando a possibilidade de casar-se com o velho francês? Mas isso era ridículo. _Monsieur _Dubois devia ser uns trinta anos mais velho que ela.

Após alguns minutos, ao vê-la encher seu prato com uma variedade de frutas e frios, Draco puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao lado dela.

- Faminta? - perguntou.

- Um pouco - respondeu ela, sorrindo. Então abaixou a voz. - Sei que deveria fingir ter o apetite de um beija-flor, mas não esta noite. Devo dizer que sua tia é uma mulher inteligente - acrescentou abocanhando um morango. - Nada poderia ter sido mais encantador do que isto.

- Falando de boca cheia? - repreendeu ele. - Não vê que o sumo do morango está escorrendo pelo seu queixo?

- Oh, é verdade - respondeu Pansy, limpando o líquido e esfregando a mão no vestido. - Não acredito que esteja tão aborrecido assim, apenas porque o provoquei de propósito falando de boca cheia. O que fiz de tão errado para desagradá-lo dessa maneira?

- Você sempre adivinha o que estou pensando - respondeu ele, irritado.

- Você não é muito bom em esconder seus sentimentos. Mas nunca achei isso um defeito porque assim eu sabia sua opinião antes que você abrisse a boca. Suponho que durante todos esses anos eu tenha lhe dado motivos suficientes para praticar seu mal humor. Só que se não parar com isso agora mesmo, todos os seus amigos começarão a desejar saber o que aconteceu para deixá-lo tão mal-humorado.

- Não estou aborrecido - retrucou o nobre, pouco disposto a deixá-la perceber que tinha razão. - E não estou mal-humorado.

Ela riu.

- O que está pensando, então? Porque posso ver que está ansioso para me contar.

Draco estava exasperado, mas decidiu abordar o assunto.

- Se está pretendendo se casar com _monsieur _Dubois, saiba que cometerá um terrível engano. Ele não tem família e nem pa rentes.

- _Monsieur _Dubois? - exclamou ela, abaixando a voz logo em seguida. - Como pôde pensar em algo tão absurdo assim... Oh, foi porque me viu de braço dado com ele? Mas que tolo você é! Por Deus, jamais pensei em tal coisa... pelo menos não até ago ra. Saiba que você acaba de me dar a resposta que eu estava pro curando. Nós dois somos parecidos, _monsieur _Dubois e eu. Não temos família, nenhum lugar para chamar de casa.

- Isso é ridículo! Barton é sua casa. Sempre será.

- Não, Draco, não é. Nunca foi.

- Não seja tola. Claro que é... sempre foi. Viveu lá a maior parte de sua vida ou pensou que eu pretendia trancar os portões após sua partida para que nunca mais voltasse? Pansy, eu jamais faria isso. Eu juro!

Pansy sorriu.

- E eu nunca o vi assim tão perturbado, mas você não entende. Como não temos laços de sangue, em breve não passaremos de meras recordações um para o outro, em um ano, talvez dois. Não terá nenhum motivo para me incluir nos eventos e celebrações de sua família e eu não terei motivos para voltar a Barton.

A face máscula do conde assumiu urna estranha expressão.

- Você está enganada - disse ele. - Muito enganada - com essas palavras ergueu-se para encher o copo de champanhe.

- O que está havendo com Draco? - perguntou lady Black, sentando-se no lugar que o sobrinho ocupara pouco antes. - Parecia bastante aflito.

- Estava ansioso para me advertir sobre um possível casamento entre mim _e monsieur _Dubois - respondeu Pansy.

- Como ele pôde pensar em tal coisa? _Monsieur _Dubois tem idade para ser seu avô.

- Temo que seu sobrinho esteja ficando louco.

- Acho que sim!

Mais tarde, naquela mesma noite, Pansy deitou-se na cama e enfiou-se debaixo das cobertas. De alguma maneira, a breve conversa com Draco servira para lembrá-la de sua situação, algo que procurava evitar. Porém, o que mais a atormentava era pensar que não poderia visitar Barton com a freqüência que desejava. A menos, é claro, que se casasse com um dos amigos de Draco. Com aquele pensamento, em particular, fechou os olhos e adormeceu profundamente.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo ****VIII**

Na tarde seguinte, Pansy acompanhou sir Felton até a porta.

- Até logo - despediu-se, estendendo-lhe a mão com graciosidade. - Aguardo ansiosa nossa dança desta noite. E obrigada pelas flores. São lindas.

O rapaz curvou-se numa mesura sobre a mão estendida.

- Era o mínimo que podia fazer. Mais bela ainda é a senhorita - devolveu o elogio, corando na testa.

- Que gentil cavalheiro -gracejou, abrindo a porta. - Adeus.

Quando a porta se fechou atrás de si recostou a cabeça à madeira, perplexa. Sir Felton fora o sétimo visitante daquela tarde. Sete cavalheiros no total e oito buquês de flores. Virou-se para admirar os arranjos dispostos sobre a mesa localizada próxima ao hall de entrada. Nunca recebera tantas atenções e não compreendia ao certo por que de uma hora para outra se vira cercada por tantos pretendentes.

A porta se abriu atrás de Pansy.

- O que Felton veio fazer aqui? - questionou-a Draco, surgindo atrás dela.

Pansy sorriu, provocadora.

- Me visitar - retrucou, em tom afetado.

- Por quê? - perguntou o nobre quase gritando.

- Por favor, diminua o tom de voz. Sua tia quer cochilar até a hora de se arrumar para o baile.

Ele pressionou os lábios.

- Apenas me diga o que Felton estava fazendo aqui - interpelou-a, desta vez em tom mais ameno.

Draco estivera ocupado com seus próprios compromissos, portanto não podia saber o que as três últimas horas representaram para ela.

Observou-o estacar no meio do saguão e fitar com expressão horrorizada a coleção de buquês disposta à mesa.

- O que significa isso?

- Flores. Não está vendo? São dos meus admiradores - respondeu, sucinta.

- Ainda nem esteve presente num sarau. De quem são?

- Para seu governo três deles são de Tom, Richard e Nick. Parece que vieram para a cidade para me dar apoio.

Ele a fitava, estupefato.

- Seus amigos de Barton?

- Isso mesmo.

Draco era alguns anos mais velho que ela, portanto não tinha muito contato com seus amigos de infância.

- Espero que se comportem de maneira civilizada e não a façam perder a chance de conseguir um matrimônio apropriado.

- Levou algum coice? Não consigo entender por que está tão furioso de ver esta mesa repleta de flores e por que está reclamando como um velho ranzinza.

- Não estou fazendo nada disso - retrucou, irritado. - Apenas acho que isso é ridículo. E não me diga que os demais buquês foram enviados pelos meus amigos, porque eu não vou acreditar.

- Se não quer que o diga, assim o farei.

- Deus do céu! Eles ficaram malucos?

- Não está sendo nem um pouco gentil. Talvez eles estejam sendo apenas cavalheiros, coisa que não posso dizer de você.

A expressão de Draco se suavizou.

- Desculpe-me, Pansy. Não sei por que estou irritado. É tudo tão repentino, todo esse interesse... Pretende se casar com algum deles?

Pansy ergueu as mãos, exasperada.

- Deus do céu! Como posso saber?

- Não está se comportando como uma dama - criticou-a, quase gritando.

- Como ousa me censurar? Está agindo como um idiota. Nunca considerei a possibilidade de me casar até alguns dias atrás. Por outro lado, nunca fui objeto de tanta atenção. Não sei se devo escolher unir-me a um homem que me manda camélias ou crisântemos. Seus amigos são gentis, cada um a sua maneira, mas...

- Mas o quê? Como se atreve a achá-los inadequados? São os homens mais educados da corte.

Pansy o fitava estupefata.

- Está os recomendando a todos como maridos em potencial?

- Não. Por que distorce tudo que digo?

- Não está fazendo sentido algum.

- Nem você. Mas de uma coisa tenho certeza. Não deveria permitir que Felton a cortejasse. Ele é um rapaz muito sensível para servir-lhe como marido. Com sua língua afiada o faria em pedaços antes que o bolo de casamento fosse consumido.

- Que lisonjeiro, milorde. Agradeço.

- Estou falando a verdade. Não tenho por que ficar medindo palavras. Crescemos juntos. Sei muito bem como você é.

- E vai ficar jogando isso na minha cara? Apesar do verniz de polidez, você é muito pior. Está dizendo isso tudo apesar de saber que estou insegura quanto ao sarau desta noite - dizendo isso, girou nos calcanhares e encaminhou-se à biblioteca contígua. Es tava furiosa. Um sentimento que Draco suscitou apenas por dirigir-lhe algumas palavras grosseiras. Caminhou até a janela, observando o cenário lá fora.

- Talvez estejam interessados em sua fortuna - disparou Draco, que a seguira até ali.

Ela virou o rosto para encará-lo. Os olhos cintilando pelas lágrimas que ameaçavam cair.

- E eu também. - Ergueu o queixo em atitude desafiadora. - Foi por isso que vim para Londres. Só não entendo por que está se portando desse modo repugnante. - Afastou-se da janela, mas ao tentar passar por ele foi detida pela mão firme de Draco.

- Ainda vai dançar a valsa comigo esta noite?

- Claro que sim. Foi o que tratamos. - Sem dizer mais nada, desvencilhou-se dele, retirando-se em seguida.

Draco não entendia o que estava se passando em sua mente. Nem por que o fato de Felton a ter visitado e os vários buquês que recebera o haviam destemperado daquela forma. Afinal, desde o momento que testemunhara a transformação de Pansy, deduzira que aquilo fosse acontecer.

Ouviu-a chamar a criada com tom de urgência na voz e encaminhou-se apressado até a porta da biblioteca para ver o que ela estava fazendo.

Observou-a despachar os sete arranjos de flores para os quatro cantos da casa. Inclusive para a cozinha e os quartos das serviçais.

- Este é o último - disse Pansy, inspirando a fragrância do pequeno buquê de violetas. - São minhas favoritas, mas quem será que o enviou?

- Não sei dizer, senhorita - redargüiu a criada.

Draco exibiu um sorriso maroto, enquanto ela lia o conteúdo do cartão. Surpresa, voltou o rosto para encará-lo.

- Oh, como pôde ser tão gentil justamente agora que estava disposta a fazê-lo pagar pelo que me disse há pouco... - Dizendo isso, pegou o buquê e subiu as escadas de dois em dois degraus.

Draco observou fascinado o movimento do elegante vestido agitado pelos passos apressados de Pansy. Não sabia por que a ofendera minutos atrás, mas tinha a leve impressão de que fora pelo fato de ela estar usando um penteado pomposo e exibindo o traquejo social incutido por suas tias. Aquilo faria com que metade de Londres caísse a seus graciosos pés! Mas estava determinado a só deixá-la casar com alguém que tivesse sua total aprovação.

Pansy entrou no quarto, levou o buquê à face, deliciando-se com o contato macio das pétalas, e releu o cartão. "Desejo-lhe uma boa estada em Londres. Estou certo de que triunfará."

Mais tarde, quando Pansy entrou na sala de visitas, Draco aproximou-se de imediato.

- Peço que me perdoe. Fui grosseiro ao extremo esta tarde.

- Concordo - retrucou, sorrindo. - O que o levou a com portar-se daquele modo?

- Não faço a menor idéia - declarou ele, entregando-lhe um cálice de xerez.

- Obrigada. Não se espante se lhe pedir outro. Meus nervos estão em frangalhos. Que tal estou? Apresentável, ou serei um espinho entre as rosas, como em Barton?

Draco segurou-lhe a mão enluvada, depositando um beijo de morado nos dedos delicados.

- Suponho que tenha um espelho em seu quarto.

- Por insistência de sua tia, três. Para que eu possa avaliar minha imagem de todos os ângulos. Mas, se puder me assegurar de que não envergonharei sua família, me sentirei mais confiante.

Draco pediu para que ela desfilasse pela sala de visitas, apenas para ter o prazer de apreciá-la um pouco mais. No instante em que a vira adentrar o aposento teve a impressão de estar vendo uma deusa do Olimpo e não a menina traquina que lhe atormentara nos últimos dezoito anos.

Pansy se movia com graça e elegância, como aprendera a fazer nas últimas semanas. A cascata de mechas negras estava penteada e adornada com fitas douradas. O rosto gracioso estava emoldurado pelos fios de cabelo que pendiam na testa. Um colar de pérolas com um pingente de ouro completava a perfeição de sua imagem. O vestido de cintura alta em estilo imperial possuía um decote insinuante demais na opinião de Draco.

- Querida Pansy, se hoje à tarde eu fui um tolo destemperado ao descobrir que você era objeto de tantos admiradores, amanhã estarei enfurecido - ofereceu seu veredicto sem faltar com a verdade. Imaginou se não haveria um jeito de impedi-la de ir ao baile da sra. Mandy. Não suportava a idéia de vê-la desejada por tantos cavalheiros.

- Obrigada, tirou-me um peso das costas.

Naquele momento lady Black, esplêndida num costume preto, entrou na sala.

- Oh, querida Pansy! Como está bela! Digna de seu primeiro baile... - Sem conseguir prosseguir, caiu em prantos.

- Por favor, Bella. Não chore - interveio Pansy. - Do contrário também chorarei e todos perceberão minha maquiagem borrada pelas lágrimas.

Diante desse argumento, lady Black empertigou-se, secando a face molhada com o lenço de linho branco.

- Isso não, querida. Desculpe-me, sou uma tola. Mas me emocionei quando vi o resultado do nosso trabalho. Está parecendo uma perfeita dama e em breve irá se casar.

Draco ofereceu um cálice de xerez a sua tia, o qual foi aceito de pronto.

- O que você acha de nossa Pansy? - perguntou-lhe a tia.

- Por mais calmo que eu possa ser, acho que terei de passar a noite a defendendo de seus admiradores.

- Ao que tudo indica terá muito trabalho - concordou a anciã.

Uma hora depois, a carruagem parou defronte à porta da mansão da sra. Mandy e um criado de libré ajudou as damas a descer.

Pansy estava ciente de cada batida de seu coração. Tudo que tinha a fazer era enfrentar a situação. De braços dados com Draco, transpôs os portões da suntuosa residência a caminho de seu primeiro baile em Londres.

O evento estava repleto com a nata da corte.

- Todos estão aqui! - exclamou lady Black.

- Sim, tem razão - concordou o sobrinho.

Pansy não conseguia falar. Estava deslumbrada com a opulência da casa e dos convidados. Diamantes, rubis, safiras alternavam-se ante o olhar deslumbrado de Pansy bem como as sedas, rendas e cetins que as damas trajavam. Os homens não eram superados em elegância, as cores predominantes eram o preto, marrom e cinza. Se fossem retratados em uma pintura, pensou ela, os cavalheiros representariam o céu e a terra, e as damas, as flores. E hoje ela era uma delas.

O pensamento fez-lhe nascer uma onda de riso que ficou presa na garganta, dissipando-lhe em parte a ansiedade. Quem poderia dizer, algumas semanas antes, que hoje ela estaria vestida e penteada como uma dama?

Ao atravessar o salão, guiada pelo braço firme de Draco, notou todos os olhares voltarem-se para ela. Sabia que a notícia de uma nova herdeira em Londres era o assunto preferido nas rodas da corte. A fama de moça solteira e rica a precedera na mansão Mandy. Sentia-se como uma égua em exposição. Faria jus à mais alta oferta? E o mais importante, estaria seu futuro marido no meio daqueles cavalheiros?

Suspirou profundamente. Gostaria de ter nascido com outro temperamento. Algo similar à fixação de lady Aimeé pelo matrimônio desde criança. Isso lhe facilitaria as coisas.

De repente, se viu postada entre o sr. e a sra. Mandy, desmanchando-se em cerimônias, enquanto os cumprimentava pela magnitude da residência. Em seguida, ainda ladeando Draco junto com lady Black, continuou o trajeto pelo salão.

Não muito distante, escutou a orquestra tocar uma quadrilha e sentiu os nervos se retesarem. Seria capaz de executar a dança sem destruir o pé de seu par?

Draco inclinou-se em sua direção.

- Ali está Felton. Sua próxima dança não está reservada a ele?

Ela o fitou, sorrindo.

- Obrigada por me lembrar.

Ele a entregou ao rapaz e Pansy sentiu todos os olhares pousados nela, quando tomou seu lugar no lado oposto de Felton. Tentou se concentrar apenas nos passos que teria de executar com graça e elegância.

A música ecoou no salão e ela começou a movimentar-se como fora treinada a fazer. Pela expressão estampada no rosto do parceiro, parecia estar executando os passos a contento. As próximas duas horas revelaram-se bastante agradáveis. Pansy descobriu que adorava dançar. E o mais surpreendente, descobriu que gostava da companhia masculina. A maneira como contavam anedotas e sussurravam poemas enquanto dançavam, os elogios gentis e olhares de cobiça que a lisonjeavam. Era estranho mover-se nos braços de tantos homens diferentes num curto espaço de tempo e ter um sem fim de taças de champanhe oferecidas pelas mãos desses mesmos cavalheiros. Imaginou o que eles diriam se a vissem montar a pêlo no lombo de velho Tobey.

Ao findar a polca, o sr. Brendon, o melhor amigo de Draco, lembrou-a de que a próxima dança seria dele.

A quadrilha fluía com facilidade. e Pansy pôs-se a olhar em volta do salão, imaginando onde estaria Draco e se ele estaria lembrando que a próxima dança estava prometida para ele.

Quando a música cessou, o sr. Brendon guiou-a para fora do salão de dança.

- Parece um tanto distraída, srta. Parkinson.

- Desculpe-me. É que prometi a próxima dança para Draco e não consigo vê-lo. Tem idéia de onde possa estar?

O rapaz exibiu um sorriso malicioso.

- Acho que sim. Venha comigo.

O amigo provou estar certo. Próximo a uma mesa repleta de guloseimas estava Draco, cercado por um grupo de belas e solícitas jovens. À sua esquerda se encontrava lady Aimeé, e à direita, Olívia Benson e Rochelle Poulaine. Outras ainda o circundavam com interesse.

- Excelente - dizia ele. - Agora, que tal _o macaroon? - _sugeriu, dirigindo-se a lady Aimeé que de pronto pegou um bis coito de uma das bandejas e aproximou-o dos lábios de Draco.

- Mas o que significa isso? É incapaz de se alimentar sozinho? - disparou Pansy sem pensar.

Tomado de surpresa, Draco limitou-se a lhe lançar um olhar fulminante.

As jovens mostraram-se agitadas e nervosas, deixando escapar risinhos e comentários entre si.

O constrangimento foi amenizado graças às boas maneiras do sr. Brendon.

- A srta. Parkinson veio confirmar a promessa que lhe fez para a próxima dança.

- Ah, sim - respondeu Draco, com os olhos fixos em Pansy. - Se me dão licença - disse, fazendo uma reverência às damas.

Depois de prometer-lhes voltar tão logo a dança acabasse, segurou Pansy, arrancando-a do braço do amigo.

Guiava-a pelo salão com rapidez, apertando-lhe o pulso. Pansy notou-lhe o sorriso forçado ao cumprimentar os conhecidos que encontravam pelo caminho.

Sabia que tinha de se desculpar pelo que fizera. Comportara-se como um moleque, tal como fazia em casa. - Draco, eu...

- Cale-se.

Depois de alguns minutos caminhando pelo salão, Pansy notou que estavam tomando a direção oposta ao salão de dança e em instantes viu-se a sós com ele num lindo jardim de inverno, contíguo à residência.

Draco fechou a porta e recostou-se a ela, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

Pela expressão fechada do rosto másculo, imaginou se as plantas que ali estavam não começariam a voar pelos ares em breve. Tal pensamento a fez sorrir.

- Juro que se não tirar esse sorriso idiota do rosto agora mesmo, não me responsabilizarei por meus atos.

- Estou morrendo de medo - retrucou, sarcástica. - Mas talvez possa me perdoar se eu sair correndo daqui, pegar um bis coito e introduzi-lo em sua pobre e desamparada boca.

Em fração de segundos, as mãos firmes de Draco estavam pousadas próximas a seu pescoço.

- Tem idéia de como seria fácil estrangulá-la?

- Oh, rogo que não o faça, milorde - suplicou, imitando o tom de voz de lady Aimeé. - Eu o venero. Meu sonho é ser sua esposa e mãe de seus filhos.

Podia jurar ter visto o esboço de um sorriso no rosto másculo que logo foi mascarado por uma expressão de fúria.

- Tem noção de quão imprópria foi sua conduta há pouco? – Disse ele libertando-a.

Apesar de estar achando o sermão um tanto dramático, só lhe restava uma saída.

- Reconheço que errei - murmurou, retirando um lenço do bolso do vestido. Em seguida, virou-se de costas e fingiu soluçar.

Draco teve de lutar para resistir ao impulso de tomá-la nos braços. Ela parecia tão vulnerável. Sabia como Pansy se preocupara com aquele baile. O que fizera não justificava tamanha rudeza de sua parte.

- Compreenda - começou ele. - Só a trouxe até aqui para lhe dar tempo de se recompor. Temi que continuasse a agir de maneira inapropriada e... por favor, não chore.

Como era fácil enganá-lo, pensou Pansy, girando nos calcanhares e soltando uma gargalhada.

- Não sabia que era tão fácil iludi-lo com alguns ardis femininos.

Quando percebeu que fora enganado, a onda de raiva atingiu-o com mais intensidade que antes. Num gesto impensado esticou o braço para segurá-la, mas Pansy foi mais ágil, escapando com rapidez. A partir daí, iniciaram uma brincadeira de gato e rato, tão costumeira entre os dois desde o tempo de infância sempre que se aborreciam um com o outro.

Até que Draco conseguiu acuá-la num canto do aposento. Pansy tentou uma saída estratégica, mas ele era um homem forte e conseguiu segurá-la pela cintura, não sem antes lhe rasgar a manga da blusa por acidente. Para sua surpresa, ela não resistiu, limitando-se apenas a sorrir.

- Parecemos o casal mais ridículo da festa. Olhe para nós, descabelados e eu rasgada.

Em vez de lançar-lhe impropérios ou puxar-lhe as orelhas como tencionava fazer, Draco fitou os lábios atraentes, incapaz de desviar o olhar.

- Que Deus me ajude - dizendo isso, tomou-lhe os lábios num beijo profundo e possessivo.

Pansy não podia ter imaginado final mais surpreendente para aquela brincadeira. Mas a verdade é que não queria detê-lo.

Ao contrário, deslizou as mãos em torno do pescoço largo, entregando-se ao deleite daquela sensação. Os lábios de Draco queimavam contra os seus. A língua ágil e experiente explorava-lhe a boca, provocando-a com movimentos sensuais.

A química entre os dois fazia seus pensamentos voarem livres e sem censura. Era onde desejava estar, cativa sob os braços fortes que a envolviam. Sentiu os joelhos fraquejarem, mas ele a amparou, aprofundando mais o beijo. Apertou-a mais contra si, como se pudessem tornarem-se um único corpo. Deslizou uma das mãos pela lateral do corpo dela enquanto descia o beijo pelo pescoço dela, tinha ganas de beijá-la toda, então deslizou a mão pela saia do vestido puxando-a para permitir que ele lhe tocasse a perna enquanto a beijava no ombro exposto pela manga recém rasgada. O toque gelado da mão dele contra a pele quente dela provocou-lhe arrepios pelo corpo todo e fez com que ela suspirasse.

- Oh, Draco! - sussurrou contra ao ouvido dele.

Quando Draco ouviu o som da voz feminina, pareceu despertar de um transe. Largando-a ele deu um passo para trás com expressão chocada.

Ela quase caiu, segurando-se na parede, a respiração ofegante.

- Perdoe-me. Não deveria ter feito isso.

Ela se limitou a fitar os olhos acinzentados que pareciam mais escuros à luz fraca do aposento. Sentia-se tonta como se estivesse rodando há horas num carrossel. Não sabia o que dizer, mas estava ciente de sua condição. Os cabelos despenteados, a manga do vestido rasgada, a pele arrepiada e os lábios ainda úmidos.

- Acho que caiu uma das fitas do meu cabelo próximo à porta.

Draco assentiu em silêncio e caminhou às cegas até encontrar a fita. Abaixou para apanhá-la e nesse instante a porta do jardim de inverno se abriu para revelar lady Black.

- Onde está Pansy?

Draco apontou para o fundo do aposento ao mesmo tempo que ela surgia por detrás de uma planta.

- Acho que vou precisar de sua ajuda.

- O que aconteceu com você?

- A culpa foi minha - começou Draco.

- Não precisa engendrar mentiras para me proteger - inter rompeu-o Pansy. - A verdade é que me comportei muito mal essa noite. Fiz algo que desagradou Draco e quando ele foi me corrigir, me revoltei. Num acesso de raiva, rasguei meu vestido e despenteei o cabelo.

- Isso não é verdade - interveio ele. - Ela disse algo que não gostei e então resolvi trazê-la até aqui para discutir o assunto. Pansy reagiu com sarcasmo e eu me destemperei. Rasguei-lhe o vestido e desmanchei-lhe o penteado.

Os olhos da senhora dilataram-se mais ainda.

- Você fez isso? - dizendo isso, levou a mão à testa e desfaleceu.

Pansy correu para acudi-la, evitando a queda.

- Por favor - disse para Draco, que já se encontrava a seu lado. - Procure a sra. Mandy e diga-lhe que estamos precisando de uma criada discreta. Informe-a de que Bella desmaiou e providencie nossos xales e carruagem.

Voltou a atenção à senhora que já estava voltando a si.

Ele obedeceu, disparando em direção ao salão.

Meia hora depois, o cabelo despenteado e a manga rasgada de Pansy estavam cobertos pelo xale e ambos retiraram lady Black da mansão como se ela estivesse seriamente doente.

Uma vez na segurança da carruagem, a senhora se recompôs do disfarce, mas não dirigiu palavra a nenhum dos dois durante todo o trajeto.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo ****IX**

Na manhã seguinte, ladeada por Draco e lady Black, en quanto assistia à missa, Pansy tinha a mente bem distante dali. Por mais que tentasse se concentrar, seus pensamentos vol tavam aos acontecimentos da noite anterior. Sabia que Bella ainda estava bastante aborrecida com o ocorrido.

Apesar de ambos terem se desmanchado em pedidos de des culpas, a anciã só recuperou o ânimo depois de receber diversas saudações de amigos preocupados com sua saúde antes do início da missa.

Pansy não conseguia se lembrar do que acontecera no jardim de inverno, sem corar. Nunca imaginara que a costumeira brinca deira de gato e rato resultaria num extraordinário beijo. Um sorriso débil curvou-lhe os lábios. Relembrou surpresa que um episódio parecido ocorrera no último inverno. Depois de persegui-la por toda a casa, Draco conseguiu encontrá-la no sótão e assim que a alcançou começou a fazer-lhe cócegas. Ela ria e se debatia como uma criança, até que ele parou e a fitou com um brilho tão intenso no olhar que a fez corar. Oh, Deus... Draco quase a beijara, e isso fora um ano atrás!

Pansy levou a mão à testa e fechou os olhos, tentando atinar para o significado de tudo aquilo. Seria possível estar apaixonada por Draco? O que ele estaria pensando sobre aquele beijo?

Draco notou a inquietação de Pansy. O padre já a fitara por diversas vezes. Mais um pouco e seria chamada a atenção.

Se ao menos não tivesse sucumbido ao enorme desejo de beijar aquela criatura irascível! Ou se não tivesse lhe rasgado o vestido, o incidente passaria despercebido a todos. Até mesmo à sua tia. A culpa fora de Pansy. Ela sempre tivera o poder de tirá-lo do sério. Por outro lado, sabia que a levara para o jardim de inverno por livre-arbítrio e adorou cada momento que passaram lá. A forma como ela correspondera ao beijo, o cheiro que ela tinha, o suspiro ao dizer o nome dele. Parecia que praticavam aquela sincronia havia anos. Na primeira vez que a beijara, ela fora apenas receptiva, diferente da total entrega do dia anterior, tanto que ele poderia ter feito uma besteira.

Arriscou um olhar e observou-a pressionar a testa com os dedos. Os olhos estavam fechados, mas podia jurar que um sorriso tímido arqueava-lhe os lábios. Sem poder resistir, cutucou-a de leve com o cotovelo, forçando-a a fitá-lo de soslaio. Notou que Pansy esforçava-se para não sorrir. Sentiu o próprio riso ameaçar irrom per e desviou o olhar para evitá-lo. Percebeu o braço dela deslizar por sob o seu e, em resposta, apertou-o contra si. Ao que parecia tudo havia sido esquecido e perdoado.

Pansy não sabia dizer por que lhe segurara o braço, mas quando Draco o apertou, sentiu um profundo afeto brotar em seu coração. Descobriu-se o perdoando pela rusga da noite anterior e sentiu-se mais leve.

Algum tempo depois, quando lady Black já havia se reco lhido ao quarto, Draco a convidou para ir até o seu escritório.

- O que deseja?

- Está tão mudada - disse, fitando-a admirado. - Às vezes duvido se é você mesmo.

Ela caminhou até a Juliela, deixando-se afundar em uma cadeira. - Não mudei por dentro - afirmou, observando a paisagem ex terna. - Foi por isso que o encorajei a brincar de gato e rato no jardim de inverno dos Mandy. - Franziu o cenho, parecendo exasperada. - Oh, céus. Olney e Brendon estão vindo para cá. Estava os esperando?

Draco encontrava-se sentado à escrivaninha de mogno com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

- Não. Deve ser uma cortesia a você. Posso saber por que está com expressão desolada?

- Acho que os dois querem casar comigo ou pelo menos com minha fortuna. E isso me faz lembrar que meu prazo está se es gotando.

- Responda-me com franqueza. Acha que eles lhe servem como maridos?

Pansy exibiu um sorriso luminoso.

- São perfeitos cavalheiros e afeitos aos esportes como eu. Acha que devo levar em conta o amor ao escolher um dos meus pretendentes?

- Quem sou eu para dizer? Nunca me apaixonei antes.

- Nem mesmo por lady Aimeé? Pensei que fosse fascinado por ela.

- Eu também pensei. - declarou, erguendo-se. - Venha, vamos recebê-los.

- Só com a condição de jogarmos bilhar.

- Combinado.

Mas, em vez de abrir a porta, ele se virou para encará-la.

- Chamei-a aqui para lhe pedir desculpas pelo beijo de ontem.

Pansy desejava que ele não tivesse dito aquilo.

- Eu também me arrependo - mentiu.

Draco inclinou-se em sua direção.

- Ajudaria se não me olhasse como se quisesse ser beijada outra vez.

Ela sorriu, divertida.

- Tem razão. Sei que é impróprio de minha parte, já que não o amo.

- Que vil está sendo em falar desse jeito - recriminou-a, sorrindo.

- Acho que gosto de beijar.

- E de ser perseguida num jardim de inverno. O que aconteceu ontem foi culpa sua. Sempre conseguiu tirar-me do sério.

Pansy precedeu Draco no caminho para o hall de entrada.

- Que tal um jogo de bilhar, cavalheiros?

Mediante a aquiescência imediata dos jovens, instruiu a criada a preparar alguns quitutes que seriam saboreados durante o jogo.

Os dois a seguiam como dois carneirinhos e Draco imaginou se dentro em breve não estariam lhe propondo matrimônio. Que homem não gostaria de casar com uma deusa que o brindasse com jogos de bilhar e petiscos numa tarde de domingo?

A idéia de vê-la casada com qualquer um de seus amigos se tornava cada vez mais irritante.

A tarde transcorreu agradável. Lady Black pareceu ter re cuperado o bom humor e, com o decorrer do dia, mais amigos de Draco e algumas damas foram chegando, transformando o dia chuvoso em um acontecimento animado.

No dia seguinte, Pansy voltou de um revigorante passeio por Hyde Park com seu amigo Thomas Adcock parecendo estar em estado de choque. Draco a encontrou na sala, percebendo-lhe de imediato a palidez da face.

- Santo Deus! O que houve com você? - Sem lhe dar tempo para responder, continuou: - Não me diga que ele... conte-me de uma vez... acho que meu amigo não seria capaz, mas...

Pansy o fitou, atônita.

- De que está falando? Não está fazendo sentido algum.

- Como foi o passeio?

- Ótimo. O céu estava claro e a brisa agradável.

- Então, por que está com a expressão de quem viu algum fantasma?

- Oh, isso - disse, retirando o chapéu. - É que o pedido de casamento de Adcock me tomou de surpresa.

- O quê? - berrou Draco. - Que coisa mais absurda!

- Sim, mas não menos excitante. Afinal, foi a primeira proposta de casamento que recebi. Apesar de ele tê-la feito por reco mendação da mãe.

- Estava demorando para as mães começarem a fazer papel de cupido, já que todos sabem que está procurando um marido. Mas, diga-me, ele se ajoelhou para fazer a proposta? - perguntou em tom debochado.

Pansy soltou uma gargalhada.

- Pode me servir um xerez?

- Claro.

Draco encheu dois cálices, servindo-se de um e entregando o outro a ela.

Pansy descreveu toda a cena em que o tímido rapaz gaguejara e suara até conseguir completar o pedido de casamento.

Os dois riam divertidos com as palavras que Adcock emprega ra e quando ela terminou o relato, Draco a fitou diretamente nos olhos.

- E você aceitou?

- Claro que não. O interesse de Adcock por mim é apenas a amizade. Só o fez porque tem medo de contrariar a megera da mãe. A qual não desejo ter como sogra.

- Pelo menos foi gentil ao recusá-lo?

- Fui apenas sincera e disse-lhe tudo que merecia escutar. Addy não ficou zangado. Acompanhou-me até aqui e pediu apenas que não contasse aos nossos amigos sobre a sua proposta. O que concordei de pronto. Portanto, peço-lhe que seja discreto quanto a esse assunto.

- Fique tranqüila, nada direi.

- Estou imaginando quem será o próximo.

- Está soando um tanto arrogante.

- Ora, Draco. Sei que eles só estão interessados em minha fortuna.

Draco quase se engasgou com o xerez.

- O que foi?

- Tem se olhado no espelho ultimamente?

- Se eu fosse pobre, não teria uma oferta de casamento sequer, independentemente de minha aparência.

- Não sabia que era tão pragmática. Nunca notei esse traço em você.

Pansy sorriu, pensativa.

- Talvez seja uma característica que adquiri por ter ficado órfã tão cedo.

Ele a fitou com intensidade.

- Em parte posso imaginar como sofreu. Minha mãe morreu quando eu ainda era um garoto, mas você perdeu seus pais de uma só vez e nunca a vi se queixar.

Ela suspirou fundo.

- Teria sido muito difícil sem o amor incondicional de seu pai. Mesmo em sua casa me lembro que, quando ia dormir, tinha medo de acordar no outro dia num orfanato.

- Meu pai nunca faria uma coisa dessas.

- Claro que não.. Mas está pensando como um adulto. Eu era apenas uma criança e fantasiava como tal.

Draco meneou a cabeça:

- Parece estranho como só agora, depois que fomos forçados a vir para Londres, é que estou começando a conhecê-la melhor.

- Notou que não brigamos sequer uma vez hoje?

- O dia ainda não terminou - retrucou ele, sorrindo brejeiro.

- Tem razão.

- Quem acha que será o próximo a lhe propor matrimônio?

- Talvez lorde Harry, que amanhã me levara ao Anfiteatro Astley. De todos os seus amigos é o que menos gosta de cavalos.

- Sim. Mas em compensação ama as cartas. Está disposta a aceitá-lo como marido? Ele tem um título e uma herança razoáveis.

Pansy notou a preocupação no semblante de Draco e não conseguiu conter o riso.

- Por quem me toma? No dia em que eu aceitar me casar com um jogador inveterado, podem me internar em um manicômio.

Ele sorriu, satisfeito.

- Fico feliz que pense assim.

A incursão pelo anfiteatro não foi bem-sucedida. O pobre lorde Harry estava gripado e a temperatura de sua pele indicava que estava com febre. Antes que os primeiros páreos pudessem rom per em galope, Pansy levantou-se de seu assento e estendeu-lhe a mão.

- Vamos, está precisando descansar e consultar um médico.

Apesar da insistência do jovem em dizer que não passava de uma indisposição passageira, ela não se convenceu e com um certo esforço ajudou-o a pôr-se de pé, acompanhando-o até a residência dos Potter na Half Moon Street. Depois de acomodá-lo na cama e providenciar um médico, apressou-se em chamar Draco para que viesse encontrá-la ali. Sabia que sua presença na casa de um homem solteiro consistia em uma afronta à moral e aos bons costumes.

Draco chegou meia hora depois e deixou claro seu desconten tamento com a situação criada por ela. Pansy não lhe deu tempo para muita argumentação, guiando-o de imediato para o quarto de Harry.

Quando ele pousou os olhos no amigo, esqueceu o sermão por completo.

- Santo Deus! - murmurou. - Ele está muito pálido.

- Estava tremendo de febre antes de você chegar, mas provi denciei vários cobertores e apliquei algumas compressas de água fria em sua testa e ele melhorou.

O amigo descerrou as pálpebras com alguma dificuldade.

- Olá, não estou em minha melhor forma, mas me recuperarei em breve, graças a srta. Parkinson. Ela é um anjo caído do céu, mas agora ela deve ir. Não convém ficar na casa de um homem solteiro.

Draco sorriu.

- Era o que eu estava tentando fazê-la entender, mas ela insiste em ficar até que o seu médico chegue.

Pansy não pôde deixar de sentir um pouco de ternura pelo rapaz enfermo. Apesar de bastante indisposto, ainda conseguia se preocupar com ela.

Apesar dos insistentes apelos de Draco para que ela fosse em bora e o deixasse tomar conta da situação, Pansy não concordou em sair antes de saber o diagnóstico médico. Os dois temiam que o amigo tivesse uma infecção pulmonar.

Uma hora depois, o médico saiu do quarto de Harry com a boa nova. Ele tinha apenas uma gripe forte, nada que alguns dias de repouso e boa alimentação não curasse.

Draco fitava-a com intensidade no caminho para a casa. Sentia o peito cheio de ternura por aquela mulher. Sempre a vira cuidar dos criados quando eles caiam doentes, mas hoje sua atitude fora magnânima e corajosa. Arriscar-se ao ostracismo social em prol do bem-estar de um quase desconhecido era uma postura que raras damas adotariam. As jovens da corte tinham a reputação como algo de sagrada importância em suas vidas e não a comprome teriam por ninguém.

- Tomou a atitude certa, Pansy - elogiou-a sem poder conter a emoção que ia dentro de si.

Ela se limitou a sorrir.

- Acha que depois que os criados espalharem a notícia ainda serei bem-vinda no Almack amanhã?

- Não se preocupe com isso.

- Não estou. Mas Bella ficará.

- Deixe-a comigo.

Lady Black chegou ao mesmo tempo que eles. Tinha ido visitar a biblioteca nacional. Trazia um pacote debaixo do braço e quando os viu chegarem juntos franziu o cenho.

- Pensei que ainda estivesse passeando com Harry. - E di rigindo-se ao sobrinho. - E você, que faz aqui?

Draco pegou o pacote pesado em uma das mãos e passou a outra por sobre o ombro da tia.

- Vamos entrar. Lá dentro lhe contaremos tudo.

Guiou as duas mulheres para o escritório, fechou a porta e ini ciou um relato minucioso sobre o acontecido daquela tarde.

Lady Black lançava olhares horrorizados em direção a Pansy. Quando o sobrinho terminou, a senhora expôs seu ponto de vista.

- Como pôde se comportar de maneira tão inapropriada depois de tudo que lhe ensinei?

- É inadequado prestar socorro a uma pessoa doente que está precisando de sua ajuda? Quando chegamos a Half Moon Street o sr. Harry estava ardendo em febre. Tudo em que pensei foi pres tar-lhe os primeiros socorros e chamar um médico.

- Ela não ficou sozinha com ele por muito tempo - interveio Draco. - Me chamou e eu cheguei logo em seguida.

A tia fitou-os, pensativa.

- Bem, pensando por esse ângulo, tem razão. - De repente, um sorriso iluminou-lhe a face. - Tive uma idéia de como con tornar essa situação. A mãe de Harry, a sra. Lilian Potter, me deve alguns favores. Acho que está na hora de cobrá-los. Dê-me um papel e uma caneta - pediu ao sobrinho. - E saiam daqui os dois.

Ambos tentaram descobrir qual era seu plano, mas lady Black não estava mais prestando atenção neles.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo ****X**

Na noite seguinte, Pansy adentrou os salões de festa do Almack e ficou surpresa ao constatar a simplicidade do local. A julgar pela disputa por um convite para freqüentá-lo, esperava algo mais magnificente. A elegância ficava por conta das pessoas que lá estavam.

Não ficou surpresa quando atravessou o salão de braços dados com Draco e o ambiente mergulhou num desconfortável silêncio. Desde que a corte ficara sabendo do socorro que prestara a lorde Harry, ela se tornara objeto de muitos rumores, apesar dos esforços em contrário de lady Black.

Draco a segurava bem junto a ele, sorrindo polido para os co nhecidos que encontrava no caminho.

- Tudo vai ficar bem. Confie nas habilidades de Bella - assegurou-lhe num sussurro. - Olá, lady Cowper.

- Como vai, Draco?

- Bem, obrigado. Conhece a srta. Parkinson?

- Claro. Que lindo vestido, minha jovem. O amarelo lhe cai muito bem.

- Obrigada, milady - redargüiu Pansy, fazendo uma re verência.

A senhora continuou os acompanhando pelo salão.

- Acho que fez uma excelente ação, minha cara - assegurou lady Cowper por detrás do leque aberto. - Deve perdoar aqueles que não vêem com bons olhos a sua atitude. - Fechou o leque e a fitou nos olhos. - Fiquei sabendo hoje pela manhã, pelo seu médico, que lorde Harry ainda inspira cuidados.

- Sim. O dr. Streatley telefonou para lady Black essa ma nhã, informando-a sobre seu estado de saúde. Não me admiro que ele não tenha se recuperado totalmente. Afinal, ontem estava bas tante doente. Por outro lado, acho que o lorde Potter se restabe lecerá em breve, já que não consegue ficar muito tempo longe das mesas de carteado de Mayfair. - O comentário provocou algumas risadas dos que estavam próximos a eles. - Draco lhe mandou uma cesta de limões pela manhã. Dizem que eles têm propriedades revigorantes, principalmente se adicionados a uma xícara de chá com mel.

- Oh, aqui está a marquesa Potter - disse lady Cowper.

Draco fez uma profunda reverência, assim como Pansy e a outra senhora.

- Srta. Parkinson. - A marquesa dirigiu-lhe um sorriso afe tuoso. - Esperava ansiosa encontrá-la essa noite. Desejo expres sar minha gratidão por tudo que fez por meu filho. - Em seguida, pegou um lenço, levando-o aos olhos. - Não sei o que poderia ter acontecido com ele se o tivesse deixado à própria sorte. Harry é tão relaxado com sua saúde.

Pansy apenas sorriu. Apesar da performance teatral da mar quesa, havia certa sinceridade em seu tom de voz.

- Não podia agir de outra forma. Quando chegamos ao anfi teatro notei que lorde Harry estava com febre e seu estado foi piorando a ponto de ele não conseguir sequer andar sozinho.

A marquesa meneou a cabeça, fingindo-se desconsolada.

- É por isso que só tenho a dizer que sou profundamente grata por tudo que fez e que me sinto em débito com a senhorita.

- De forma alguma. Fico feliz por ter sido útil.

Lílian Potter afastou-se e não levou muito tempo para Pansy descobrir que aqueles que duvidaram de sua reputação ha viam mudado de atitude de maneira radical. Lady Cowper, por si só, bastaria para restaurar-lhe a posição frente à sociedade, mas o reforço da marquesa Potter fora por certo a razão para que todos voltassem a tratá-la de maneira acalorada e atenciosa.

Em pouco tempo, Pansy viu-se rodeada por um séqüito de rapazes ansiosos por compartilharem suas danças. Depois de dan çar algum tempo com sir Felton, ambos se encaminharam à mesa de doces para saborear um pedaço de bolo e um copo de limonada. De repente, o rapaz segurou-lhe a mão e disparou:

- Faça-me o homem mais feliz do mundo e aceite meu pedido de casamento.

Tomada de surpresa, Pansy engasgou com o líquido. Depois que se recuperou, fitou o rosto ansioso do rapaz com ternura.

- Desculpe-me, mas acho que não sou a esposa apropriada para o senhor. Até Draco me falou sobre isso.

- Ele falou mal a meu respeito?

- De forma alguma. Apenas disse que eu seria uma esposa abominável para o senhor. Mas isso não vem ao caso. Sinto-me muito lisonjeada com seu pedido, mas devo dizer que concordo com seu amigo. Não daríamos certo.

Draco se aproximou dos dois e segurou Pansy pelo braço.

- Venha. Acho que a próxima dança é minha.

Em seguida se retiraram deixando um desapontado Felton para trás.

- Não pude deixar de notar quando tocou Felton de maneira íntima - sussurrou, enquanto a guiava pelo salão.

Pansy franziu o senho, sem saber ao certo ao que ele es tava se referindo.

- O que está dizendo?

- Vi quando o tocou no braço.

- Eu não fiz isso - retrucou, enquanto Draco a tomava nos braços ao som dos primeiros acordes da valsa.

- Fez sim. Primeiro se engasgou com a torta que estava co mendo e depois de Felton lhe dizer algo com expressão cerimo niosa, a vi rir alto e tocá-lo no braço de uma maneira afetuosa.

- Ah, sim - respondeu com deliberada casualidade, calando- se em seguida. Aquilo era algo que sempre o irritava. Podia estar sendo infantil, mas não resistia à vontade de provocá-lo.

Draco trincou os dentes.

- Por que não me responde?

- Ora, milorde. Não perca a compostura. Deve sorrir para uma dama enquanto dança. Do contrário, todos pensarão que está zan gado comigo. Sua tia ficará furiosa e nos aplicará um sermão a caminho de casa.

Notou o olhar de Draco escurecer ainda mais e a mão máscula apertar-lhe com força a cintura.

- Não vou sorrir enquanto não me disser por que o tocou da quela maneira.

- Acho que estou começando a gostar de sir Felton. Sei que o acha sensível ao extremo, mas tem outras qualidades que tive a oportunidade de conhecer há pouco.

Draco não lhe respondeu, mas não podia ocultar a expressão fechada e a mandíbula contraída enquanto rodopiavam pelo salão. Cada vez que ela o fitava de soslaio, maior parecia sua irritação.

- Está se portando como uma...

- Veja como fala, milorde. Esqueceu seus modos? Como bom esgrimista que é, deveria saber que nunca devemos baixar a guarda.

- E você está aproveitando para me provocar.

- Claro que sim.

- E o que vocês dois conversavam tão compenetrados?

Pansy deu de ombros. Por um instante pensou em continuar provocando-o até levá-lo à exaustão, mas por fim decidiu contar- lhe a verdade:

_-_Felton pediu-me em casamento

- O quê? - gritou Draco, atraindo vários olhares à sua volta. - Enquanto estavam comendo a torta? - perguntou em um tom de voz mais baixo.

- Na verdade, eu estava tomando limonada. Por isso en gasguei.

- Entendo - disse ele, calando-se.

Ele permaneceu em silêncio por algum tempo e Pansy apro veitou para desfrutar da dança. Como era agradável estar num salão, sendo guiada pelos braços fortes de Draco e falando sobre propostas de casamento. Como parecia longínquo o sonho de com prar um navio e vaguear pelo mundo sem destino. Era curioso como a vida podia mudar de rumo, guiando-a em outra direção. Tão absorta estava em conseguir seu objetivo que não tinha se dado conta de tal mudança até aquele momento.

- Espero que tenha recusado - disse Draco por fim, com expressão séria.

- E você ainda tem dúvida? Claro que o recusei. Com minha língua afiada e a sensibilidade dele, nosso casamento findaria antes mesmo de começar.

O sorriso que viu brotar no rosto masculino de traços perfeitos aqueceu-lhe o coração. Sentiu o ritmo acelerado da própria respi ração, mas sabia que não era pelo esforço da dança. Como um simples sorriso podia fazê-la sentir-se tão feliz? Seus pensamentos voaram de forma abrupta para o último beijo que trocaram. Tinha de admitir que aquilo acontecia com freqüência nos últimos dias. Mesmo em seus sonhos, os lábios macios e experientes de Draco estavam sempre presentes. Qual seria o motivo de tudo aquilo?

- Em que está pensando? - questionou Draco, ao notar um leve rubor na face delicada.

- Não ouso dizer - respondeu ela, corando ainda mais.

- Não vai revelar o que faz seus olhos brilharem como dois diamantes?

Os últimos acordes da valsa soaram e Pansy afastou-se com delicadeza.

- Sinto muito, mas aqui está o sr. Francis - desculpou-se, indicando o rapaz franzino que se aproximava. - E eu lhe prometi a próxima dança.

Ele não teve outra opção senão observá-la afastar-se de braços dados com seu amigo. Porém, ao olhar para trás, todo o rubor voltou à face de Pansy. Draco a fitava de cima a baixo com um olhar que era puro desejo. O calor que lhe afogueava o rosto se expandiu para todo o corpo. Saber que ele a julgava atraente era uma sensação inebriante.

Na manhã seguinte, Pansy passeava ao longo das estreitas veredas do Vauxhall Pleasure Gardens de braço dado com lorde Brendon. As árvores frondosas ocultavam casais apaixonados que trocavam beijos ardentes.

- Está apreciando a temporada em Londres?

- Mais do que esperava - retrucou Pansy, com sinceri dade.

- Draco nos contou sobre a sua resistência em vir para cá. Que sempre recusou a idéia por achar que ficaria entediada.

Ela o fitou, pensativa. De todos os rapazes que freqüentavam Barton, Brendon era o de que mais gostava. Era tão alto quanto Draco, mas o cabelo era mais fino e os olhos castanhos. Contudo, era bonito a seu modo. Ima ginou se ele também estaria interessado em lhe propor casamento. E estava começando a considerar a possibilidade. Brendon era um rapaz responsável que não iria espoliar sua fortuna, mas por outro lado não parecia ser do tipo que permitisse à esposa comprar um barco e sair navegando mundo afora.

- Pois estava errada. Não conhecia o prazer de dançar e fre qüentar saraus festivos. Agora percebo que perdi muito tempo.

- Saiba que sua presença é muito bem-vinda. De minha parte sinto-me inebriado com sua companhia. É gratificante estar com uma dama de sorriso espontâneo, cujo olhar e ações não são mi nuciosamente calculados para causar boa impressão. Possui uma das qualidades que mais aprecio, a espontaneidade. É fácil saber o que está pensando.

Pansy não conseguiu conter o riso.

- Draco costuma dizer que esse é o meu maior defeito. Acha que eu deveria ser mais discreta. As tias dele transformaram minha aparência para que pudessem me apresentar à corte, mas não al teraram minha natureza. Pelo menos não tanto quanto ele desejava. Brendon a guiou para um recanto escuro.

- Peço que não me considere atrevido, mas é verdade que deve se casar para poder herdar sua herança?

- Sim. Infelizmente.

- Não entendo por que lorde Malfoy lhe impôs essa con dição. Era tão devotada a ele como talvez uma filha legítima não o fosse.

- É muito gentil de sua parte, milorde.

- Por favor, dispense as formalidades. Chame-me apenas de Brendon. - O nobre a fitava com tanta intensidade que a _fez _imaginar se não estaria apaixonado por ela. - Apesar de tal imposição, acredito que não esteja tendo dificuldades. Por certo não lhe faltam pretendentes. Pelo que é sabido, já dispensou dois de meus amigos, além de Adcock.

- É verdade, mas isso me deixa ainda mais preocupada com minha situação.

- Consideraria a possibilidade de me aceitar? - perguntou Brendon em tom suave. - Desde que chegou em Londres, sin to-me bastante atraído pela senhorita.

- Trata-se de um pedido formal?

- Ainda não - redargüiu o lorde. - Meu orgulho não resis tiria a uma rejeição como a que sofreram Felton e Harry. Meu sofrimento seria maior, já que estou mais envolvido do que eles.

Pansy anuiu com um gesto de cabeça.

- Alegro-me em saber. De todos os amigos de Draco, o senhor é com quem mais gosto de conversar.

- Fico feliz que o tenha dito. Há algo que gostaria de lhe perguntar - disse ele, estacando e virando-se para encará-la. Só então Pansy percebeu que estavam no mais remoto recanto do parque. - Permitiria que eu a beijasse?

Pansy ofegou, surpresa e depois consentiu:

- Oh, sim. Seria ótimo.

Brendon não pôde conter o riso.

- Não esperava tanto entusiasmo.

- Eu disse a Draco que pretendo receber alguns beijos en quanto estiver em Londres e ficarei feliz em atormentá-lo com isso.

O lorde deu outra gargalhada.

- Muito bem, mesmo que seja apenas para que possa provocar meu dileto amigo, adoraria beijá-la.

Sem hesitar, Brendon ergueu-lhe o queixo, depositando-lhe um beijo suave nos lábios, o qual ela apreciou.

Passava um pouco da meia-noite, quando Pansy apontou o taco de bilhar, fazendo com que a bola batesse contra outra e mar cando mais um ponto.

- Me deve mais dez libras - disse, dirigindo-se a Draco.

Ela o estava vencendo desde o início do jogo, o que não era vantagem, já que Draco se excedera na bebida na casa do amigo White naquela noite e mal conseguia manter-se de pé

- Ora, como posso jogar se a mesa está torta - disse ele, sentado no sofá.

- Não é verdade. Torto está você!

No momento em que Pansy estava contornando a mesa, Draco ergueu-se e, ao esbarrar nela, caiu no sofá, o que o fez explodir numa gargalhada.

- Então devo dizer que está tirando vantagem de meu estado.

- Claro que estou. Não é todo o dia que você está bêbado e me desafia para um jogo de bilhar.

- Está muito bonita neste vestido, Pansy.

- Está tentando flertar comigo?

- Quer que eu o faça?

Por alguns instantes ela considerou a possibilidade e sentiu o coração disparar. Como seria ser cortejada por Draco em plena madrugada. Ser levada por ele para Vauxhall e ser beijada por aqueles lábios atraentes e sensuais num recanto escuro?

Ela mirou o taco outra vez.

- Não, obrigada. Já fui beijada o suficiente por hoje.

- O quê? - berrou Draco, levantando-se de modo abrupto.

Quando ele conseguiu pôr-se de pé, Pansy observou atônita todo o sangue aparecer desaparecer do rosto másculo. Em seguida, Draco desabou sobre o sofá, escorregando em seguida para o chão.

- Draco! - gritou, jogando o taco para o lado e correndo em seu socorro.

- Oh, querido. Está mais bêbado do que eu supunha.

Ele gemia e revirava os olhos. O rosto estava colado ao carpete e o braço direito preso entre o peito e o chão. Parecia estar numa posição desconfortável.

Pansy segurou-lhe o ombro e ergueu-o, puxando-lhe o braço de baixo do corpo. Só havia uma coisa a fazer já que não tinha força suficiente para sustentá-lo. Tocou a campainha e Jenkins apareceu logo em seguida. Ele chamou mais dois criados de libré e juntos ergueram-no e colocaram-no no sofá. Draco já havia vol tado a si o suficiente para reclamar da força com que os emprega dos o seguravam.

-Traga um café forte, por favor - pediu Pansy a Jenkins.

- Em um instante, madame.

Era difícil se conter e não provocá-lo naquele momento, mas ele não parecia estar muito bem, portanto apertou os lábios e limitou-se a observá-lo.

Quando Jenkins trouxe o café, Pansy serviu duas xícaras e sentou-se a seu lado. Draco parecia pálido e a expressão melan cólica estampada em seu rosto a preocupava.

Quando ele terminou de tomar a segunda xícara de café, virou o rosto de modo lento para encará-la.

- Que pensava que estava fazendo quando beijou Brendon?

Pansy se surpreendeu com o que viu nos olhos acinzentados. Espe rava raiva, mas, em vez disso, notou uma profunda tristeza refletida neles. Todas as respostas ferinas que preparara para afrontá-lo morreram na garganta.

- Acho que seu amigo foi honesto em suas intenções para co migo. Ele deseja pedir-me em casamento, mas ainda não fez uma proposta formal. Estou considerando a possibilidade de aceitar.

Aquelas palavras pareceram ter o mesmo efeito de um soco na boca do estômago.

- Entendo - murmurou Draco, pousando a xícara na mesa. Em seguida, ergueu-se com alguma dificuldade e desejou-lhe boa noite.

Pansy não sabia o que pensar. Não esperava aquela atitude quando contasse sobre Brendon. Não podia deixar de sentir um certo desapontamento, já que esperara uma reação, exacerbada da parte dele. Nunca imaginara que pudesse dizer algo que lhe cau sasse sofrimento, mas, ao que tudo indicava, era o que acabara de acontecer. Mas por quê?


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo ****XI**

Draco estacou em frente à porta do quarto de Pansy. A criada lhe dissera que em breve ela sairia para tomar o des jejum. A dor na cabeça, resultado da grande quantidade de vinho que tomara enquanto aguardava que ela voltasse do passeio com Brendon, fazia-lhe latejar as têmporas.

Ensaiara um discurso que lhe serviria como pedido de desculpa uma centena de vezes, pois acreditava que lhe dera um mau exem plo. Como podia criticá-la quando ele próprio agira de maneira tão inapropriada? Sentia-se como um idiota, mas ainda estava em tempo de consertar a situação.

A porta se abriu de repente e uma corrente de ar vinda do quarto de Pansy inundou o corredor.

- Que sorte encontrá-lo aqui nesse momento - disse ela, surpresa. - Esperava falar-lhe antes que partisse para seus com promissos.

Draco foi tomado de assalto não só pelas palavras mas também pela visão deslumbrante daquela dama. Ela trajava um vestido de musselina bordada e um xale de lã azul marinho que combinava com perfeição.

Por trás dela, a brisa suave de abril fazia ondular as cortinas.

- Sua Juliela está aberta.

Foi tudo que conseguiu dizer a despeito de todos seus pensamentos.

Pansy olhou para trás e deu de ombros.

- Eu sei. Deixei-a assim para apreciar melhor a paisagem. O dia não está lindo?

- De fato está esplêndido - concordou Draco com os olhos fixos nela. Quando Pansy se virou para encará-lo, ele se em pertigou, adotando uma postura formal. - Gostaria de me des culpar pela maneira inóspita com que me comportei a noite pas sada. Sei que não há justificativa para uma embriaguez, mas es pero que...

Pansy sorriu, colocando um dedo enluvado sobre os lábios dele.

- Oh, Draco! Está soando tão solene. Peço que não fale de maneira tão pomposa comigo, ainda mais quando estou em jejum: Além disso, não pode imaginar como me diverti com seu sofrimento. A melhor parte foi quando rolou do sofá e deu com o rosto no chão. Só lamento não estar com minha aquarela para registrar aquele momento para a eternidade.

- Até as pinturas são perecíveis ao tempo - retrucou ele em tom sarcástico, contraindo a mandíbula.

- Não precisa ficar tão constrangido pelo ocorrido. Ou supõe que nunca o vi bêbado antes?

- Viu? - questionou Draco, franzindo o cenho.

- Mais de uma vez - declarou ela com firmeza. - Lembro que em uma delas, enquanto você e seus amigos eram repreendi dos, aproveitei para colocar rãs nos urinóis dos quartos. Nunca vi tantos cavalheiros gritando ao mesmo tempo.

Draco sorriu, relembrando o episódio.

- Felton pensou que estava sendo atacado. Pegou sua pistola e com um tiro certeiro partiu o urinol ao meio.

- As rãs conseguiram escapar por milagre - acrescentou Pansy. - Mas no dia seguinte tive de enfrentar a sua fúria. Lembra-se de ter me trancado do lado de fora da casa durante todo o dia?

- Eu estava assim tão zangado?

- Na verdade, furioso. Temos sido bons adversários todos es ses anos, portanto não é necessária tanta formalidade comigo.

De certa forma, Draco sentia-se aliviado. Ao se referir ao pas sado, Pansy lembrou-lhe a jovem rebelde que sempre vivera como um garoto selvagem. A despeito dos esforços de suas tias para criar uma dama refinada a partir da matéria bruta que ela era, a natureza indisciplinada insistia em se rebelar. Uma vez no con trole de suas emoções, ofereceu-se para acompanhá-la no café da manhã.

No entanto, algum tempo depois, quando o sr. Francis veio buscá-la para um passeio a Kensington Gardens, Draco desco briu-se espiando pela Juliela de seu escritório para assistir à partida do casal. Com a cortina semicerrada, era possível observar o amigo ajudá-la a subir em seu novo coche, cheio de segundas intenções. Olney parecia ridículo com um crisântemo de proporções mons truosas na lapela do casaco. E por que lhe beijara os dedos antes de auxiliá-la a subir? Esperava que ela tivesse o bom senso de recusá-lo como marido. O rapaz era um bom amigo e um excelente parceiro de turfe, mas não era indicado para o caráter forte e a maneira direta de falar de Pansy.

Notou que, ao partir, Olney fustigara os cavalos com muita força. A carruagem deu um solavanco antes de seguir, mas Pansy segurou-se firme, aparentemente preparada para a falta de experiência dele. Cerrou as cortinas e voltou a atenção às anotações que seu administrador lhe enviara aquela manhã. Sentia-se ente diado não só pelo fato de, até que Pansy casasse, ter de discutir todas as suas decisões com Jennings como também pela necessi dade de alertá-la para o erro que cometeria se aceitasse o pedido de casamento de Olney.

Consultou o relógio, mesmo sabendo que não os veria pelas próximas três horas e, em seguida, voltou ao trabalho.

Para sua surpresa, passados cinqüenta minutos, ouviu um tropel aproximando-se. Apurou os ouvidos, intrigado. Olney não poderia estar de volta tão cedo. Além disso, o som indicava o trote de apenas um cavalo. Alguns instantes depois ouviu a porta da frente se abrir.

Ergueu-se num impulso e precipitou-se em direção ao hall de entrada.

Lá, com o chapéu um tanto amassado, estava Pansy.

- O que está fazendo aqui tão cedo? E o que aconteceu com seu chapéu?

Ela tocou na peça confeccionada em pelica verde e soltou uma gargalhada.

- Devo estar parecendo um espantalho - disse por fim, reti rando as luvas. - Temo que seu amigo nunca me perdoe. Mas como eu poderia imaginar que o sr. Francis era um açoitador tão eloqüente? Deveria ter me avisado - pousou as luvas sobre a rnesa próxima à porta ,e começou a desatar as fitas do chapéu.

Draco não conseguiu conter o riso. Recostou-se à porta, cru zando os braços sobre o peito.

- O que você fez?

- Bem, a culpa não foi toda minha - redargüiu, reticente. - Ele não parava de gabar-se de seu novo coche e de seus animais, embora qualquer idiota pudesse ver que os cavalos, além de ma gros, eram arredios. Ainda assim, acho que agi de maneira errada.

- Diga-me de uma vez o que aconteceu.

- Olney insistia em jactar-se de sua destreza com as rédeas e então sugeri que caçássemos esquilos.

- Onde?

- Lá mesmo. Em Hyde Park.

- Santo Deus! - exclamou ele, mas após alguns instantes não conteve o riso. Podia visualizar a cena em sua mente. Olney era um tanto arrogante e não primava pelo bom senso. Além disso, possuía mãos pesadas que arruinavam a boca de qualquer cavalo que montasse. Ele mesmo já o proibira de usar seus animais. Tanto em Londres quanto em Barton.

Ela revirou os olhos, num gesto de impaciência.

- Ele enganchou a roda do coche nas rodas do primeiro trole que encontrou e em seguida tombamos por terra. Os cavalos fica ram bastante agitados.

Só então Draco se deu conta de que o chapéu amassado não fora a única conseqüência do acidente. Havia sangue na manga do vestido dela.

- Você se machucou! - exclamou, apressando-se em direção a Pansy.

- Não foi nada sério. Apenas um pequeno corte. Olney ficou bem mais machucado, mas eu consegui tomar as rédeas e os ca valos se acalmaram de imediato.

- Estou certo de que conseguiu controlar a situação. Lidar com os animais é sua especialidade - dizendo isso, afastou o tecido do vestido de modo delicado e notou que ela havia garroteado o braço com uma tira de musselina de sua roupa de baixo.

- Um simples arranhão, é? Venha.

Guiou-a até a cozinha onde a co zinheira, em poucos minutos, aplicou um curativo no ferimento.

Em seguida, Draco a acompanhou até as escadas. Pansy voltou-lhe o olhar, sorrindo, marota.

- Suponho que seu amigo não ousará me pedir em casamento depois do que aconteceu.

Pansy logo descobriu que seu prognóstico estava errado. Embora tivesse encarado sua atitude durante o acidente como algo corriqueiro, ao que tudo indicava, o sr. Francis, não. Na noite seguinte, durante o sarau na casa de lady Sedgwick, descobriu-se rodeada de cavalheiros e damas ansiosos por congratulá-la pela coragem e astúcia não só em salvar a vida dos cavalos mas também a de Olney.

Cada vez que o sr. Francis falava com alguém, tentando mostrar a coragem e a boa atitude de Pansy, ela sentia-se mais cons trangida. Teve ímpetos de desferir-lhe um soco para que ele cessasse com aquela prosopopéia.

A certa altura, tentou objetar, minimizando seu feito, mas aquilo pareceu piorar a situação. Ele segurou firme em seu braço, guiando-a de grupo em grupo e a proclamando sua salvadora. E para sua surpresa, durante o jantar o sr. Francis lhe revelou suas intenções:

- Nunca estive tão apaixonado -sussurrou, em tom ardente.

Pansy limitou-se a fitá-lo por um longo instante, findo o qual só restou ao rapaz desfazer a expressão de embevecimento que trazia no rosto e voltar a atenção ao seu prato. Ela se desculpou, afastando-se dele e teria pedido a Draco que a levasse para casa, não fosse sua insistência em dançar.

Aquilo fora o suficiente para aliviá-la da tensão daquela noite. Ao final da dança já havia recobrado o humor.

Nos dias que se seguiram, uma certa angústia foi tomando con ta de Pansy. Não só pelo sempre presente Olney ou o sereno Brendon, mas pelo fato de que o dia primeiro de fevereiro estava se aproximando com uma rapidez alucinante. Draco lhe dissera que eram necessários três dias para obter uma licença especial para o casamento e para tratar os serviços de um padre. O que significava que tinha até vinte e sete de Julieiro para encontrar um marido.

Quando Olney lhe fez a proposta formal, ela recusou com vee mência, deixando o orgulho do rapaz em frangalhos. Ele havia se convencido de que estava profundamente apaixonado e que Pansy era a mulher que redimiria todos os seus defeitos.

Ao informar Draco sobre o pedido de Olney, notou surpresa que ele suspirara aliviado.

- Não me acha digna dele? - perguntou, imaginando o porquê daquela reação.

Ele a fitou, pensativo.

- Acho-a perfeita para ele. Você que não o agüentaria. O ateliê do alfaiate de Olney é a sua segunda casa, enquanto você, como vive repetindo, prefere vestir farrapos confortáveis a costumes finos e dispendiosos.

Pansy soltou uma gargalhada.

- Tem razão. Ainda bem que sua resposta foi amável. Por um momento pensei que não queria me ver casada com nenhum de seus diletos amigos.

Draco sentiu uma inquietação interior ao fitar os brilhantes olhos castanhos. O que ela dissera era a mais pura verdade. Mas não pelas razões que ele um dia imaginara.

A partir do momento que chegaram a Londres, esperava que Pansy conhecesse alguém fora do seu círculo de amizades. Sempre acreditara que ela não se adequava em nenhum aspecto do papel de esposa de um cavalheiro. Mas, naquele momento, tinha de admitir que temia tal possibilidade. Detestaria vê-la envolvida em um romance com qualquer um de seus amigos, apesar de desconhecer a razão pela qual pensava daquela maneira.

- O que foi? - a voz distante de Pansy arrancou-o de seus pensamentos.

- Brendon já lhe fez uma proposta formal? - perguntou soando áspero até aos próprios ouvidos.

- Ainda não - redargüiu ela, franzindo a testa. - A idéia não parece agradá-lo. Estou certa? Essa união o desagradaria tanto assim? Devo parar de encorajá-lo?

Draco não encontrava resposta para nenhuma daquelas perguntas. Não podia lhe dizer que a razão pela qual queria que dispensasse Brendon era por não poder suportar a idéia de vê-la nos braços de seu amigo, beijando-o e dividindo a mesma cama com ele.

Lutou para ser mais racional. Brendon seria um excelente marido para ela.

- Deve seguir os desígnios de seu coração - respondeu por fim.

- O quê? - questionou atônita. - Enlouqueceu? Sabe muito bem que o que meu coração deseja é comprar um navio e ancorar em todos os portos do mundo.

- Está sendo ridícula - disparou, sem saber o que dizer.

- Pode ser. Mas até o momento não me deu uma boa razão para que eu rejeite Brendon. Sinto-me inclinada a incentivar-lhe a corte. Ainda mais com meu prazo se esgotando - dizendo isso, girou nos calcanhares e precipitou-se pela porta com a graça de uma dama londrina. Talvez ela tivesse mudando de fato, pensou Draco. Ainda assim o pensamento de Pansy se transformando numa das damas que conhecia provocava-lhe um gosto amargo na garganta.

A partir daquele dia, Pansy permitiu que Brendon a acom panhasse em todos os eventos.

O fato acabou chamando a atenção da corte. Rumores que a herdeira teria encontrado um par se espalhavam pelas rodas da realeza. Ela, no entanto, não estava tão certa disso. Imaginava se deveria dar o sinal que ele esperava para pedi-la em casamento.

Na noite de quinta-feira, de braços dados com seu par constante, Pansy atravessou o pátio da propriedade dos Dalcham que fi cava localizada às margens do rio Tâmisa. A residência era de estilo campestre e o clima dos últimos dias fora tão ameno que a idéia de um sarau nos jardins realizado sob uma grande tenda pa receu-lhe bastante atraente. Lanternas chinesas haviam sido dis postas ao longo do caminho, emprestando uma atmosfera exótica ao ambiente.

Lorde Brendon tomou-lhe uma das mãos.

- Está com frio?

- De forma alguma.

Ela trajava um xale de seda fina e estampada sobre um vestido de cetim lilás. Suas sandálias resvalavam no orvalho que cobria a grama, mais ainda assim sentia-se confortável.

- Mesmo correndo o risco de falar de uma maneira que Bella julga inapropriada para uma dama, devo lembrá-lo que costumo cavalgar pelos pastos gelados do interior, trajando apenas meu costume de montaria de verão.

O rapaz sorriu, divertido, e Pansy sentiu-se feliz por ser com preendida por ele. Fitou-o por alguns instantes, satisfeita por estar em sua companhia. Mais uma vez conjeturou se Brendon não seria uma boa opção como marido.

O lorde apontou para uma estrela que se destacava no céu.

- Eu apelidaria aquela estrela de Olney, que de todos os nossos amigos é o que mais nos ofusca pela largura de suas lapelas. - Em seguida, deslizou a mão, indicando uma constelação próxima. - Aquela seria Felton, por seus discursos inflamados e a mais brilhante de todas seria Draco.

Pansy deu de ombros, perscrutando o firmamento até achar o que estava procurando.

- Veja - indicou duas estrelas próximas uma da outra. - Eu as batizaria de Brendon. Uma pela firmeza de caráter e outra por seu bom senso.

Emocionado, o lorde pousou um beijo demorado na ponta dos dedos enluvados.

- Que gentil de sua parte. Temia que me achasse um tanto prosaico.

- Ao contrário. - Pansy apressou-se em responder. - Dou mais valor ao caráter e ao bom senso do que pode imaginar. Ainda mais quando minha fortuna dependerá de meu marido pos suir tais qualidades.

Quando chegaram ao fim do pátio, ele lhe segurou ambas as mãos. Naquele ponto, estavam quase sozinhos e Pansy não se surpreendeu quando Brendon aproveitou o ensejo para se insinuar. - Espero uma palavra sua, srta. Parkinson. Tenho me regozijado com os momentos que desfruto de sua agradável companhia. É a mais espontânea e virtuosa dama que conheço. Seja qual for a opinião de lady Black sobre sua franqueza e espontaneidade, acho essas qualidades bastante atraentes.

A sinceridade e o calor das palavras do lorde lhe tocaram o coração. Sentiu-se tentada a encorajá-lo. Fazê-lo ciente de que era sua escolha. Ainda mais com o curto prazo que se estendia à sua frente. Entreabriu os lábios, mas as palavras ficaram presas na garganta.

- Pansy! - uma voz familiar gritou atrás deles.

Ela se desvencilhou das mãos de Brendon.

- É Draco. Parece um tanto transtornado. - Precipitou-se ao encontro dele, atravessando o gramado úmido, enquanto ele fazia o mesmo.

- O que foi? - gritou, arfando.

- Você me prometeu a primeira valsa - respondeu Draco ao longe.

Constrangida, voltou-se para fitar Brendon, que caminhava al guns passos atrás dela.

- Posso levá-la ao Hyde Park amanhã? - sussurrou o lorde.

- Claro. Adoraria.

- Draco parece ansioso pela dança.

- Está agindo de modo estranho, mas de fato lhe ofereci a valsa.

- Acho que está com ciúme.

Quando se aproximaram de Draco, Pansy tomou-lhe o braço, enquanto ele se desculpava com Brendon por buscá-la de modo tão abrupto.

- Desculpe-me, mas era a única forma de avisar que Riddle está aqui - informou aos dois. - E em estado de embriaguez.

- Oh, Deus! - murmurou Pansy.

- Precisa de minha ajuda? - inquiriu Brendon.

- Talvez - retrucou Draco.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, Pansy observava o primo atravessar trôpego o salão de dança, caminhando em sua direção, enquanto esbarrava nos casais à sua volta. Na mão esquerda, segurava uma taça de champanhe que derramou no vestido de uma das damas, fazendo-a gritar. Pansy sentiu o coração disparar. Nunca se sentira tão humilhada em sua vida.

Draco apressou-se em segurá-lo pelo braço, quase o arrastando para fora do recinto.

- Olá, Draco! - cumprimentou, pronunciando mal as pala vras, devido à bebida. Tropeçou mais adiante, mas Brendon o amparou pelo outro braço, no mesmo instante. Pansy se encar regou de tirar a taça das mãos dele. Os cavalheiros o retiraram depressa da tenda, levando-o para o jardim. Ela os seguia alguns passos atrás e assistiu aliviada quando Draco o empurrou para dentro da carruagem e ordenou ao cocheiro que o despachasse para bem longe dali.

Pansy permaneceu parada junto a eles por um longo tempo, observando a estrada.

Nada que pudesse dizer amenizaria o constrangimento que sen tia pelo comportamento abominável do primo.

Felizmente, os dois cavalheiros pareciam entender seu senti mento e a acompanharam de volta à tenda conversando de modo animado e não tocando mais no assunto. Chegando ao salão de danças, arranjaram-lhe todos os pares que ela pudesse imaginar e no fim da noite os pés de Pansy doíam pelo esforço da dança.

No meio da madrugada, depois de ter caído num sono profundo, Pansy acordou com um estrondo. Ergueu-se de um pulo, sen tando na cama e o cheiro de fumaça invadiu-lhe as narinas. Jogou as cobertas para o lado, saiu da cama e correu em direção à porta. Ouviu passos apressados no corredor e no andar de cima e escan carou a porta.

Draco se materializou diante dela, usando apenas um pijama e, em seguida, a segurou pelo braço.

- A sala de música está em chamas.

- Santo Deus! Onde estão Bella e os criados?

- É o que vamos descobrir agora.

Em instantes ela estava sendo guiada pelas escadas em direção à porta de saída onde encontrou sua benfeitora. Observou, surpre sa, os criados da casa, unidos a outros da vizinhança, arrecadarem toda a água que podiam arranjar num verdadeiro mutirão de com bate ao fogo.

Uma hora mais tarde, as chamas, que se espalharam pelas pa redes da sala de música, haviam sido debeladas.

Pansy adentrou o recinto chamuscado, guiando Bella pelos ombros.

- Decorei este ambiente com tanto esmero - lamentou a se nhora com a voz embargada. - Não poderei suportar ver a apa rência dessa sala.

Pansy olhou para cima. As cortinas haviam pegado fogo e as labaredas se espalharam, queimando o teto.

- Estou certa de que foi uma vela que esqueceram acesa.

- Mas Jenkins é sempre tão cuidadoso. Ele não se recolhe sem verificar se está tudo em ordem na casa - argumentou lady Black, acompanhando o olhar de Pansy para observar o estrago que sofrera o teto.

- Seu quarto não fica bem acima desta sala?

Pansy sentiu um tremor perpassar-lhe o corpo.

- Sim - a voz soou como um gemido. Aquele odor lhe era familiar. Memórias de um outro incêndio, há muito enterradas nos recônditos de sua mente, voltaram de imediato, fazendo reviver a dor da perda.

Naquele instante, Draco juntou-se a elas.

- Acho que não deve dormir em seu quarto esta noite. Deixarei alguns criados de vigília para me certificar de que o fogo se ex tinguiu por completo e amanhã providenciarei para que os reparos se iniciem de imediato. Porém, ao olhar para baixo, não pode con ter o riso.

- Veja os seus pés - disse ele a Pansy.

Ela obedeceu e soltou uma gargalhada. Lady Black havia calçado as sandálias antes de descer, mas Pansy deixara o quarto descalça. Seus pés estavam pretos de fuligem umedecida pela água.

- Devia ter tido o seu bom senso - disse ela, dirigindo-se a Bella.

A senhora não lhe tornou resposta. Pansy olhou em sua di reção e notou que ela estava soluçando com um lenço encostado aos lábios. Comovida, abraçou-a de maneira carinhosa, guiando-a em direção ao quarto. Pelo caminho, dirigia-lhe palavras de enco rajamento, chamando sua atenção para o fato de toda a vizinhança ter se mobilizado para salvar a residência. Isso demonstrava o quanto era querida.

- Mas veja esses carpetes! - queixava-se Bella, assoando o nariz no lenço.

- Podem ser limpos e repostos em breve.

- E o cheiro de queimado que assola a casa?

- Até parece que não conhece a sra. Lumby. Ela não vai des cansar enquanto a casa não estiver brilhando. Tenho pena dos cria dos que estão sob suas ordens. Terão de trabalhar feito escravos para colocarem as coisas a seu gosto.

Lady Black pareceu se convencer e sorriu divertida, en quanto ambas subiam as escadas.

- É melhor dormir no quarto contíguo ao meu. Fica longe da sala de música, portanto não correrá nenhum risco.

- Ótima idéia. Mas antes vou acompanhá-la até seu quarto.

- É tão boa para mim - afirmou Bella, emocionada. – Como uma filha.

Pansy acomodou-a na cama e sentou-se a seu lado, desfiando um rosário de fofocas que escutara na casa da sra. Dalcham, até que ela adormecesse.

A casa havia imergido num profundo silêncio. Pansy saiu para o corredor, fechando a porta atrás de si e só então percebeu a presença de Draco.

- Você está bem? - perguntou ele, segurando um lampião em uma das mãos.

Ela levou o dedo indicador aos lábios, pedindo silêncio e com um gesto de cabeça indicou que a seguisse até seu quarto.

- Sua tia acabou de adormecer - disse quando se afastaram. - Estava tão transtornada que a última coisa que desejo é que ela acorde. - Voltou-se para encará-lo. - E sim, estou bem.

- Aonde vai dormir?

- Bella acha mais seguro que eu fique no quarto ao lado do dela.

- Concordo.

Ao entrar no quarto, Pansy surpreendeu-se ao ver as paredes próximas à cama chamuscadas.

- Olhe para aquilo - gritou, apontando para as manchas es curas. Ela estremeceu, dando-se conta de que, se o fogo não tivesse sido debelado a tempo, ela e todos que ocupavam os quartos do andar de cima teriam morrido queimados.

- Temia que isso tivesse acontecido - disse Draco, pousando o lampião sobre a cômoda. - Colocarei um criado vigiando este quarto também. O fogo ainda pode estar latente nas paredes. Você está tremendo.

- Não sei o que me deu. Até ver estas paredes estava bastante calma.

Ele a tomou nos braços, aconchegando-a contra si.

- Não há o que temer agora.

- Eu sei. Sinto-me ridícula.

- Não fale bobagens. Apenas tomou um choque como todos nós - Draco comentou.

Pansy sentia-se segura nos braços fortes e calorosos de Draco. Ele tomara conta da situação com tanta destreza. Coor denara a ação dos criados e vizinhos de tal modo que em pouco tempo o fogo fora debelado. Seu coração encheu-se de ternura enquanto aconchegava a cabeça ao peito másculo. Como amava aquele homem.

Aquele pensamento viera de forma tão simples à sua mente que a tomou de surpresa. Amava Draco. E por fim compreendeu que sempre o amara, talvez desde o tempo de adolescente quando pe dira a ele que a beijasse. Em todos aqueles anos, nunca pensara nele como irmão, e sim como um homem o qual atormentara du rante anos a fio, não por desafeto e sim por amor.

Ele acariciou as mechas negras que lhe caíam em cascata sobre os ombros, e Pansy suspirou, maravilhada. Era capaz de desejar que a casa pegasse fogo de novo apenas para viver aquele momento sublime. Estar aconchegada ao homem amado. Queria congelar aquele instante para sempre.

Quando Draco afrouxou o abraço, ela ergueu o rosto para fitá- lo. Estava ciente da impropriedade daquele contato. Ainda mais quando estavam sozinhos num aposento trajando apenas camisola e pijama.

- Draco... - foi tudo que conseguiu dizer.

Não sabia o que ia na mente dele. Draco permaneceu calado, mas a expressão intensa com que a fitava quase lhe roubava o ar. Num impulso, ela lhe envolveu o pescoço com ambas as mãos e beijou-o. Ele a tomou nos braços outra vez, porém com mais in tensidade e retribuiu-lhe o beijo de modo tão profundo como se tivesse medo que ela se desmaterializasse em suas mãos. Era o terceiro beijo que trocavam. Totalmente diferente dos dois que o haviam antecedido. Talvez porque Pansy tivesse enfim admi tido a verdade que jazia em seu coração e quisesse transmití-la a ele por meio daquele contato.

- Pansy, minha querida - sussurrou ele de encontro aos lábios dela. Em seguida aprofundou ainda mais o beijo. A língua explorava cada recanto daquela boca sensual, tomando posse dela de uma vez por todas.

Draco mal podia crer na explosão de paixão que arrebatava a ambos. Nunca beijara uma mulher daquela forma, era como se toda sua felicidade dependesse daquilo. E pensar que se o fogo não tivesse sido extinguido a tempo, todo o presente momento não existiria. O que seria dele se perdesse Pansy? Sentiu a dor fus tigar-lhe o coração. Mas por quê? Quando ela havia se tornado tão preciosa?

Ele se afastou por um breve momento, fitando-a nos olhos. A expressão terna e apaixonada que viu neles o inebriou. Seria aquela a verdadeira Pansy? A jovem rebelde que o importunara toda sua vida? Estaria mudada o suficiente para dominar Barton com graça e dignidade?

Pansy recuou e ele a soltou de imediato. Notou uma expres são diferente em seu olhar. Uma profunda emoção que podia sig nifiçar medo, pensou.

- Não ia querer que eu ficasse em Barton - afirmou, pare cendo ler-lhe os pensamentos.

Ele meneou a cabeça de modo lento e aquilo pareceu oprimi-la. O que ficou evidente no modo como se afastou e sentou-se na cama, fitando o chão.

- Barton nunca foi meu lar - murmurou Pansy.

- Claro que foi. E ainda é. Sempre será.

Ela ergueu o olhar para fitá-lo, soltando uma gargalhada.

- Nunca acreditei nisso. Não percebeu?

Draco teve vontade de sumir dali. Sentia-se aborrecido, mas não sabia explicar por quê.

- O que está falando é absurdo.

- Não devia ter permitido que o beijasse. Por que não o fez?

- Nenhum homem rejeitaria uma mulher trajando apenas uma camisola.

Um rubor intenso tomou conta do rosto delicado.

- Acho que Brendon teria gostado mais de me beijar do que você.

Nenhum homem teria mais prazer em beijá-la do que ele. Não conseguia entender a reação dela, mais uma vez Pansy estava o irritando, como sempre!

- Nunca mudará - disparou Draco, girando nos calcanhares e marchando para fora do aposento.

Quando chegou ao seu quarto teve de lutar contra a vontade de bater a porta com toda a força que possuía. Não compreendia o que acabara de acontecer. Por que a beijara com tanta paixão e no momento seguinte enfurecera-se com ela? Qualquer que fosse o motivo, de uma coisa estava certo. Ela não servia para ocupar o posto que antes pertencera à sua mãe.

Sentou-se na cama, mas os pensamentos lhe povoavam a mente sem cessar. O fato de Pansy não ser qualificada para ser a se nhora de Barton justificava esquecer todos os fortes sentimentos que nutria por ela?

Por certo ela era tudo que uma dama não devia ser. Cavalgava a pêlo com as saias levantadas de modo que até o cavalariço podia ver-lhe as pernas. Falava de maneira inadequada, e podia entre ter-se em tarefas masculinas por horas a fio, esquecendo-se de suas obrigações. Não dava a menor importância ao que as pessoas pen savam dela. Era mal-educada, grosseira e rebelde.

Mas ela havia mudado.

Quanto?


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo XII**

- Concorda em se casar comigo? - inquiriu, surpreendendo-se com a facilidade com que as palavras lhe saíram da boca.

- Cara srta. Parkinson, acaso enlouqueceu?

- Asseguro-lhe que _não, __monsieur _Dubois. Acho que nunca estive tão lúcida desde a leitura do testamento de lorde Malfoy.

Em seguida, começou a discorrer sobre as cláusulas que iriam constar no contrato de casamento que estava lhe propondo. Ele deveria durar três meses, findos os quais se daria um discreto di vórcio. Para tanto o professor de dança receberia uma quantia de trinta mil dólares, uma soma que lhe garantiria a independência financeira.

- Não teria mais que dar aulas de dança - concluiu, ansiosa.

Pansy notou que o plebeu sentia-se bastante tentado a aceitar, mas, ao mesmo tempo, a consciência o reprimia.

- Que tipo de homem eu seria para tirar vantagem de uma dama?

- O mais bondoso e merecedor que conheço. Por favor, tente entender minhas razões. Se eu não me casar, perco minha fortuna. Se me unir a um homem com a intenção de ser sua esposa, também a perderei. Estou certa de que é um homem honrado, portanto confio que não desfará nosso trato, mesmo tendo direito legal sobre toda a minha herança depois que casarmos. Estou certa em acre ditar no senhor?

Ele a fitou, incrédulo.

- _Mais __oui, __bien __súr. _Mas não posso fazer uma coisa dessas.

Aborrecida, Pansy levantou-se, caminhando até a Juliela. O professor morava num apartamento localizado em uma rua barulhenta de um bairro pobre. Imaginou como o atormentava com aquele pedido e imaginou se tinha o direito de lhe fazer tal proposta.

Depois que Draco saíra de seu quarto na madrugada anterior, permanecera sentada na cama perdida em pensamentos até quase o dia amanhecer. Sentia-se devastada pela crueldade das palavras dele. Era como se um buraco negro tivesse sido aberto em seu coração naquele momento de solidão e abandono. Tinha ciência que não era boa o suficiente para ele ou para Barton Hall. Era apenas uma órfã.

De repente virou-se para fitar _monsieur _Dubois e decidiu abrir seu coração. Disse-lhe quão desesperada se encontrava, como era difícil sentir-se sozinha no mundo e por que aquela fortuna passara a significar tudo para ela. Estava certa de que ele iria entender, pois também fora órfão. A revolução francesa levara seus pais quando ainda era uma criança.

No entanto, não teve coragem de revelar seu amor por Draco. Como poderia se a simples menção ao seu nome a fazia sofrer? Em vez disso, o pôs a par de seu desejo de viajar pelo mundo, criar uma vida que pertencesse apenas a ela e que ninguém lhe pudesse tirar.

_Monsieur _Dubois sorriu com ternura.

- Apenas um furacão ou maremoto.

Pansy lhe retribuiu o sorriso.

- Não poderia pensar em modo mais glorioso de morrer.

O professor meneou a cabeça, rendendo-se.

- É uma excêntrica, srta. Parkinson. Vou aceitar sua proposta, mas não por trinta mil libras.

- Acha pouco? Podemos chegar a um consenso.

- Me contentarei com apenas cinco mil e insisto para que consulte um advogado para tratar de toda a papelada. Assim sua fortuna ficará segura.

- Não tencionava fazê-lo, mas é uma ótima idéia. - Esten deu-lhe a mão com os olhos brilhando de felicidade. - Então temos um acordo? Cinco mil libras por um casamento que durará três meses e findará em divórcio.

Ele aceitou a mão estendida.

- Essa quantia será suficiente para minha independência.

Pansy sorriu, aliviada.

- Essa é a primeira vez que tenho uma boa notícia desde que soube das condições para receber minha herança.

Depois de deixar o apartamento de _monsieur _Dubois, rumou para Brook Street à procura de Brendon. Por sorte ele estava em casa e a recebeu com grande alegria em sua sala de estar.

- A que devo a honra desta visita? - inquiriu com gentileza. - Confesso que ela me enche de esperanças. - E franziu o cenho ao fitá-la. - Ou não?

Pansy sentou-se na poltrona contígua a dele.

- Pensei muito em minha situação e resolvi tomar outro ho mem por marido, não que ele seja de forma alguma superior ao senhor. Na verdade senti-me bastante tentada a encorajar-lhe a corte, pois sei que daria um excelente esposo. No entanto, concluí que não seria justo me unir ao senhor já que... - Estacou, sem coragem de continuar.

- Já que não me ama?

Ela assentiu com um gesto de cabeça.

- É por causa de Draco?

Pansy ficou surpresa por ele ter adivinhado.

- Por que diz isso?

O lorde deu de ombros.

- Estive os observando juntos e concluí que não só é apaixo nada por ele como meu amigo também o é pela senhorita. Ontem à noite na festa dos Dalcham, embora ele tivesse razões para nos interromper, acho que só o fez por nos ver juntos e não porque seu primo estava passando dos limites.

Pansy desviou o olhar, incapaz de encará-lo por mais tempo. Sentia um profundo pesar em seu coração.

- Draco não me pediu em casamento, se é isso que está pen sando. Ele nunca o faria. Acredita que eu não sou digna do posto de senhora de Barton.

- Então meu amigo é um idiota.

Ela o fitou nos olhos, notando a sinceridade de suas palavras.

- É sempre muito gentil comigo. Serei eternamente grata pelo seu apoio durante essas três semanas. - Levantou-se e estendeu lhe a mão.

Ele a tomou de imediato e, em sua maneira polida, plantou um beijo suave nos dedos delicados.

- Posso perguntar quem foi o seu escolhido?

Pansy meneou a cabeça em negativa.

- Isso não tem a menor importância, já que a cerimônia será íntima. Mas posso lhe adiantar algo. Fiz um acordo com esse ca valheiro para nos divorciarmos dentro de três meses.

- Santo Deus! - exclamou o lorde, franzindo o cenho. - Não está falando sério?

- Nunca quis um marido - retrucou ela.

- Apenas o seu barco? - Brendon a questionou, sorrindo.

- Isso mesmo. Mas devo lembrá-lo de que o que lhe revelei em segredo não deve ser comentado com ninguém.

- Pode confiar em mim.

Quando chegou em casa, Pansy sentiu todo o peso da noite mal-dormida cair sobre si. Comunicou a lady Black que não teria condições de comparecer às festividades daquela noite por conta de uma terrível dor de cabeça e retirou-se para o silêncio de seu quarto.

Naquela noite, Draco sentou-se na sala de visitas de lady Ports lade, ladeado pelas belas damas da corte. A casa estava repleta de pessoas elegantes, mas o ambiente parecia-lhe sufocante. Lady Aimeé estava acomodada a seu lado esquerdo e sua perna roçava a dele de modo pouco discreto. Olívia Benson encontrava-se à direita. Nos últimos quinze minutos as jovens se dedicaram a provocá-lo, dizendo-lhe que devia aparar mais os cabelos e apro veitando a oportunidade para deslizar os dedos pelas suas ma deixas. Sentia-se de certa forma aliviado por estar cercado pelas educadas damas que tinham todos os predicados para lhe servirem de esposas.

Pouco depois, no entanto, quando lady Aimeé roçou a ponta da sandália em sua canela, sentiu um certo desagrado. Ela fora objeto de sua atenção pelos últimos doze meses e chegara a considerar a possibilidade de ela ser a próxima condessa de Malfoy. Virou se para encará-la naquele momento. Os cílios longos se movimen tavam frenéticos enquanto flertava com ele. Nos lábios exibia um sorriso encantador que revelava dentes alvos. O cabelo estava pen teado com esmero e as jóias herdadas de gerações anteriores en feitavam o colo alvo e macio. Deveria sentir-se gratificado pelo fato de lady Aimeé estar disponível para ele. Era filha de um conde e saberia tomar as rédeas de Barton com perfeição.

Fitou-a por um longo instante. Seus olhos eram de um azul brilhante, mas onde estavam a alegria e o encanto?

Virou o rosto, observando Olívia, que acabara de tocar-lhe o pescoço. Sorriu e fitou-a nos olhos. Eles possuíam a cor delicada da esmeralda, mas eram tão gelados quanto os de lady Aimeé. Rochelle Poulaine aproximava-se naquele instante e de pronto tomou acento em um pequeno banco que ficava na altura dos joelhos de Draco. Seu harém estava completo. Era daquela forma que Pansy se referia às damas que se prostravam diante dele. Quase não conseguiu conter o riso ante tal pensamento. Por certo as ladies ficariam mortificadas se soubessem que eram designadas daquela maneira.

Rochelle lançou-lhe um sorriso luminoso. Os olhos o fitavam com uma quase adoração.

- Como vai, lorde Malfoy? Não é um adorável sarau? Em bora eu ache que lady Portslade não devia colocar as samambaias tão próximas ao fogo. Estarão murchas antes da meia noite com tanto calor. Não concorda?

Olívia tocou-o no pescoço outra vez, obrigando-o a se virar para ela.

- Pretende dançar comigo no baile dos Chelwood esta se mana?

Quase no mesmo instante, lady Aimeé encostou-se a ele.

- Não disse se gostou do meu penteado.

Num impulso, Draco ergueu-se, e sem atentar para o que estava fazendo, quase atropelou a srta. Poulaine, tão bruscos foram seus movimentos. Desculpou-se de modo profuso, dizendo que lem brara de um compromisso urgentíssimo e saiu apressado.

Precipitou-se pela porta de saída, mas em vez de subir em sua carruagem, recomendou que o cocheiro seguisse sozinho, pois não precisaria mais de seus serviços naquela noite. Em seguida, diri giu-se a pé para o clube da rua St. James.

Durante todo o trajeto, meneava a cabeça, incapaz de compreen der o que o levara a partir de forma tão abrupta. A não ser pelo fato de ter se sentido entediado ao extremo. O que lhe importava se uma dama fazia um penteado diferente ou se lady Portslade colocava suas samambaias próximas à lareira? E por que deveria prometer à outra dama uma dança num sarau que ainda nem havia acontecido? Desejou estar em qualquer lugar do mundo, exceto em Londres. Por um lado estava sendo assediado por jovens an siosas por desfrutar de sua fortuna, título e prestígio e, por outro, era atormentado por uma criatura estouvada que se encaixava com perfeição em seu braços.

Ansiava por voltar a Barton e cavalgar pelos pastos verdes, deixando que os movimentos do galope aliviassem a tensão de seus músculos. Pansy também apreciaria aquilo. Mas naquele momento ela era o motivo da grande inquietação que lhe agitava o peito.

Quatro dias depois, Draco sentou-se em seu escritório, olhando para a carta que seu administrador lhe enviara sem conseguir ler uma palavra. Quase não vira Pansy nos últimos dias e começava a imaginar o que estaria acontecendo. Ela havia se recusado a acompanhar Bella nos últimos eventos sociais e naquela manhã escrevera um bilhete que enviara a sua tia no café da manhã, in formando-a de que não iria comparecer no baile de máscaras da quela noite. O que lhe causara espanto, pois sabia que Pansy estava ansiosa pelo evento.

Uma batida suave à porta arrancou-o de seus devaneios.

- Pode entrar.

Quando a tia adentrou o aposento, ele se recostou na cadeira.

- Oh, é a senhora - murmurou.

- Esperava que fosse Pansy? - inquiriu-o, atravessando o escritório.

Ele apenas sorriu.

- Não - respondeu, meneando a cabeça. - Mas por que está soando tão magoada?

- Estou? Pois não tinha a intenção. Só queria lhe dizer que os trabalhadores chegaram e ouvi Pansy mandá-los sair de seu quarto. Tem muito trabalho a ser feito lá. Imaginei se não poderia falar com ela.

Draco franziu o cenho, avaliando a expressão da tia. Parecia um tanto dissimulada, o que o deixou desconfiado.

- Ela deve ter suas razões para não os querer lá.

Lady Black aproximou-se de sua mesa.

- Muito bem. Já vi que não posso ser sutil com você.

- Sabe muito bem que não.

- É muito parecido com meu irmão. Era tão cego que não conseguia ver o que estava bem embaixo de seu nariz.

- E o que não estou conseguindo enxergar?

- Que Pansy já escolheu um marido e em breve nos deixará.

Aquelas palavras o atingiram como um soco na boca do estô mago. Piscou várias vezes, tentando digerir a informação.

- Está enganada - disse, por fim.

- E de que outra maneira explica a conduta dela?

- Está se referindo à sua recusa em comparecer aos últimos bailes?

- Mais do que isso. Tem saído de casa bem cedo todos os dias e volta com dúzias de pacotes.

- A maioria das damas londrinas faz isso - Draco argumen tou, começando a se sentir desconfortável.

-Não Pansy. Sempre tive de suplicar para que ela me acom panhasse a Bond Street para fazermos compras. Algo está errado. Pode acreditar.

- Por que não lhe pergunta, já que está tão aflita?

- Já o fiz. Ela desconversou, beijou-me a face, disse-me para que eu não me preocupasse com seus problemas e de maneira delicada me dispensou. Quando tentei insistir, Pansy colocou as mãos em meus ombros e guiou-me para fora do quarto.

- Santo Deus!

- Isso mesmo.

Antes que pudesse perceber estava de pé, disposto a acatar o conselho da tia. Depois de subir as escadas de dois em dois degraus e atravessar o corredor apressadamente, chegou à porta do quarto de Pansy.

- Você está ai? Abra, é Draco. Posso falar-lhe um momento?

- Claro. Entre. Preciso mesmo lhe pedir um favor.

Ele abriu a porta feliz por ter sucumbido ao pedido da tia. Não havia se dado conta de como evitara Pansy nos últimos dias, chegando mesmo a sentir-se aliviado por ela ter se recolhido ao seu quarto. Mas naquele momento não podia escapar da presença imperiosa daquela mulher.

Ela estava próxima à Juliela, trajando um vestido de verão com estampa colorida em verde e pêssego. As mãos unidas à sua frente. Os cabelos negros e longos caindo revoltos sobre os ombros, embora tivesse colocado uma rosa, de maneira displicente, por trás da orelha esquerda. Era a pura encarnação da beleza, mesmo sem o auxilio do pó-de-arroz e do ruge.

- Está escandalizado porque meus cabelos não estão penteados de maneira adequada? - provocou-o Pansy. Apesar do sorriso estampado nos lábios, o tom de voz era sarcástico. - E por isso que está aí parado me olhando como se eu fosse um monstro?

Será que era essa sua expressão?, imaginou, confuso. Talvez fosse. Não deveria ter vindo até ali. Ela que resolvesse seus pró prios problemas que, pelo que sabia, eram arranjar um marido até o dia primeiro de fevereiro.

- Claro que não - retrucou, insatisfeito com o tom de voz de Pansy. Imaginava por que ela parecia tão aborrecida. - Está muito bonita.

- É mesmo? - inquiriu, sarcástica. - Está dizendo a verdade?

Ele franziu a testa.

- Pode me dizer por que está tão agressiva?

- Estou? - perguntou, dando de ombros.

- Claro que está. No momento seu nariz está mais empinado que a testa.

Ela suspirou exasperada e virou-se para observar a paisagem da Juliela. Quando voltou para sua cama e começou a dobrar um par de meias de seda foi que Draco reparou que uma valise estava aberta sobre o colchão e dois baús jaziam no chão, ainda vazios.

- Que está fazendo? Pretende ir a algum lugar?

- Sim. Para a França, dentro de duas semanas.

Draco fitou-a, furioso.

- O que está falando não faz sentido. Como iria para lá se a essa altura já estará casada?

- Mesmo casada posso ir para a França ou supõe que meu marido não queira ir?

- Ainda não arrumou um marido - afirmou Draco.

- É verdade -disse ela, juntando as meias e colocando-as na valise.

- Nunca a vi tão triste em minha vida, exceto quando soube das cláusulas do testamento de meu pai. O que está acontecendo? Custou-me a crer que tenha declinado o convite para o baile de máscaras. Estava tão ansiosa por ele. Por que de um momento para outro perdeu o interesse?

- Foi o que aconteceu. Perdi a vontade de ir - respondeu, evasiva, dando de ombros.

Draco perdeu a paciência. Caminhou a passos largos até a cama e com um movimento brusco fechou a valise.

- Agora diga-me o que está acontecendo com você.

- Nada - redargüiu, dando um passo para trás. Os olhos di latados de surpresa. - Mas sua conduta rude me lembrou do pe dido que tenho a lhe fazer.

- Sim? - Não podia imaginar o que estava por vir.

- Preciso que providencie uma licença especial para mim. Pre tendo me casar no sábado.

- O quê? - gritou, Draco.

Pansy sorriu satisfeita por ter conseguido chocá-lo.

- Pensava que eu fosse incapaz de arrumar um marido?

- Claro que não. Rejeitou dúzias de pretendentes. Enfim, quem escolheu para casar? Santo Deus! Não me diga que foi Brendon? - inquiriu, sentindo o pânico tomar conta de si.

- Não.

Draco sentiu-se tão aliviado que se deixou afundar na cama.

- Quem então?

- Acho que não aprovará minha escolha. Portanto, aconse lho-o a se preparar para não ter um ataque quando eu revelar o nome do escolhido.

Ele vasculhou a própria mente à procura de alguém a quem ela pudesse estar se referindo, mas não logrou êxito.

- Pode me dizer.

- _Monsieur _Dubois.

Ele pensou não ter escutado direito.

- O professor de dança francês?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

- É a coisa mais absurda que já ouvi. Por que, em nome de Deus, escolheu-o, se tinha todos os cavalheiros da alta sociedade a seus pés? Pois vou lhe dizer uma coisa. Não vou permitir essa escolha. Pode esquecer esse casamento. Sei quais são minhas obrigações como tutor e a proíbo terminantemente de casar com Dubois.

Pansy cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

- Por quê? Que diferença faz com quem eu me case?

- O que me diz de um bom nome e influência social? Ele é como um parasita em nossa sociedade. Um expatriado sem família ou amigos, destituído de qualquer atributo que possa lhe oferecer, com exceção de seus conhecimentos sobre danças de salão.

Ela ergueu o queixo, desafiadora.

- É assim que me viu durante todos esses anos? Como um parasita?

- Não estava me referindo a você e sim a Dubois.

- Mas eu também não tenho parentes com exceção do idiota do meu primo. Lamentou minha presença em Barton durante todo esse tempo?

- Claro que não. Está distorcendo minhas palavras.

- Estou? Parece estar esquecendo que, apesar de minha for tuna, sou uma órfã. Não tenho família, casa, nada. O que sou a mais do que _monsier _Dubois? Ele um dia foi herdeiro de um castelo próximo a Paris. Toda a sua família morreu na guilhotina. Quis o destino que ele perdesse tudo. Isso o torna inadequado pa ra mim?

Draco a fitou por um longo tempo. Sentia-se constrangido, como se lhe tivessem apontado uma parte de si mesmo que não o agradara.

- Sinto muito pela infelicidade do _monsieur _Dubois, mas não posso permitir que escandalize minha família, minha tia, casando com um mero professor de dança. Eu a proíbo.

- Parece que eu não o conheço. Não está pesaroso pela des graça que ocorreu a Dubois. Sua única preocupação é em como o meu casamento poderá afetar sua família. Para ser franca, estou feliz que tenha vindo discutir esse assunto comigo, pois me deixou mais disposta a seguir minha decisão.

- Diga o que disser, não permitirei esse casamento.

Pansy voltou a sentar-se na cama, abrindo mais uma vez a valise.

- Acho que deve se informar melhor. Consultei meu advoga do, quero dizer, seu advogado. Não preciso de sua aprovação para casar. A escolha é de exclusividade minha. Pelo menos isso seu pai deixou claro no testamento. Tudo que preciso é de uma licença especial, e se não puder providenciá-la, partirei de imediato para a Escócia. O que lhe desagradaria bem mais do que meu casamen to. O que parecerá aos seus amigos e parentes se sua tutelada fugir para casar?

Draco sentia-se furioso para continuar aquela discussão. Ainda mais quando ela se mostrava tão obstinada.

-É o que veremos - esbravejou, levantando-se e dirigindo-se à porta.

- Se pretende consultar seu advogado - disse Pansy, antes que ele saísse - ouvirá dele o que acabei de lhe dizer.

Ele se recusou a responder e saiu pisando firme pelo corredor.

Tão logo atingiu o alto das escadas, começou a gritar ordens para os criados.

Lady Black saiu do escritório, onde estivera esperando para saber como fora sua conversa com Pansy.

- O que houve? - perguntou, quando ele chegou ao pé da escada.

Ele trincou os dentes.

- Ela pretende se casar com Dubois.

- O quê? O instrutor de dança? Oh, vou desmaiar!

- Agora não, tia - gritou ele. - Tenho de consultar meu advogado imediatamente para pôr fim a esse absurdo!

Pansy parou de fazer as malas assim que Draco saiu do quarto. Sentia um peso tão grande no coração que não seria capaz de erguer sequer um par de luvas. Em vez disso, caminhou até a Juliela e observou Draco andando de um lado para o outro do jardim, enquanto esperava o cocheiro trazer a carruagem. Como amava aquele homem. De modo tão completo, profundo e sem a menor esperança de ser correspondida. Depois de ouvi-lo referir-se a Dubois daquela maneira, começava a compreender o modo pre conceituoso como ele a via.

Só depois que Draco partira, ela voltou à cama, mas não para dar prosseguimento à tarefa anterior e sim para enterrar a cabeça no travesseiro e chorar de modo convulsivo.

Draco retornou três horas depois com semblante sombrio. Es tava aborrecido com o que tinha escutado do sr. Jennings. Se pen sara que aquele casamento por si só constituía um absurdo, o con trato que o regulamentava era ainda pior. Não podia crer que ela fosse tão alheia ao decoro para planejar um casamento que em pouco tempo resultaria em divórcio.

Os documentos haviam sido assinados por ambos e era neces sária apenas uma licença especial para a façanha ficar completa.

Em primeira instância considerara a possibilidade de proibir aque le disparate, mas logo percebeu que seria pior deixá-la se debandar para a Escócia a fim de obter a licença.

Sentia-se nauseado pela decisão de Pansy de casar com aque le escroque e mais ainda pelo acordo espúrio que fizera com ele. Que tipo de homem era aquele para concordar com algo tão ve xatório? Por certo, não um cavalheiro.

De repente veio-lhe à mente a solução para por fim àquela afron ta, experimentando uma estranha calma. Quando encontrou Pansy saindo da sala de visitas naquela noite antes do jantar, com os cabelos ainda em desalinho, aproximou-se de pronto.

- Consultei meu advogado e constatei que tinha razão. Peço desculpas pela indelicadeza com que a tratei esta manhã, mas a estranheza de sua decisão me deixou chocado. Gostaria de com pensá-la pelo que fiz, convidando Dubois para jantar amanhã à noite.

Pansy, por sua vez, o fitou com grande surpresa. Não acre ditava naquele arrependimento e imaginava quais eram as verda deiras intenções de Draco. Ainda assim, ao responder parecia bas tante decidida:

- Que gentileza de sua parte. Acho uma excelente idéia. Na verdade, Dubois estava se sentido constrangido, mas agora, com sua bênção, ficará mais à vontade.

Não pôde deixar de notar um brilho estranho nos olhos de Draco, nem o desprezo como fitou seus cabelos em desalinho.

Na noite seguinte, Pansy discutiu por quase uma hora com sua camareira, que queria pentear-lhe o cabelo de forma adequada. Estava tão aborrecida com Draco que a idéia de atormentá-lo, ainda que um pouco, parecia-lhe bastante atraente. Comparecer ao jantar com os cabelos revoltos seria uma afronta a ele. Porém, em consideração ao _monsieur _Dubois, declinou do desejo de pro vocar Draco para não criar constrangimentos. Sabia da relutância do noivo em aceitar o convite, portanto não pretendia lhe criar problemas.

Sendo assim, uma elegante cascata negra caía-lhe pelas costas. Escolheu um vestido de cambraia de linho branco e as jóias ficaram limitadas a um conjunto de brincos e colar de pérolas. Não usava mais nada e os ombros estavam nus. Ela parecia mais pálida do que de costume e os cabelos negros contrastavam mais ainda com a pele alva. Quando avaliou seu reflexo no es pelho, pouco antes de sair do quarto, admirou-se mais uma vez da completa transformação que sofrera nas últimas semanas e por um momento pensou se queria de fato comprar um navio e desbravar o mundo.

Aquele era o pensamento mais ridículo que tivera nos últimos tempos e apressou-se em devolvê-lo ao fundo de sua mente. Era chegado o momento de encarar Draco outra vez. Estava certa de que ele não pretendia ser muito amável aquela noite. Ergueu o queixo, preparada para enfrentar a batalha.

Pansy adentrou a sala de visitas no exato momento em que Draco fechava com força exagerada um livro que lera de forma ostensiva durante toda a tarde. Estacou na soleira da porta e seus olhares se encontraram por um longo instante. Lady Black ainda não descera e nem Dubois havia chegado.

Draco ergueu-se como mandava a educação.

- Vejo que penteou os cabelos.

- A contragosto - retrucou com olhar desafiador. - Fiz isso somente por _monsieur _Dubois. Não fosse por constrangê-lo, teria imenso prazer em descer com os cabelos despenteados.

Ele lhe lançou um olhar fulminante, mas apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

- Xerez?

- Por favor - respondeu com frieza, movendo-se de modo lento pela sala até tomar um assento próximo à lareira.

Draco ofereceu-lhe a bebida que ela aceitou de pronto, mas de maneira propositada deixou derramar algumas gotas nos sapatos de couro do elegante conde.

- Oh, Deus! - Fingiu-se consternada. - Veja o que fiz. Sinto muitíssimo.

Ele acompanhou o olhar de Pansy e descobriu a mancha nos calçados. Tirou um lenço do bolso e abaixou-se para limpá-los. Em seguida encaminhou-se até a lareira. O ambiente imergiu em profundo silêncio. Draco pegou um atiçador e começou a remexer as cinzas. Em seguida girou o atiçador e, com deliberada lentidão, começou a caminhar em direção a ela. Mantinha o atiçador em movimento o tempo todo.

- Espero que esteja bem - dizendo isso girou o atiçador com mais força do que necessário, fazendo-o cair no chão. Não sem antes esbarrar no linho branco da saia de Pansy. - Oh, querida, desculpe-me! Fiz uma mancha preta em seu lindo vestido. Que desastrado sou.

Sem lhe dar tempo de responder, retirou o lenço do bolso do casaco e esfregou-o sobre a mancha, aumentando o seu diâmetro.

- Pare com isso! - gritou ela, afastando-lhe a mão.

Draco se afastou, devolvendo o atiçador ao lugar de origem. Enquanto isso, Pansy derramou algumas falsas lágrimas e er gueu-se, dando pancadinhas na face para espalhar a umidade e caminhou em direção a ele.

- Não fique zangado comigo. Eu lhe suplico. Tente entender os meus motivos.

Quando estava bem próxima, fingiu tropeçar, encostando a face borrada de ruge no impecável cachecol de cor bege que ele usava. Quando Draco a ajudou a se equilibrar, ela se afastou, levando o lenço à face e fingindo admiração.

- Oh, veja que coisa terrível eu fiz! Manchei todo seu cachecol de ruge.

- Pansy! - vociferou ele, examinando o estrago no espelho próximo à lareira. Quando viu as nódoas vermelhas, girou nos calcanhares e avançou, correndo em direção a Pansy. Num impulso, ela se precipitou para um dos cantos da sala e em segundos estavam praticando a tão familiar brincadeira de gato e rato.

Pansy conseguiu sair da sala de visitas, alcançando o hall de entrada. Ele corria a centímetros atrás e ela podia sentir a ponta dos dedos dele em seus cabelos. Conseguiu afastar-se o suficiente para abrir a porta e sair para o jardim. A noite estava escura e úmida, mas não havia para onde correr a não ser para trás da ameixeira.

- Chega! Desculpe-me. Por favor, estou falando sério.

- Ainda não terminei com você - retrucou ele. Fingiu virar para a esquerda, girando em seguida com rapidez para a direita e conseguiu segurá-la pela cintura. Puxou-a pelo braço e lhe despenteou os cabelos. Mas Pansy não pôde evitar o riso que explodiu, convulsionando-lhe o corpo, quando ele começou a lhe fazer cócegas.

A gargalhada de Pansy se intensificou até que lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto afogueado.

- Eu o amo tanto - disse sem pensar.

Ele afrouxou a força com que a segurava.

- O que disse?

Pansy parou de rir.

- Nada de importante - Como fora capaz de expressar os sentimentos que iam em seu coração em voz alta?

- Achei tê-la escutado dizer que me ama.

Ela meneou a cabeça em negativa.

- Nunca diria isso.

Pansy observou o brilho familiar iluminar os olhos do nobre. E não se surpreendeu pelo fato de no momento seguinte estar envolta nos braços másculos desfrutando as delícias do beijo de Draco.

Há quanto tempo ansiava por aquele momento. Por um breve instante rendeu-se ao seu desejo, pressionando o corpo contra o dele e sentindo a força dos braços firmes que a envolviam.

O discernimento, no entanto, a atingiu a tempo de fazê-la afastar-se dele.

- Não devia estar me beijando de novo. Não vou conseguir suportar isso. Meu coração tem sofrido todos esses dias. E, se não está lembrado, casarei dentro em breve.

- Mas se divorciará dentro de três meses - retrucou, áspero.

- Que diferença faz se ficar casada por três meses, três anos ou por toda a vida? Nenhuma. De qualquer forma, partirei da Inglaterra antes do fim do verão e pretendo nunca mais voltar.

Draco pareceu chocado com suas palavras e ela aproveitou o momento para avaliar o estrago que ele provocara.

- Olha como me deixou. Não sei por que vive criticando meu jeito explosivo quando, por uma mínima provocação, esquece todo o seu cavalheirismo e embarca na mais infantil das brincadeiras de criança comigo - dizendo isso, girou nos calcanhares, correndo em direção à casa. Subiu as escadas, de dois em dois degraus, e trancou-se em seu quarto. Sua aparência estava um caos, mas seus olhos brilhavam intensamente. Deveria estar aborrecida com o que acabara de acontecer, mas de alguma forma, expressar o que sentia em seu coração a fizera se sentir mais leve.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo XIII

Draco permaneceu por um longo tempo próximo à ameixeira, rememorando um sem-número de vezes o que ela lhe dissera sobre beijá-lo. Meu coração tem sofrido há dias.

E o mais importante. Confessara que o amava. Santo Deus! Pansy estava apaixonada por ele. Aquela revelação atingia-lhe o coração e a mente de uma forma muito estranha. Sob tais circunstâncias esperava sentir uma certa indiferença, afinal não a estimava como às outras damas que conhecia. Entretanto, em vez disso, experimentava um calor envolver-lhe o corpo como se ti vesse tocado a fonte da vida que agora o inundava de uma paz profunda e de um contentamento que até então desconhecia.

Ela o amava. A linda e selvagem dama que conheceu por toda sua existência. Sua querida Pansy.

Devia estar maluco para pensar daquela maneira. Ela sempre seria a menina teimosa que o atormentara em Barton.

Para ser sincero, nem sempre. Podia se lembrar de uma centena de momentos felizes ao lado dela. Cavalgando pelas colinas ou disputando jogos de tabuleiro, quando a grossa camada de neve cobria os campos e ficavam impedidos de sair. Ou ainda quando Pansy executava ao piano as músicas que seu pai lhe pedia. Sempre fora presença marcante em seu lar. A verdade é que a vida nunca fora enfadonha com Pansy por perto.

Por fim, percorreu de modo lento o caminho até seu quarto onde trocou o cachecol borrado de pintura por um impecavelmente limpo. O que quer que pensasse sobre Dubois, não iria recebê-lo com a roupa suja.

Um pouco mais tarde, Pansy cumprimentou _monsieur _Du bois com polidez e recebeu em troca um sorriso sincero e grato. Pensou, no instante em que o noivo se curvava em uma reverência para Draco e lady Black, que ele era de fato um cavalheiro. Agora que havia sido convidado como visita na casa de um dos seus mais antigos patrões, parecia ter perdido toda a subserviência e conversava com se fosse um de seus pares.

Pansy sentira-se um tanto nervosa no começo, pois sabia que Draco não aprovava sua decisão e, portanto, não se furtaria em deixar claro seu desagrado em algum momento daquela noite. Mas quando começou a degustar a deliciosa sopa de tartarugas, sentiu- se mais relaxada, já que Draco parecia estar de bom humor.

Não tinha levado a terceira colherada aos lábios, quando Draco se manifestou:

- Quer dizer, meu caro Dubois, que será um homem livre dentro de alguns meses.

- Draco - admoestou-o a tia.

Pansy o teria censurado, não tivesse se entalado com a sopa. Tossiu várias vezes e em seguida tomou um gole de vinho. Com os olhos rasos d'água pelo desconforto fitou-o, furiosa.

- Como pode ser tão grosseiro?

- É estranho falar em grosseria, quando sua única intenção é causar um enorme escândalo na minha família, divorciando-se de Dubois tão logo possa.

Ela se recostou na cadeira com os olhos fixos nele.

- Já falou o bastante - repreendeu-o Bella. - O mal já está feito. Não sei por que insiste em remexer nesse assunto.

- Porque - começou, lançando um olhar fulminante ao professor de dança - gostaria de saber como esse homem pode con viver com sua consciência depois de concordarem se apropriar de parte da fortuna de uma dama - concluiu, jogando o guardanapo sobre a mesa.

Pansy ergueu-se, imitando-lhe o gesto.

- Acho que está indo longe demais - gritou, indignada. - Quantas damas da corte se casam com cavalheiros que prometem proteger seu patrimônio e depois o jogam pela Juliela nos bares e mesas de jogo? Muitas. Posso lhe garantir.

- Isso é verdade - afirmou lady Black, juntando-se à discussão sem se incomodar com o olhar de reprovação de Draco. - Haja vista a sra. White que fez um excelente casamento com o visconde Heathfield e, em menos de um ano, ele destruiu-lhe a fortuna de oitocentas mil libras. Pansy está certa quando diz que o casamento não protege uma mulher ou seu patrimônio.

- Isso mesmo - acrescentou Pansy, voltando a sentar-se. - E para seu governo, _monsieur _Dubois contentou-se com apenas cinco mil libras, rejeitando a proposta que lhe fiz de trinta mil libras.

- Oh, Deus! - exclamou Bella, alternando o olhar entre os dois sem esconder a surpresa.

- É verdade? - questionou Draco, franzindo o cenho en quanto avaliava _monsieur _Dubois.

O instrutor de dança se viu obrigado a falar, embora não fosse sua vontade:

- Compreendo sua preocupação - disse por fim com seu sotaque acentuado. - No início não me sentia inclinado a aceitar tal proposta. Decidi fazê-lo, após uma conversa franca sobre o passado da srta. Parkinson em Barton Hall, seu desinteresse por um casamento sem amor e a vontade que nutre de comprar um barco e explorar o mundo.

- O que quer dizer com seu passado em Barton? - inquiriu Draco na defensiva.

_Monsieur _Dubois deu de ombros.

- Apenas o fato de ela ter sido órfã como eu. Barton nunca foi seu lar. Entendo que seja muito difícil para o senhor ou qualquer um que não tenha perdido os pais quando criança compreender tal situação. Quando percebi seu desespero concordei em aceitar tal proposta.

- Desespero? - perguntou Draco, dirigindo-se a Pansy.

- Não me referiria a meus sentimentos dessa maneira - re dargüiu, sentido-se desconfortável. - Mas tenho de concordar que há uma certa aflição em toda pessoa que é sozinha no mundo. Uma sensação de que talvez nunca consiga um lugar para chamar de lar.

- É por isso que sempre se mostrou tão rebelde? - interveio lady Black.

Pansy meneou a cabeça em negativa.

- Sou assim porque isso me dá prazer. Nunca pensei que hou vesse alguma ligação com o fato de ser órfã, mas talvez tenha.

Um silêncio profundo dominou o ambiente. Era estranho, pen sou Pansy, ao fitar cada um à mesa. Mesmo sem dizer uma palavra, todos pareciam estar ainda dialogando, expondo os pontos de vista que estavam estampados em cada semblante. Voltou à sua sopa, que já não estava tão quente, mas na falta de outra coisa para fazer, mergulhou a colher dentro dela e esvaziou o prato. Draco já não parecia tão disposto a discutir sobre a proposta. Ele também estava concentrado em seu jantar.

Na noite de sexta-feira, Draco sentou-se à mesa do clube em companhia de seus diletos amigos. Com mais uma ou duas taças de vinho do porto estaria embriagado e, a julgar pela postura de seus companheiros, o mesmo se daria com eles.

- Pansy - disse com voz engrolada - casará amanhã. Faço questão da presença de todos vocês.

Um gemido de desapontamento foi ouvido por toda a mesa.

- Gostaria de ter sido o escolhido - manifestou-se Olney, girando o grande anel de esmeraldas que ostentava no dedo médio. Ela é linda, sempre foi, mesmo antes de vir para Londres, quando vocês a chamavam de bruxa de Barton.

Draco soltou uma gargalhada estridente.

- Era essa a aparência que tinha. Há alguns séculos, com aque le cabelo que usava, teria sido amarrada a pedras e jogada ao mar para ver se boiava.

Lorde Harry, quase recuperado dos ferimentos, piscou várias vezes para focar os amigos.

- Eu a amava, embora ela não tivesse acreditado. Aquelas lindas pernas... - disse com expressão sonhadora. - Já a viram ca valgar a pêlo?

Um outro tipo de suspiro fez-se ouvir à mesa. Draco sorriu malicioso, recordando a última vez que a vira cavalgar sem sela.

- Ela não queria vir para Londres - afirmou, medindo as pa lavras. - Acho que desejava ficar em Barton para sempre.

- Ela amava os campos ao redor de sua residência – interveio Brendon. - Acho que não apreciaria Kent. As terras onde fica localizada minha casa são muito planas e não tão belas quanto as suas. É uma pena.

- Kent não é tão plana. Há muitas curvas na parte norte - opinou Felton.

- Assim como Pansy - completou Brendon e todos pu seram-se a rir.

Draco se empertigou, tentando se recompor.

- Não permito que falem de Pansy dessa maneira vulgar.

- Oh, desculpe-nos. Esquecemos que está apaixonado por ela. Então diga-nos. Por que não se casa com essa mulher? – inquiriu Brendon.

- É verdade. Por quê? - perguntou lorde Harry.

Draco recostou-se na cadeira.

- Não disse que estava apaixonado por ela.

Tal argumento foi recebido pelos amigos com grande chacota. Ele percebeu, apesar de seu estado de embriaguez, que todos acre ditavam que ele a amava.

- Não importa o que pensem - contestou Draco. - Ela não serve para ser a senhora de Barton.

Vários protestos foram ouvidos à mesa ao mesmo tempo que alguns objetos foram lançados em sua direção. A caixa de rapé de Olney bateu-lhe contra o peito.

- Devia sentir vergonha do que falou. Pansy é uma deusa - argumentou lorde Harry. - Serviria para ser a rainha do pa lácio de Zeus no Olimpo. Quanto mais para sua simples residência em Barton.

- Concordo - interveio Olney, pendendo a cabeça até que ela batesse na mesa.

- Eu também! - apoiou Brendon. - Pansy seria uma esplêndida senhora de Barton.

- Acham mesmo? - questionou Draco.

- Óbvio! - sir Felton e lorde Harry responderam em uníssono.

- Bem - começou Draco -, sempre pensei em lady Aimeé para esse posto.

- Não faça isso! - gritou Olney.

- Por que não? Ela é tão elegante quanto era minha mãe, e Barton requer graça e aprumo.

- E o que me diz da beleza e vivacidade? Pansy é majestosa, espontânea e cheia de energia. Lady Aimeé parece uma estátua de pedra - argumentou Brendon.

Algo, em sua maneira de ver o mundo, parecia estar mudando, mas estava tudo muito confuso e nublado. Ergueu-se com difi culdade.

- Acho que está na hora de ir para casa. Boa noite.

Quando acordou com os raios de sol que atravessavam a Juliela através das cortinas abertas, notou que ainda estava usando a roupa da noite anterior e encontrava-se acomodado em uma posição des confortável no sofá da sala de Olney. Olhou para o relógio na parede e descobriu, surpreso, que eram dez horas da manhã. Tentou levantar-se, mas a dor no pescoço o fez recuar. A cabeça latejou com o movimento.

Gemeu e forçou o corpo para fora do sofá com dificuldade. O ressonar de Olney podia ser ouvido dali.

Dez horas da manhã de sábado. Sabia que tinha um compro misso para aquele dia. O que era não conseguia se lembrar... Lem brou que Brendon mencionara alguns dias antes que estava pre tendendo vender seu belo cavalo, e ele ficara de avaliá-lo. Santo Deus! Pansy se casaria dentro de uma hora em sua sala de visitas!

Apesar de toda ressaca e da dor lancinante na cabeça, o condi cionamento físico conseguiu ajudá-lo e dentro de alguns minutos estava na calçada da rua, negociando uma carruagem de aluguel. Quinze minutos mais tarde atravessou a porta da frente de sua residência sem se reportar às pessoas que já estavam reunidas na sala de visitas e disparou pelas escadas, onde seu criado o esperava com uma navalha e apetrechos para que ele fizesse a barba.

Passados vinte minutos, Draco desceu as escadas trajado de acordo com a ocasião. Engoliu em seco ao fitar a fisionomia da tia. Além de Bella, lá estavam Brendon, lorde Harry, Felton, o sr. Jennings, seu advogado, um padre e uma Pansy melancólica. Notou que Olney não estava presente. Por certo o amigo ainda dormia tranqüilo.

- Bom dia - cumprimentou a todos, ignorando o olhar severo de lady Black. - Vejo que ainda faltam cinco minutos para começar a cerimônia.

Fitou Pansy, mas ela não lhe retribuiu o olhar.

A razão pela qual não podia encará-lo não era por seu atraso, nem pela maneira brusca e grosseira como chegara, mas sim pelo fato de ele ter por fim comparecido à cerimônia. Aquela manhã acordara com um peso que lhe oprimia o peito, ciente de que da quele dia em diante sua vida mudaria para sempre. Quando se levantou, sentiu o pânico dominá-la e, embora tentasse encorajar a si mesma, pensando no barco que compraria em breve, não pôde controlar a pulsação acelerada e a garganta seca. Imaginou se seria capaz de responder às perguntas do padre durante o casamento.

Havia conversado com Draco pouquíssimas vezes desde o jan tar com _m__onsieur _Dubois. Havia se recusado a comparecer nos eventos sociais e ele, por sua vez, parecia querer estar em todos os lugares menos em casa. Daquela forma sentira-se mais segura. Até aquele momento. Agora teria de enfrentar o que mais temia. O fato de em breve partir da Inglaterra para sempre e nunca mais voltar a ver seu amado.

Por fim, voltou o olhar para encará-lo e encontrou os olhos de Draco a fitando com grande intensidade. Piscou varias vezes, ten tando desviar o rosto, mas não conseguia. Draco, por que você não me ama? perguntava a si mesma.

Ele deu um passo em sua direção e Pansy imitou-lhe o gesto. Draco deu outro passo e ela outro até que restasse apenas uma curta distância entre eles.

- É isso o que realmente quer?

Ela assentiu, mas estava mentindo. O que de fato desejava era tão impossível que não conseguia admitir nem para si mesma. Cenas de um possível futuro lhe vinham à mente como em um sonho. Ela sentada ao lado de Draco numa noite de inverno, jo gando gamão entre beijos apaixonados e goles de xerez. Ambos cavalgando pelos campos de Barton. Ele a caçando na brin cadeira de gato e rato pelos jardins de Barton.

- Pansy - sussurrou Draco bem próximo a ela.

- O quê? - perguntou Pansy.

- Eu a amo, minha querida.

- Oh, Draco! - em instantes, ela estava envolta nos braços musculosos e, ao longe, podia escutar os protestos do padre. Mas nada que ele dissesse importava. Seu amado a estava beijando de modo profundo e possessivo, e ela se atirava com tanta força ao corpo másculo, que no momento seguinte os dois caíram no chão. Ambos riam e se beijavam apaixonados, alheios aos olhares sur presos dos demais.

- Fui um idiota - disse ele. - Brendon já havia me alertado, mas eu não acreditei até este momento. Você é a única mulher que quero, a única dama que me fará feliz. Se quiser deixar seus cabelos despenteados para o resto da vida, ou não se pintar nem usar ves tidos elegantes, não reclamarei. Eu a amo com todo o meu coração. Da maneira que sempre a conheci. Selvagem e espontânea. Quero casar com você e construir a família que nunca teve. Desejo com pensá-la pela solidão que sentiu todos esse anos. Diga apenas que me ama.

- Eu já disse. Não se lembra? Aquele dia na ameixeira - afirmou Pansy explodindo de felicidade.

- Então eu não estava enganado?

- Não.

- O que está havendo aqui? - gritou o padre, indignado. - Nunca vi tanta falta de decoro.

Draco ergueu-se, ajudando Pansy a fazer o mesmo. Em se guida dirigiu-se _a monsieur _Dubois.

- Mil perdões. Mas ainda receberá a quantia que ela lhe pro meteu. Não se preocupe. - O instrutor de dança entreabriu os lábios para protestar, mas ele não lhe deu chance. - Se não tivesse aceitado a proposta, eu nunca estaria vivendo esse momento, meu amigo.

- Então eu aceito sua generosidade. Embora eu ache que esse é o melhor e mais feliz final que poderia esperar.

Pansy ofegou.

- Oh, Draco! Não temos uma licença para casar e acredito que o bispo não vá fornecer outra licença para a mesma dama em tão curto espaço de tempo.

- Tem razão - concordou ele, sorrindo. - Só resta urna coisa a fazer. Vamos nos casar na Escócia. - E tomou-a nos braços, num beijo longo e apaixonado.


	14. Epílogo

Epílogo

Pansy sentia-se feliz por estar casada. Com a fortuna asse gurada e a vida preenchida pela união com Draco, voltou à Inglaterra, onde a cerimônia de casamento foi comemorada pela família e pelos amigos.

A lua-de-mel foi uma longa viagem de navio ao redor do mun do, que Draco lhe deu de presente. Pansy desfrutou de todo o prazer da viagem, embora aquele já não fosse seu sonho. Desco brira que o intenso desejo de comprar um barco era uma espécie de escudo que utilizava para se proteger nos momentos em que se sentia ameaçada ou insegura.

Depois do nascimento de seu terceiro filho, concluiu que ficar em terra firme fora a melhor escolha que fizera. Afinal, era muito mais fácil criar os pequenos no lombo de cavalos do que no convés de uma embarcação.

De vez em quando, a casa se enchia de gritinhos e risos, não das crianças, mas de Pansy, quando Draco a perseguia na deliciosa brincadeira de gato e rato, da qual somente os dois participavam...

**F I M**


	15. Agradeçimentos

Nota de agradecimento.

É importante dizer que os personagens não me pertecem, somente o enredo.

Em busca do noivo perfeito, é a minha quinta fic. Tem partes baseadas em um romenace que li há algum tempo, mas não recordo o nome.

O casal Pansy e Draco não é assim tão comum de ser encontrado nas fanfics, por isso, meu muito obrigado aos que leram e lerão, aos que participaram, direta ou indiretamente, da construção dessa fanfic, aos que deixaram reviews, aos que adicionaram nos favoritos ou alertas, enfim, a todos que acompanharam essa história. E um obrigado especial a Helô e Kine L. que gostam de Dransy e a Nathoca Malfoy, que também acompanhou a fic e alertou de um erro cometido.

Beijos.

S.


End file.
